As Crônicas de Nárnia  O Sobrinho do Mago JCP
by Joana Figueiredo
Summary: Uma ousada adaptação dos 7 livros de C. S. Lewis sobre a terra de Nárnia, trazendo um ar de mais aventura e romance às histórias Cristãs de Lewis.
1. Introdução

Joanna Carter Produções® apresenta:

**As Crônicas de Nárnia**

Vol. 1

O Sobrinho do Mago

JCP® Version

**Intróito:**

_Claro, antes de escrever, alguns esclarecimentos: C. S. Lewis desenvolveu as histórias de Nárnia expressando-se o mais sucinto e objetivo possível, para que crianças pudessem ler sobre coisas Cristãs e divertidas. O objetivo dessa história que escrevo não é "modificar" ousadamente o que o mestre escreveu, mas apenas dar ar de aventura e romance um pouco mais adultos à belíssima história de Nárnia, à minha maneira. Neste primeiríssimo volume das Crônicas de Nárnia: O Sobrinho do Mago, foram adaptadas apenas em uma parte, para que iniciem a adaptação da história da Feiticeira Branca. Espero que gostem, e divirtam-se lendo essa história nem tão alternativa àquela do mestre Lewis.  
As outras histórias estão quase todas adaptadas, e obviamente postarei aqui. A adaptação desse Vol. 1 é apenas por ele ser o primeiríssimo de Lewis, e trata da Criação de Nárnia. Acho legal de tê-lo aqui, mesmo sem grandes mudanças (quase nenhuma) do livro original.  
Eu espero sinceramente que os que leram gostem da adaptação. Se você já conhece a história, poderá verificar onde foram modificados. E se não conhece, será legal ver como me saí como escritora. Repetindo: Nesse primeiro livro, quase nada foi modificado. Estão lendo o puro texto que o Mestre C. S. Lewis escreveu.  
Uma dica: A mudança está no fizinho, e ela é totalmente indispensável para que a história em seqüência que postarei aqui seja entendida pelos que conhecem a história.  
Abraços a todos, _

_**Joana Figueirêdo**_

**O segundo livro adaptado já está postado: As Crônicas de Nárnia: O Leão, A Feiticeira e O Guarda-roupas. Se você quiser lê-la, clique no meu perfil (Joaninha Malfoy).**


	2. Capítulo 1

**1° Capítulo: Conhecendo o perigo**

O que aqui se conta aconteceu há muitos anos, quando vovô ainda era menino. É uma história da maior importância, pois explica como começaram as idas e vindas entre o nosso mundo e a terra de Nárnia.

Naqueles tempos, Sherlock Holmes ainda vivia em Londres e as escolas eram ainda piores que as de hoje. Mas os doces e os salgadinhos eram muito melhores e mais baratos; só não conto para não dar água na boca de ninguém.

Naquela época vivia em Londres uma garota que se chamava Polly. Morava numa daquelas casas que ficam coladas umas nas outras, formando uma enorme fileira.

Uma bela manhã ela estava no quintal quando viu surgir por cima do muro vizinho o rosto de um garoto. Polly ficou muito espantada, pois até então não havia crianças naquela casa, apenas os irmãos André e Letícia Ketterley, dois solteirões que moravam juntos.

Por isso mesmo, arregalou os olhos, muito curiosa. O rosto do menino estava todo encardido. Não poderia estar mais encardido, mesmo que ele tivesse esfregado as mãos na terra, depois chorado muito e então enxugado as lágrimas com as mãos sujas. Aliás, era mais ou menos isso que havia acontecido.

– Oi – disse Polly.

– Oi – respondeu o menino. – Qual é o seu nome?

– Polly. E o seu?

– Digory.

– Puxa, que nome sem graça! – disse ela.

– Acho Polly muito mais sem graça.

– Não é, não.

– É, sim.

– Bom, pelo menos eu lavo o rosto – disse Polly. – É o que você deveria fazer, principalmente depois... – e parou. Ia dizer: "Principalmente depois de ter chorado por aí", mas achou que isso não seria muito delicado.

– Está bem, chorei mesmo – disse Digory, bem alto. Sentia-se tão infeliz que nem se incomodava que soubessem que andara chorando. – Você também choraria se tivesse vivido a vida inteira no campo, e tivesse tido um pônei, e um rio no fundo do quintal, e de repente viesse morar nesta droga de buraco...

– Londres não é um buraco – reclamou Polly, indignada. Mas o menino estava tão aborrecido que nem prestou atenção, continuando a falar:

–... E se seu pai estivesse na Índia e você tivesse de viver com uma tia e um tio louco (quem ia gostar?), e isso porque eles têm de tomar conta de sua mãe... e se sua mãe estivesse doente e fosse... e fosse... morrer...

Aí o rosto de Digory ficou esquisito, como se ele estivesse fazendo força para não chorar. Polly falou com doçura:

– Desculpe. Eu não sabia de nada. – E, como não tinha mais o que dizer, ou querendo animar o garoto, perguntou:

– Seu tio é mesmo doido?

– Ou é doido ou então há um mistério nisso. Ele tem um estúdio no último andar e tia Leta nunca me deixa ir lá. Isso não me cheira bem. Tem mais: sempre que ele quer me falar alguma coisa na hora do jantar, ela não deixa, dizendo: "Não aborreça o menino, André." Ou então: "Digory não está nada interessado nisso." Ou: "Digory, acho melhor você ir brincar no quintal."

– Mas que tipo de coisas ele tenta lhe dizer? – perguntou a menina.

– Não tenho a menor idéia. Ela nunca deixa ele continuar. Tem outra coisa: ontem à noite, eu estava passando perto da escada do sótão, indo para a cama, quando ouvi um grito.

– Quem sabe ele não tem uma mulher louca que ele esconde lá dentro? – sugeriu a menina.

– já pensei nisso.

– Quem sabe ele faz dinheiro falso...

– Também pode ter sido um pirata e agora anda escondido dos antigos companheiros.

– Sensacional! – exclamou Polly. – Jamais podia imaginar que sua casa fosse tão interessante.

– Você diz isso porque nunca dormiu lá. Não é nada agradável acordar no meio da noite ouvindo as passadas do tio André no corredor, vindo na direção do seu quarto. E os olhos dele são de dar medo!

Foi assim que Polly e Digory se conheceram. Era no início das férias de verão e, como nenhum deles iria viajar para a praia, passaram a encontrar-se quase todos os dias.

As aventuras começaram principalmente por um motivo: era um daqueles verões muito úmidos e quentes, de modo que, em vez de brincar ao ar livre, eles preferiam fazer incursões dentro de casa. É impressionante quantas explorações a gente pode fazer num casarão, com um toco de vela na mão.

Algum tempo atrás, Polly havia descoberto que uma portinha no sótão de sua casa dava para uma caixa d'água e um lugar escuro. O lugar escuro parecia um túnel comprido com uma parede de tijolos de um lado e um telhado inclinado do outro. Não tinha assoalho no túnel: era preciso andar de viga em viga, pois entre elas havia somente massa, na qual não se podia pisar, sob o risco de se cair do teto no aposento de baixo. Polly utilizava um pedacinho do túnel, perto da caixa, como uma caverna de contrabandista. Levara para lá tábuas de caixotes, assentos de cadeiras quebradas, coisas que ia espalhando entre as vigas, para fazer uma espécie de assoalho. Também guardava ali uma caixa contendo vários tesouros, uma história que andava escrevendo e maçãs. Era ali também que costumava beber tranqüilamente sua garrafa de soda: as garrafas vazias ajudavam a fazer o ambiente.

Digory gostou muito da caverna (ela não lhe mostrou a história), mas estava mais interessado em prosseguir nas explorações.

– Olhe aqui – disse ele. – Até onde vai este túnel? Ele pára onde termina a sua casa?

– Não, continua. Só não sei até onde.

– Quer dizer, então, que poderíamos andar por cima de todas as casas do quarteirão.

– Poderíamos não, podemos.

– Hein?

– Podemos até entrar numa outra casa.

– Ah, é? E acabar na cadeia como ladrão! Não conte comigo.

– Não seja tão espertinho. Eu só estava pensando na casa depois da sua.

– Que tem a casa depois da minha?

– Está vazia. Papai disse que está vazia desde que mudamos para cá.

– Vamos dar uma olhada – disse Digory. Estava bem mais entusiasmado do que demonstrava. Naturalmente pôs-se a imaginar por que a casa estava vazia há tanto tempo. Polly se perguntava a mesma coisa. Mas nenhum deles disse a palavra "mal-assombrada". E ambos sentiram que agora seria uma fraqueza não ir adiante e descobrir o mistério.

– Que tal se a gente fosse agora mesmo? – indagou Digory.

– Está bem – respondeu Polly. – Não precisa ir, se não quiser.

– Se você topa, eu também topo.

– Como a gente vai saber que está em cima da casa vizinha?

Resolveram descer e contar quantos passos havia em toda a extensão da casa e, depois, contaram os passos entre uma viga e outra, para saber quantas vigas existiam sobre a casa. Então, multiplicaram esse número por dois; o resultado obtido corresponderia ao fim da casa de Digory; dali para frente, só poderiam estar no sótão da casa vazia.

– Mas não acho que ela esteja mesmo vazia! – disse Digory.

– Como assim?

– Acho que alguém mora lá, escondido, saindo e entrando tarde da noite, com uma lanterna abafada. Acho que vamos descobrir um bando de assassinos e ganhar uma recompensa. É besteira acreditar que uma casa fique vazia esse tempo todo, a não ser que exista algum mistério.

– Papai acha que é por causa do mau estado do encanamento – observou Polly.

– Encanamento! Gente grande tem a mania de dar explicações sem graça! – disse Digory. Agora, que conversavam à luz do dia, não parecia muito provável que a casa estivesse mal-assombrada.

Não estavam muito seguros sobre as medições e os cálculos no papel, mas, de qualquer maneira, não havia tempo a perder.

– Não podemos fazer o menor barulho – disse Polly quando subiram e se encontraram perto da caixa-d'água. Cada um levava consigo uma vela (coisa que não faltava na caverna de Polly).

Estava muito escuro e empoeirado. Iam pisando de viga em viga, sem dizer palavra, exceto quando cochichavam um para o outro: "Já devemos estar na metade do caminho" – ou coisa parecida. Ninguém tropeçou. As chamas das velas agüentaram firme.

Por fim descobriram uma portinha encaixada na parede de tijolos, à direita. Não havia maçaneta desse lado, mas havia um pegador, como se vê às vezes na parte interna da porta de um armário. – Abro? – perguntou Digory.

– Se você topar, eu topo – respondeu Polly.

A coisa estava começando a ficar séria, mas ninguém ia dar para trás. Digory empurrou o pegador com dificuldade. A porta abriu-se toda e a súbita luz do dia doeu-lhes nos olhos. Então, com grande espanto, viram que estavam olhando não para um sótão vazio, mas para um quarto mobiliado.

Não parecia ter ninguém. O silêncio era tumular. A curiosidade de Polly resolveu a indecisão: soprando a chama da vela, ela entrou no quarto estranho, quietinha como um camundongo.

O local tinha naturalmente a forma de sótão, mas estava arrumado como uma sala de estar. Não havia canto de parede sem estantes, e não havia canto de estante que não estivesse atulhado de livros. O fogo crepitava na lareira; era um verão muito frio, como você se lembra. Diante do fogo estava uma poltrona alta. Entre a poltrona e Polly, enchendo quase a metade da sala, havia uma mesa enorme, repleta de objetos – livros, cadernos grossos, vidros de tinta, canetas, um microscópio. Mas o que Polly notou em primeiro lugar foi uma bandeja de madeira contendo um certo número de anéis. Os anéis estavam colocados em pares – um amarelo e um verde juntos, um pequeno espaço, depois outro anel amarelo com um anel verde. Não eram maiores do que os anéis comuns, e era impossível deixar de olhar para eles, pois eram muito brilhantes e bonitos.

A sala estava tão quieta que se percebia logo de entrada o tique-taque do relógio. Mas, notava-se agora, não era tão quieta assim. Havia no ar um ligeiro, um muito ligeiro zumbido. Se os aspiradores de pó já tivessem sido inventados, Polly imaginaria que se tratava do ruído de um aspirador de pó funcionando lá longe, bem longe. O som era mais agradável do que o de aspirador, mais musical, mas era tão leve que mal se podia ouvir.

– Tudo bem – disse Polly –, não tem ninguém aqui. – Ela passou a cochichar. Digory também entrou, piscando o olho, sujo pra valer... Polly também não estava nada limpa.

– Não estou gostando disso – falou Digory. – Não é uma casa vazia coisa nenhuma. É melhor a gente cair fora antes que chegue alguém.

– Que é isso? – perguntou Polly, apontando para os anéis.

– Deixe para lá. O melhor é a gente cair...

Não chegou ao fim. A poltrona na frente do fogo moveu-se de repente e dela surgiu, como um diabo de comédia pulando de um alçapão, a figura amedrontadora do tio André. Não estavam mesmo na casa vazia: estavam na casa de Digory! No estúdio proibido!

– Minha nossa! – exclamaram as duas crianças. Tio André era altíssimo e muito magro. Tinha uma cara comprida, com um nariz pontudo, olhos faiscantes e uma moita de cabelos grisalhos.

Digory estava mudo, pois tio André parecia mil vezes mais apavorante do que antes. Polly ainda não estava tão amedrontada. Mas não demorou muito, pois a primeira coisa que tio André fez foi cruzar a sala e trancar a porta. Voltou-se, fixou as crianças com seus olhos faiscantes e sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes.

– Ah! Agora a louca da minha irmã não pode mais nos perturbar!

Era terrível, muito diferente de tudo o que se pode esperar de um adulto! Polly tinha o coração na boca. Ela e Digory começaram a caminhar na direção da portinhola por onde haviam entrado. Tio André foi mais ligeiro, fechando também essa passagem. Depois esfregou as mãos, estalando os nós dos longos dedos muito brancos.

– Encantado em vê-los – disse. – Duas crianças! Exatamente o que eu mais queria neste momento!

– Por favor, Sr. André – disse Polly –, está quase na hora do jantar e tenho de ir para casa. Quer deixar a gente sair, por favor?

– Ainda não – respondeu tio André. – A oportunidade é boa demais para eu perdê-la. Estou em plena fase de uma experiência importantíssima. Utilizei um porquinho-da-índia e parece que deu certo. Mas o que pode um porquinho-da-índia relatar? Impossível explicar para ele como voltar.

– Escute aqui, tio André – disse Digory –, está mesmo na hora do jantar, e daqui a pouco estarão chamando por nós. Melhor o senhor deixar a gente ir embora.

– Melhor... por quê?

Digory e Polly trocaram olhares aflitos. Não ousavam dizer coisa alguma, mas os olhares significavam o seguinte: "Que coisa pavorosa!" E também: "Vamos ver se damos um jeito".

– Se o senhor permitir que a gente vá jantar, – falou Polly – voltaremos mais tarde.

– Como posso saber que voltarão realmente? – perguntou tio André, com um sorriso astuto. Pareceu, no entanto, mudar de idéia. – Muito bem, se precisam mesmo ir, que hei de fazer? Não deve ser divertido para dois jovens como vocês conversar com um velhote. – Deu um suspiro e continuou: – Vocês não podem imaginar como me sinto sozinho às vezes! Podem ir jantar, meus filhos. Mas antes quero lhes dar um presente. Não é todo dia que encontro uma moça neste meu velho estúdio, principalmente uma senhorita tão bela como você.

Polly já começava a achar que ele não era tão louco, afinal de contas.

– Quer um anel, meu bem? – perguntou tio André.

– Um daqueles verdes? Quero, sim!

– Um verde, não! – replicou tio André. – Lamento muito não poder dispor dos anéis verdes. Mas terei o maior prazer em presenteá-la com um dos amarelos: de todo o coração. Experimente um.

Polly já havia superado o medo e estava convencida de que o velho não era louco. E os anéis eram de fato atraentes. Caminhou para a bandeja.

– Estranho! O zumbido aqui é mais forte. Parece que vem dos anéis.

– Você está imaginando coisas, cara menina! – disse o velho, com uma risada. Parecia uma risada comum, mas Digory percebera uma expressão quase de gula na face do tio.

– Polly, não banque a idiota! – gritou ele. – Não toque nos anéis!

Era tarde demais. Polly já tinha pegado um anel. E imediatamente, sem barulho, sem um clarão, sem nenhum aviso, já não existia Polly. Digory e tio André estavam agora sozinhos na sala.

Foi tão repentino, tão horrível, tão diferente de tudo o que já havia acontecido a Digory, mesmo em pesadelos, que ele deu um grito. Instantaneamente a mão de tio André tapou-lhe a boca.

– Nada disso! Sua mãe pode ouvir, e você sabe muito bem que ela não deve levar sustos.

Nada podia ser mais desagradável, disse Digory mais tarde, do que lidar com um sujeito naquelas condições. Mas não gritou de novo.

– Melhor assim – disse tio André. – Reconheço que é chocante quando vemos pela primeira vez uma pessoa sumir. É fato: até eu fiquei arrepiado quando vi outro dia o porquinho-da-índia desaparecer.

– Foi naquele dia que o senhor deu um berro?

– Ah, você ouviu? Espero que não ande me espionando.

– Não fiz isso – disse Digory, indignado –, mas quero saber o que aconteceu com a Polly.

– Pode me dar os parabéns! – replicou tio André, esfregando as mãos. – Minha experiência deu certo. A menina se foi, sumiu deste mundo!

– O que o senhor fez com ela?

– Enviei a menina para um outro lugar.

– Que história é essa?

Tio André sentou-se e respondeu:

– Bem, vou contar-lhe tudo. Já ouviu falar de dona Lenir?

– Não é uma tia-avó ou qualquer coisa parecida?

– Não é exatamente isso; era a minha madrinha. Aquela ali na parede.

Digory olhou e viu uma fotografia amarelada, mostrando uma velha com um chapéu antigo. Lembrava-se agora de que já vira uma foto dela numa velha gaveta. Tinha perguntado à mãe quem era, mas esta preferira não tocar no assunto. Não era uma figura simpática – pensou Digory –, mas a gente nunca tem certeza quando se trata dessas fotografias antigas.

– Havia alguma coisa... Algo errado com ela, tio André? – perguntou o menino.

– Bom – respondeu o tio, estalando os dedos –, isso depende do que você chama de errado. As pessoas são tão quadradas! Sem dúvida, ficou bastante esquisita nos seus últimos tempos. Não tinha muito juízo. Foi por isso que a prenderam.

– Num hospício?

– Não! Que é isso?! De maneira nenhuma! Só na cadeia.

– Ah, sim.. Por quê?

– Ah, coitadinha – respondeu tio André –, andou agindo mal. Tanta coisa! Mas não vamos falar nisso. Sempre foi muito boazinha para mim!

– Escute tio, que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra? Quero saber se Polly...

– Tudo a seu tempo, rapaz. Eu era uma das poucas pessoas que minha madrinha gostava de ver quando adoeceu gravemente. Ela não se dava com as pessoas comuns, ignorantes, entende? Também eu sou assim. Mas ambos nos interessávamos pelas mesmas coisas. Poucos dias antes de morrer, ela me disse para ir buscar em sua casa uma pequena caixa, que ela guardava numa velha escrivaninha. No momento em que toquei na caixa já senti, pelo formigamento dos meus dedos, que tinha nas mãos um vasto segredo. Deu-me a caixa e tive de fazer-lhe uma promessa: logo que ela morresse, tinha de queimar tudo, sem abrir, depois de certas cerimônias. Não cumpri minha promessa.

– Não diga! Foi muito feio de sua parte! – exclamou Digory.

– Feio? – perguntou tio André, muito admirado. – Ah, estou entendendo. Está querendo dizer que os meninos devem cumprir suas promessas. Muito bem, estou gostando de ver. Mas também deve admitir que essas regras morais, embora excelentes para as crianças... e para a criadagem... e para as mulheres... e para as pessoas em geral... não podem ser aplicadas aos grandes estudiosos, aos grandes sábios, aos grandes pensadores. Não, Digory! Homens como eu, conhecedores da sabedoria oculta, não estão amarrados a essas regras vulgares... do mesmo modo como estamos distanciados dos prazeres vulgares. Nosso destino, meu filho, é solitário, mas está acima de tudo.

Suspirou e assumiu uma expressão tão grave, tão nobre, tão misteriosa, que por um instante Digory chegou a pensar que ele dissera alguma coisa muito profunda. Lembrou-se, porém, da cara feia do tio um momento antes de Polly sumir, e as palavras perderam a eloqüência. Pensou: "Ele está querendo dizer é que pode fazer tudo o que quiser para obter tudo o que desejar".

– Naturalmente – prosseguiu tio André –, durante muito tempo não ousei abrir a caixa. Sabia que devia estar guardando algo extremamente perigoso, pois a minha madrinha era de fato uma mulher fora do comum. Para dizer a verdade, era uma das últimas criaturas mortais, neste país, que ainda tinha nas veias sangue de fada. (Uma vez me disse que havia mais duas no tempo dela: uma duquesa e uma arrumadeira.) Sério, Digory, você está agora conversando com o último homem (muito provavelmente) que teve realmente uma fada madrinha. Que tal? É uma coisa de que você poderá se lembrar com orgulho quando tiver a minha idade.

"Aposto que era mais uma bruxa do que uma fada", pensou Digory, acrescentando em voz alta:

– Quero é saber de Polly.

– Que mania de bater sempre na mesma tecla! – exclamou tio André. – Como se isso fosse a coisa importante! Minha primeira iniciativa foi, naturalmente, estudar a própria caixa. Era muito antiga. Já bem sabia que não era grega, nem egípcia, nem babilônica, nem hitita, nem chinesa. Era mais antiga do que essas nações. Ah, que dia fabuloso quando descobri, afinal, a verdade! A caixa viera da Atlântida, quer dizer, era séculos mais velha do que essas coisas da Idade da Pedra que costumam desenterrar aí na Europa. Não era uma coisa rústica como aquelas outras. Pois já na aurora do tempo a Atlântida era uma grande cidade, com palácios, templos e homens cultos.

Fez uma pausa como se esperasse algum comentário de Digory. Mas este, que de minuto a minuto estava gostando menos do tio, não disse nada. Tio André retomou a palavra:

– Enquanto isso, eu estava aprendendo um bocado sobre magia em geral (não seria conveniente contar isso a uma criança). Enfim, cheguei a ter uma boa noção das coisas que podiam existir dentro da caixa. Depois de vários estudos, fui apertando o cerco. E claro: tive de conhecer algumas... bem... algumas pessoas, digamos, à margem da sociedade... Passei por algumas experiências muito, muito desagradáveis. Foi por isso que fiquei de cabelos brancos. Mas ninguém pode virar feiticeiro sem pagar um preço. Acabei perdendo a saúde. Mas melhorei. E acabei conhecendo o segredo.

Embora não houvesse a menor possibilidade de que alguém pudesse escutá-los, tio André inclinou-se e cochichou:

– A caixa da Atlântida continha certa coisa que fora trazida de outro mundo, quando o nosso mundo mal começava!...

– Que coisa? – perguntou Digory, que mesmo sem querer já estava curioso.

– Pó. Pó fininho, pó seco. Nada de entusiasmar. Nada que valesse tanto trabalho – é o que você deve estar achando. Ah, mas quando vi aquele pó (tive o cuidado de não tocar nele) e pensei que cada grãozinho ali já estivera em outro mundo... Não estou falando de outro planeta, pois os planetas fazem parte do nosso mundo... Estou falando de outro mundo mesmo – uma outra natureza, um outro universo –, um lugar onde você jamais chegaria, mesmo que viajasse eternamente através do espaço deste nosso universo... Um mundo que só poderia ser alcançado através da magia! Bem...

A essa altura tio André esfregava tanto as mãos que seus dedos estalavam como fogos de artifício. E prosseguiu:

– Sabia que, se fizesse direito, aquele pó nos levaria ao lugar de onde viera. A dificuldade era esta: como fazer? Minhas primeiras experiências foram grandes fracassos. Usei porquinhos-da-índia. Alguns apenas morreram. Outros explodiram feito bombas...

– Que maldade! – exclamou Digory, que ia tinha tido um porquinho-da-índia.

– Como você teima em fugir do assunto! É para isso que as criaturas existem. Paguei com o meu dinheiro! Onde é mesmo que eu estava? Ah, sim. Afinal acabei conseguindo fazer os anéis: os amarelos. Surgiu então uma nova dificuldade. Estava convencido de que um anel amarelo remeteria ao outro mundo qualquer criatura que tocasse nele. Mas de que valeria isso, se a criatura não podia voltar para dizer o que havia visto por lá?

– E a própria criatura? – perguntou Digory. – Não podendo voltar, ficaria numa enrascada!

– Você sempre olha as coisas de um ponto de vista negativo – replicou tio André, com impaciência. – Não passa pela sua cabeça que se tratava de uma experiência magna? Só remetemos uma pessoa a outro lugar quando desejamos saber como é esse outro lugar. Certo?

– Bem, e por que o senhor mesmo não foi? – Digory jamais vira alguém tão surpreso e ofendido quanto o tio, por causa de uma simples pergunta:

– Eu?! Eu?! Esse menino deve estar maluco! Um homem da minha idade, nas minhas condições de saúde, correr o risco do impacto e dos perigos de um universo diferente?! Nunca ouvi nada tão disparatado em toda a minha vida! Você sabe o que está dizendo? Pense bem: trata-se de um outro mundo, onde podemos encontrar tudo... Tudo.

– E foi para lá que o senhor enviou a Polly?! – As bochechas de Digory estavam vermelhas de raiva. – Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: o senhor pode ser meu tio, mas procedeu como um covarde, mandando uma menina para um lugar aonde o senhor não tem coragem de ir.

– Bico calado! – ordenou tio André, dando um tapa na mesa. – Não admito que um fedelho fale comigo dessa maneira. Você não entende nada. Eu sou o grande mestre, o mago, o iniciado, o que está realizando a experiência. É claro que preciso de material para executá-la. Daqui a pouco você vai me dizer que deveria ter pedido licença aos porquinhos-da-índia antes de usá-los. Nenhuma alta sabedoria pode ser atingida sem uma dose de sacrifício. Mas a idéia de que o sacrificado deva ser eu mesmo é completamente ridícula. É como pedir a um general para lutar como um soldado raso. Suponhamos que eu morresse... Que seria do trabalho de toda a minha vida?

– Olhe, é melhor acabar com esse papo – interrompeu Digory. – O senhor vai trazer Polly de volta?

– Já ia dizer-lhe, quando você me interrompeu com os seus maus modos, que descobri afinal a maneira de fazer a viagem de volta. Os anéis verdes são capazes disso.

– Mas Polly não levou nenhum anel verde.

– É, não levou – disse tio André, com um sorriso maldoso.

– Se não levou, não poderá voltar! – gritou Digory. – É como se o senhor a tivesse assassinado.

– Poderá voltar se alguém for buscá-la, usando também um anel amarelo e levando consigo dois anéis verdes, um para si, outro para ela.

Digory percebeu que tinha caído numa armadilha. Ficou olhando para o tio André, estarrecido, boquiaberto. As bochechas passaram do vermelho ao pálido. Tio André continuou, agora num tom forte e alto, como se fosse um tio perfeito que tivesse dado ao sobrinho um dinheirinho e um bom conselho:

– Espero, Digory, que você não acene agora a bandeira branca. Ficaria muito triste se uma pessoa de nossa família não tivesse a honra e a nobreza de socorrer uma dama em... em perigo.

– Oh, cale a boca! – gritou Digory. – Se o senhor tivesse um pingo de honra, iria o senhor mesmo. Mas sei que não tem. Está bem. Já vi que tenho de ir. Só que o senhor é um monstro. Tudo, tudo cruelmente planejado: ela foi sem saber de nada, e agora tenho de ir buscá-la.

– É claro – comentou tio André, com seu odioso sorriso.

– Pois muito bem: eu vou. Mas tem uma coisa que faço questão de dizer antes de ir: até hoje não acreditava em magia. Agora sei que existe. Sendo assim, acho que os velhos contos de fada são todos mais ou menos verdadeiros. E o senhor não passa de um bruxo cruel como os que existem nos contos. Escute então: nunca soube de um bruxo que não acabasse pagando por sua maldade no final da história. É só.

De todas as coisas ditas por Digory, foi esta a única que teve endereço certo. Sobressaltado, tio André revelou tanto horror na face que, apesar de sua monstruosidade, era quase possível ter pena dele. Um segundo depois recompôs-se, dizendo com um sorriso forçado:

– Bem, bem, é natural que uma criança pense dessa maneira, uma criança criada entre mulheres, como você. Não precisa preocupar-se com os meus perigos, Digory. Não seria melhor preocupar-se com os perigos por que passa a sua amiguinha? Já há algum tempo que ela foi embora. Se algum perigo existir lá... bem... seria uma pena chegar um pouquinho atrasado.

– Até parece que o senhor se importa muito com isso! – disse Digory, impetuosamente. – Já estou cheio desse papo. Que devo fazer?

– Antes de mais nada, aprender a controlar os seus nervos, meu filho – respondeu o tio André, com frieza. – Do contrário vai acabar como a sua tia. Vamos.

Levantou-se, calçou um par de luvas e dirigiu-se para a bandeja de anéis.

– Eles só funcionam quando estão de fato em contato com a pele. Com luvas posso pegá-los à vontade, assim. Se levar um no bolso nada acontecerá. Mas tenha muito cuidado para não colocar a mão no bolso por distração. No momento em que tocar um anel amarelo, sumirá deste mundo. Quando estiver no outro lugar, espero que – isso ainda não foi testado, naturalmente, mas sempre espero –, ao tocar no anel verde, você desapareça de lá e reapareça aqui. Bem. Pego estes dois verdes e deixo que eles caiam dentro do seu bolso esquerdo. Não se esqueça do bolso em que estão os verdes. V para verde e E para esquerdo. V.E., preste atenção, as primeiras duas letras de verde. Um para você, outro para a garota. Agora pegue um amarelo. Eu – se fosse você – colocaria o anel no dedo, pois assim é mais difícil perdê-lo.

Digory já estava para agarrar o anel amarelo quando se lembrou de algo importante:

– Espere um pouco: e mamãe? Se ela perguntar onde eu estou?

– Quanto mais depressa for, mais depressa estará de volta – disse o tio André, tentando ser animador.

– Mas o senhor nem mesmo sabe se eu vou voltar.

Tio André sacudiu os ombros, deu uns passos, abriu a porta e disse:

– Pois muito bem. Como quiser. Desça para jantar. Deixe que as feras devorem a garota. Ou que ela se afogue. Ou que morra de fome. Ou que se perca no outro mundo. Se é o que prefere. Para mim dá no mesmo. Talvez fosse bom que, antes do chá, você avisasse à mãe dela que nunca mais verá a filha... Só porque você tem medo de colocar um anel no dedo.

– Ai, ai – gemeu Digory –, queria tanto ser grande para lhe dar um murro na cara!

Abotoou o casaco, respirou fundo e pegou o anel. Pensando, como sempre pensou mais tarde, que não havia para ele outra maneira de proceder com dignidade.


	3. Capítulo 2

**2****° Capítulo: ****Bosque Entre Dois Mundos**

Tio André e o estúdio sumiram imediatamente. Por um momento tudo ficou turvo. Digory conseguiu ver uma suave luz verde vindo de cima e a escuridão embaixo. Não parecia estar apoiado em coisa alguma. Nada lhe tocava, aparentemente. "Acho que estou dentro d'água" – pensou. "Ou debaixo d'água.". Levou um susto, mas percebeu em seguida que estava sendo levado para cima. De súbito viu que tinha chegado ao ar livre e que se arrastava para a relva da margem de um pequeno lago.

Quando se firmou nos pés, notou que não estava pingando, nem respirando sem fôlego, como é de esperar que aconteça com quem tenha estado dentro d'água. Suas roupas continuavam sequinhas.

Estava à beira de um pequeno lago com uns três metros de largura, cercado por um bosque. As árvores ficavam tão próximas umas das outras que não podia ver o céu. A luz existente era a luz verde coando-se através das folhas. O sol em cima devia ser muito brilhante, pois essa luz verde era intensa e cálida.

Não é possível imaginar bosque mais calmo. Não havia pássaros, nem insetos, nem bichos, nem vento. Quase se podia sentir as árvores crescendo. O lago de onde acabara de sair não era o único. Eram muitos, todos bem próximos uns dos outros. Tinha-se a impressão de ouvir as árvores bebendo água com suas raízes. Mais tarde, sempre que tentava descrever esse bosque, Digory dizia: "Era um lugar rico: rico como um panetone.".

O mais estranho de tudo era que Digory tinha praticamente se esquecido de como viera parar ali. De qualquer modo, não se lembrava de Polly, de tio André ou mesmo de sua mãe. Não estava assustado, excitado ou curioso. Se alguém lhe tivesse perguntado: "De onde você veio?", provavelmente teria respondido: "Nunca saí daqui." Ou, como disse depois: "Não era um lugar onde as coisas acontecem. As árvores vão crescendo, só isso."

Depois de contemplar o bosque por um longo tempo, Digory notou que havia uma menina deitada ao pé de uma árvore, ali pertinho. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, como se estivesse entre a vigília e o sono. Olhou-a por um bom tempo e nada disse, até que ela falou, com uma voz sonhadora e satisfeita:

– Acho que já vi você antes.

– Também acho que já vi você – replicou Digory. – Está aqui há muito tempo?

– Oh, sempre estive aqui – respondeu a menina. – Pelo menos... não sei... estou aqui há muito tempo.

– Eu também.

– Não, você não. Acabei de ver você saindo daquele lago.

– É, acho que você tem razão – disse Digory com ar espantado. – Tinha me esquecido.

Ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo.

– Escute – disse depois a garota. – Será que já não nos encontramos antes? Tenho a impressão... É como se fosse um quadro na minha cabeça... De um menino e de uma menina iguaizinhos a nós dois... Vivendo num lugar muito diferente daqui... Talvez não passe de um sonho.

– Também acho que sonhei a mesma coisa – afirmou Digory. – Sonhei com uma menina e um menino, vizinhos... E tem também umas vigas por onde os dois caminham. Lembro que a menina esta com o rosto sujo.

– Não está confundindo? No meu sonho é o menino que está com o rosto sujo.

– Não consigo me lembrar do rosto do menino – respondeu Digory. E perguntou: – Que é aquilo?

– Ora, um porquinho-da-índia. E era mesmo, um porquinho-da-índia gordinho, farejando a relva. Bem no meio do animalzinho havia uma fita e, preso a ela, um reluzente anel amarelo.

– Olhe, olhe! – gritou Digory. – O anel! E olhe aqui: você também está com um anel amarelo. E eu também.

A menina sentou-se, interessada pela primeira vez. Ficaram olhando um para o outro, de olhos muito arregalados, tentando captar alguma lembrança. E acabaram gritando ao mesmo tempo:

– O Sr. André!

– Tio André!

Logo se deram conta dequem eram e começaram a relembrar o resto da história, depois de alguns minutos de animada conversa.

Então Digory contou a Polly de que maneira torpe tio André os levara até ali.

– Que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou a menina. – Pegar o porquinho e ir para casa?

– Não temos pressa – respondeu Digory, com um grande bocejo.

– Acho que temos. Este lugar é calmo demais... É tão... tão feito sonho. Você está quase dormindo. Se a gente se entrega, cai por aqui mesmo e passa a vida toda cochilando.

– Pois estou gostando muito daqui – disse Digory.

– Eu também, mas precisamos ir embora. – Polly levantou-se e começou a caminhar cautelosamente na direção do porquinho-da-índia. Porém mudou de idéia. – Acho que devemos deixar o porquinho. Está todo feliz; se a gente levar o bichinho de volta, seu tio vai fazer algo horrível com ele.

– Aposto que sim, pelo jeito que nos tratou! Aliás, como é que vamos voltar para casa?

– Mergulhando outra vez no lago, eu acho. Foram os dois para a beira do lago e puseram-se a olhar as águas calmas, que refletiam com profusão os ramos verdes e folhudos. Parecia um lago muito fundo.

– Não temos roupas de banho. – disse Polly.

– Deixe de ser boba, não precisamos de roupas de banho – replicou Digory. – Podemos pular assim mesmo; já esqueceu que a gente não se molha?

– Sabe nadar?

– Um pouquinho. E você?

– Bem... mais ou menos.

– Acho que não vai ser preciso nadar – disse Digory. – Nós queremos é ir para baixo, não é?

Nenhum deles achava muito simpática a idéia de pular no lago, mas ninguém disse nada. Deram-se as mãos e contaram: "Um... dois... três... já" – e pularam.

Foi aquela pancada na água. Quando abriram os olhos viram que ainda se encontravam, de mãos dadas, no bosque verde, com a água dando nos calcanhares. Parecia que o lago não tinha mais do que um palmo de fundura. Os dois saíram outra vez para a terra seca.

– Que é que está errado, ora essa?! – disse Polly com a voz assustada, mas não muito, pois era praticamente impossível sentir medo naquele mundo demasiadamente calmo.

– Ah, já sei – disse Digory. – É claro que não podia dar certo. Ainda estamos usando os nossos anéis amarelos, que só valem para a viagem de vinda. É o verde que leva para casa. Precisamos trocar de anéis. Tem bolso? Ótimo. Ponha seu anel amarelo no bolso direito. Tenho dois verdes. Olhe aqui um para você.

Com os anéis nos dedos, voltaram para o lago. Mas antes que tentassem novo mergulho, Digory deu um suspiro que não acabava nunca: "O... o... o... oh!"

– Que está acontecendo agora?

– Acabei de ter uma idéia genial. E os outros lagos?

– Não estou entendendo...

– Escute: se podemos voltar ao nosso mundo mergulhando aqui, não é lógico que a gente deva ir para outro lugar pulando em outro lago? Imagine se há um mundo diferente no fundo de cada lago!

– Mas eu pensei que a gente já estivesse no Outro Mundo do seu tio, ou no Outro Lugar, seja lá o que for. Você não disse...

– Não me chateie com o tio André, ora bolas! Acho que ele não entende nada deste lugar, pois nunca teve peito para vir por conta própria. Só falou de um Outro Mundo. Suponhamos que haja dezenas...

– Quer dizer, este bosque é apenas um dos mundos?

– Não! Acho que este bosque nem chega a ser um mundo. Não deve ser mais do que um lugar de passagem.

Polly olhava intrigada.

– Não está vendo? Lembre-se do túnel; não pertence a nenhuma das casas, mas você pode andar por ele e entrar em qualquer uma delas. Não será este bosque uma coisa parecida?... Um lugar que não pertence a nenhum dos mundos, mas que dá acesso a todos os mundos?

– Bem... Ainda que... – começou a dizer Polly, mas o amigo nem parecia ouvi-la.

– Isso explica tudo – continuou Digory. – Por isso aqui é tão calmo e sonolento. Nada acontece, nunca. Como no túnel. É dentro das casas que as pessoas conversam e fazem as coisas e comem. Nada existe nos lugares de passagem, atrás das paredes, em cima dos tetos ou debaixo do assoalho. Mas do nosso túnel podemos passar para todas as casas do quarteirão. Acho que daqui poderemos ir a um lugar fabuloso.

– Qual?

– Qualquer um. Não precisamos mergulhar no mesmo lago por onde chegamos. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

– O Bosque entre Dois Mundos – disse Polly, com olhar sonhador. – Bonito!

– Vamos logo. Que lago você prefere?

– Preste atenção: eu é que não vou experimentar nenhum lago novo antes de ter certeza de poder voltar pelo lago antigo. Ainda nem sabemos se vai dar certo.

– Perfeito! Voltar para ser agarrado por tio André, que vai tomar os nossos anéis antes de a brincadeira ter começado! Isso não!

– A gente não podia ir pelo menos metade do caminho no nosso lago – apelou Polly –, só para ver se funciona? Se funcionar, trocaremos de anéis e subiremos de novo antes de voltar ao estúdio do seu tio. Levamos bem pouco tempo para subir até aqui; acho que não vai demorar nada para voltar.

Digory chegou a se atrapalhar um pouco antes de concordar com isso, mas não teve outro jeito, porque Polly se recusava às novas explorações em novos mundos, caso não tivesse a certeza de poder voltar ao antigo. Em se tratando de muitos perigos, era quase tão valente quanto ele (marimbondos, por exemplo), mas não estava interessada em descobrir coisas das quais nunca ninguém jamais ouvira falar. Digory era do tipo que gostava de conhecer tudo e, quando cresceu, tornou-se o famoso professor Kirke, que aparece em outros livros.

Depois de muita discussão, concordaram que deviam colocar os anéis ("Os verdes, por segurança", disse Digory, "pois assim a gente não vai esquecer qual é qual") e mergulhar de mãos dadas. No entanto, quando calculassem estar de volta ao estúdio de tio André, Polly deveria dar um grito – "Trocar!" –, e então tirariam os verdes e colocariam os amarelos. Polly fez questão de ter o comando dessa operação, contrariando Digory.

Colocaram os anéis verdes, deram-se as mãos e, mais uma vez, contaram com voz firme: "Um... dois... três... já!"

Dessa vez deu certo. É difícil contar como foi, pois tudo aconteceu com uma rapidez extraordinária. Primeiro houve luzes brilhantes num céu escuro; Digory sempre achou que eram astros, jurando que chegou a ver Júpiter pertinho, a ponto de distinguir as luas do planeta. Mas quase instantaneamente começaram a surgir fileiras e mais fileiras de tetos, e puderam ver a catedral de São Paulo. Era Londres lá embaixo. Mas enxergavam também através das paredes de todas as casas. Viram o tio André, a princípio sombrio e fora de foco, mas ficando cada vez mais nítido. Antes que ele se tornasse de fato uma realidade, Polly gritou: "Trocar!" – e trocaram os anéis. O nosso mundo foi se apagando mais uma vez, como num sonho, e a luz verde do alto ficou mais intensa, até que as cabeças apontaram fora d'água e ganharam a margem do lago. A operação toda não durou mais do que um minuto.

– Pronto! – exclamou Digory. – Tudo certo. Agora, vamos à exploração. Qualquer lago serve. Vamos experimentar este aqui.

– Um momento! Não vamos fazer uma marca neste lago?

Ficaram pálidos e de olhos arregalados quando perceberam a extensão da loucura que Digory esteve por cometer. Pois existiam inúmeros lagos no bosque, todos iguais, e iguais também eram as árvores. Se não assinalassem o lago que conduzia ao nosso mundo, as possibilidades de encontrá-lo novamente seriam mínimas.

A mão de Digory tremia quando abriu o canivete e cortou uma boa braçada de relva na beira do lago. A terra, que cheirava deliciosamente, era de um vivo castanho-avermelhado, que se distinguia contra o verde.

– Ainda bem que um de nós tem um pouco de juízo – disse Polly.

– Não fique aí contando prosa; vamos logo ver o que há num desses lagos.

Polly deu-lhe uma resposta ferina e ele respondeu com palavras ainda mais indelicadas. A briga durou vários minutos, mas seria aborrecido contar tudo aqui. Vamos saltar para o instante em que ambos, com o coração aos pulos e caretas de medo, puseram-se à beira do lago desconhecido, com os anéis amarelos nos dedos e de mãos dadas.

– Um... dois... três... já!

Splash! Mais uma vez não funcionou. Esse lago, também, parecia ser somente uma poça. Em vez de alcançar um mundo novo, só conseguiram molhar os pés e as pernas pela segunda vez aquela manhã (se é que era manhã: o tempo parece ser sempre o mesmo no Bosque entre Dois Mundos).

– Que droga! – exclamou Digory. – O que está errado agora? Não pusemos os anéis amarelos? Ele não falou amarelos para as viagens para fora?

Acontecia o seguinte: o tio André, que não entendia coisa nenhuma do Bosque entre Dois Mundos, tinha uma idéia errada sobre os anéis. Os amarelos não eram anéis para ir "para fora" e os verdes não eram para ir "para casa". Pelo menos, não como ele pensava. A matéria-prima de que eram feitos ambos provinha do bosque. O material dos anéis amarelos tinha o poder de conduzir ao bosque; era matéria querendo retornar às origens. Mas a matéria dos anéis verdes, pelo contrário, estava querendo evadir, sair de seu próprio mundo; assim, um anel verde levava do bosque para um mundo qualquer.

Tio André, entenda, estava trabalhando com coisas que ele próprio não conhecia muito bem; acontece isso com a maioria dos feiticeiros. Digory, naturalmente, também não percebeu isso com clareza, a não ser mais tarde. Mas, depois de muita troca de idéias, os dois decidiram experimentar os anéis verdes, no mesmo lago desconhecido, só para ver no que dava.

– Se você topar, eu topo! – disse Polly.

Mas disse isso só por estar convencida, lá no fundo do coração, de que anel nenhum iria funcionar no poço novo; só havia um acidente a temer, o baque dentro d'água.

Não sei com certeza se Digory estava pressentindo a mesma coisa. De qualquer maneira, quando colocaram os verdes e voltaram à beira do lago de mãos dadas, estavam bem mais animados e menos solenes do que da primeira vez.

– Um... dois... três... já!

Não pôde haver dúvida sobre a magia dessa vez. Lá se foram eles aos emboléus, primeiramente através da escuridão e, depois, através de um turbilhão de formas em movimento, formas que podiam ser quase tudo que se pode imaginar. Foi ficando mais claro. De repente sentiram que estavam em cima de algo sólido. Um instante mais e as coisas ficaram em foco; já podiam distingui-las.

– Que lugar mais estranho! – exclamou Digory.

– Não estou gostando nada daqui! – disse Polly, com um tremor.

Antes de tudo, chamou-lhes a atenção a luz. Não era nada parecida com a luz do sol. E não era como a luz elétrica, ou de lampiões, ou de velas, ou qualquer outra luz que já tivessem visto. Era uma luz tristonha, meio avermelhada, nada comunicativa. Uma luz parada.

Estavam numa superfície plana e pavimentada, com grandes edifícios ao redor; era uma espécie de pátio. O céu era de uma escuridão fora do comum, de um azul quase preto.

– Que clima mais engraçado – disse Digory. – Será que chegamos na horinha de uma tempestade? Ou de um eclipse?

– Não estou gostando nem um pouquinho – repetiu Polly.

Estavam cochichando, mesmo sem saber por quê. E continuavam de mãos dadas, também sem saber o motivo.

As paredes ao redor do pátio eram muito altas, com janelões sem vidraças. Arcos sobre colunas abriam bocas escuras como túneis de estradas de ferro. Fazia um friozinho.

A pedra das construções parecia vermelha, mas devia ser o reflexo da luz esquisita. Evidentemente era um lugar muito antigo. Muitas das pedras que pavimentavam o pátio estavam rachadas, e nenhuma delas se ajustava bem à outra. Um dos pórticos em arco estava atulhado de destroços.

As crianças deram várias voltas, examinando os recantos do pátio. Tinham medo de que alguém – ou alguma coisa – as espreitasse enquanto estivessem de costas.

– Acha que existe alguém aqui? – murmurou Digory, tomando coragem.

– Acho que não. Está tudo em ruínas. Não ouvimos nem um barulhinho até agora.

– Vamos ficar quietos e prestar atenção – sugeriu Digory.

Apuraram os ouvidos, mas a única coisa que ouviram foi o bate-bate do coração. O lugar era no mínimo tão silencioso como o silencioso Bosque entre Dois Mundos. Mas era um silêncio diferente. A calma do bosque era cálida e cheia de vida (quase que se podia ouvir as árvores crescendo); ali, ao contrário, era um silêncio morto, gelado e vazio. Não dava para imaginar uma planta crescendo.

– Vamos para casa – disse Polly.

– Mas ainda não vimos nada! – protestou Digory. – já que estamos aqui, vamos dar uma espiada.

– Aposto que não há nada que interesse neste lugar.

– Ora, bolas! Que graça tem encontrar um anel mágico, que leva a gente a outros mundos, se você tem medo quando chega lá e quer dar para trás?

– Quem está falando em dar para trás? – protestou Polly, largando a mão de Digory.

– Só quis dizer que você não parece muito entusiasmada.

– Pois fique sabendo que vou aonde você for.

– Além do mais, a gente pode cair fora quando quiser. Vamos pôr os anéis verdes no bolso esquerdo. Não podemos é esquecer que os amarelos estão no bolso direito. Pode ficar com a mão pertinho do bolso, mas não meta o dedo lá dentro: é tocar no amarelo e sumir.

Fizeram assim e caminharam para um pórtico enorme, que dava para o interior de um dos edifícios. Quando chegaram perto, viram que lá dentro não era tão escuro quanto tinham pensado. A vasta sala apenumbrada estava vazia, mas, no lado mais distante, erguia-se uma fileira de colunas com arcos interligados. Dos arcos jorrava a mesma luz fatigante. Atravessaram o salão com muito cuidado, temendo encontrar no chão um buraco ou coisa pior. Quando afinal chegaram ao outro lado, cruzaram os arcos e se viram em outro pátio ainda maior.

– Aquilo ali não parece muito seguro – disse Polly, apontando para um lugar onde a parede fazia uma barriga, como se estivesse pronta para desabar no pátio. Em certo ponto faltava uma coluna entre dois arcos. Era evidente que o lugar estava abandonado há centenas, talvez milhares de anos.

– Se agüentou até agora, acho que agüenta mais um pouco – disse Digory. – Mas o jeito é não fazer barulho. Você sabe que um barulhinho pode causar um desabamento... Como as avalanches de neve nos Alpes.

Passaram do pátio a outro pórtico, de lá a uma escadaria, desta a uma fileira de salões, uns depois dos outros, até que se sentiram tontos, tão vastas eram as dimensões de tudo. Estavam sempre imaginando que iriam encontrar ar livre, na esperança de ver, afinal, que espécie de região circundava o enorme palácio. Mas só encontravam pátio depois de pátio.

Devia ter sido uma beleza de lugar quando as pessoas ali viviam. Num dos pátios havia um chafariz, com um grande monstro de pedra de asas abertas e boca escancarada. Embaixo, a larga bacia de pedra, que em outros tempos devia aparar a água, estava mais seca do que um osso ao sol.

Em outros lugares restavam galhos secos de uma espécie de trepadeira que se enroscara pelas colunas e chegara a derrubar algumas. Mas as trepadeiras estavam mortas há muito tempo. Não viram formigas, nem aranhas, nem nenhuma dessas criaturinhas que costumam viver nas ruínas, e, entre as fendas das lajes partidas, nada de capim, nem musgo.

Era tudo tão lúgubre e monótono, que também Digory começou a pensar que talvez fosse melhor colocar o anel amarelo e partir de volta para a verde e cálida floresta do lugar intermediário. Foi quando chegaram a uma enorme porta de folhas duplas, feita de um metal que poderia ser ouro. Entreaberta, era um convite a uma olhadela. Os dois olharam e recuaram para tomar fôlego, pois ali finalmente havia algo digno de ser visto.

Por um instante acharam que o salão estivesse cheio de gente, centenas de pessoas, todas sentadas e impecavelmente imóveis. Digory e Polly também ficaram impecavelmente imóveis por um bom tempo, de olhos fixos lá dentro. Por fim chegaram à conclusão de que as criaturas que estavam contemplando não eram reais. Não passava entre elas o menor sopro de vida. Pareciam estátuas de cera, as mais perfeitas que já existiram.

Dessa vez Polly tomou a dianteira. Havia na sala uma coisa muito mais interessante para ela do que para Digory: as figuras usavam roupas deslumbrantes. Quem gostasse de roupagens bonitas não podia resistir à tentação de chegar mais perto. E o resplendor daquelas cores tornava a sala não propriamente animada ou animadora, mas de certo modo suntuosa e majestosa, depois do vazio e do pó das outras salas. Contava com um número maior de janelas e era bem mais clara.

Mal posso descrever as roupagens. Todas as figuras envergavam mantos e usavam coroas. Os mantos eram rubros e cinza-prateado, ou purpúreos com vívidos tons verdes, bordados com desenhos de flores e de estranhos animais. Pedras preciosas de tamanhos aberrantes refulgiam nas coroas, nos colares, nos cintos.

– Não entendo é como esses tecidos não apodreceram há muito tempo – disse Polly.

– Magia – murmurou Digory. – Não está sentindo o encantamento? Percebi logo que entrei.

– O mais barato desses vestidos custaria um dinheirão em Londres!

Mas Digory estava mais interessado nas fisionomias, que eram mesmo dignas de ser olhadas. As figuras estavam sentadas em cadeiras de pedra nos dois lados da sala, deixando livre o espaço do meio.

– Parece boa gente – falou Digory.

Polly assentiu com a cabeça. As feições eram simpáticas. Homens e mulheres pareciam bondosos e inteligentes. Deviam descender de uma raça bonita. Mas, à medida que as crianças deram alguns passos na sala, aproximaram-se de faces bem diferentes. Rostos solenes. Para falar com aquelas figuras seria indispensável caprichar na gramática. Quando avançaram um pouco mais, encontraram-se diante de faces das quais não gostaram nada. Eram rostos de expressão forte e orgulhosa, porém cruéis. Mais adiante as feições pareciam ainda mais perversas. Um pouquinho mais e depararam com expressões mais terríveis ainda, e nem um pouco felizes. Rostos quase desesperados, como se as pessoas às quais pertencessem tivessem cometido, e também sofrido, coisas pavorosas.

A última figura era a mais interessante: uma mulher muito alta (de fato, todas as figuras do salão eram mais altas do que as pessoas do nosso mundo), vestida mais ricamente do que as outras, e com um olhar tão aterrador e soberbo que quase tirava o fôlego.

Apesar disso, era bela. Muitos anos depois, já velho, Digory chegou a dizer que nunca vira mulher mais bela em toda a sua vida. É preciso dizer, no entanto, que Polly, por sua vez, sempre afirmou não ter visto nela nada de especialmente bonito.

Depois da mulher, havia uma porção de cadeiras vazias, como se o salão tivesse sido projetado para um número bem maior de imagens.

– Daria um doce para saber a história que está por trás disso – falou Digory. – Vamos dar uma espiada naquela coisa no meio da sala.

A coisa não era propriamente uma mesa. Era uma coluna quadrada com um metro de altura; em cima ficava um pequeno arco dourado do qual pendia um pequeno sino de ouro; ao lado encontrava-se um martelinho de ouro.

– Estou pensando... Estou pensando... – disse Digory.

– Acho que tem alguma coisa escrita aqui – interrompeu Polly, agachando-se e olhando para um canto da coluna.

– Puxa, é mesmo. Mas a gente não sabe ler a língua deles...

– Será que não? Tenho minhas dúvidas. Ambos olharam com todos os olhos. Eram de fato estranhos os caracteres sulcados na pedra, mas então o inesperado aconteceu: embora o talhe dos caracteres não se alterasse, os dois perceberam que aos poucos, à medida que olhavam, iam tornando-se capazes de entendê-los. O encantamento começava a agir. Logo já sabiam o que estava escrito na coluna.

O estilo devia ser melhor, mas o sentido dos dizeres era o seguinte:

Ousado aventureiro, decida de uma vez: Faça o sino vibrar e aguarde o perigo Ou acabe louco de tanto pensar:

"Se eu tivesse tocado, o que teria acontecido?" – Eu é que não entro nessa – disse Polly. – Não quero ver perigo nenhum.

– Não adianta Polly, não está vendo que agora é tarde demais? Já caímos na coisa. A gente vai passar a vida pensando o que teria acontecido se tivesse tocado o sino. Eu é que não quero ficar louco, pensando a vida inteira nisso. Eu, não!

– Não seja tão bobo. Que interesse pode ter o que teria acontecido?

– Quem chegou até este ponto, não tem mais saída: ou toca o sino ou fica maluco. É este o encantamento, você não entende? Já estou ficando empolgado... Encantado...

– Não estou sentindo nada – disse Polly, meio zangada. – E nem acredito na sua empolgação. É fita sua.

– É porque você é mulher. Mulher só quer saber de intriga e de fofoca sobre namoros.

– Você ficou igualzinho a seu tio quando disse isso.

– Por que está fugindo do assunto? Estávamos falando sobre...

– Você está falando igualzinho a um homem! – disse Polly, num tom de gente adulta. E acrescentou vivamente, no seu próprio tom: – E não vá dizer que eu também falo como uma mulher. Não vá bancar relógio de repetição.

– Nunca me passaria pela cabeça chamar de mulher uma garotinha como você! – disse Digory com arrogância.

– Ah, quer dizer que eu sou uma garotinha?! – Polly agora estava mesmo furiosa. – Pois já não precisa se incomodar em acompanhar uma garotinha. Chega! Estou cheia deste lugar! E estou farta de você também... seu bestalhão... seu teimoso... burro!

– Nada disso! – gritou Digory, num tom ainda mais rude do que pretendia, pois acabara de ver Polly enfiando a mão no bolso para agarrar o anel amarelo.

De maneira nenhuma vou desculpar o que ele fez em seguida; só posso dizer que Digory se arrependeu muito depois. Antes que a mão de Polly chegasse ao bolso, ele agarrou-lhe o pulso, dando-lhe uma torcida. Defendendo-se da outra mão da menina com o cotovelo, pegou o martelinho e deu no sino de ouro uma bonita martelada. Depois soltou a pobre Polly e ficaram um olhando para o outro, respirando com dificuldade. Polly já começava a chorar, não de medo, nem mesmo de dor, mas de pura e forte raiva. Dentro de dois segundos, no entanto, os acontecimentos iam varrer de seus corações quaisquer ressentimentos.

Logo ao ser golpeado, o sino dera uma nota, a doce nota que se podia esperar de um sino de ouro. Mas o som, em vez de ir morrendo, continuou, e continuou mais forte. No fim de um minuto era duas vezes mais alto do que no início. Daí a pouco estava tão alto que eles (se, em vez de permanecerem de boca aberta, tivessem falado alguma coisa) não poderiam conversar. E o som foi ficando mais forte, mais forte, sempre a mesma nota, ao mesmo tempo suave e terrível. Por fim todo o ar contido no salão vibrava com o som, e podiam perceber que as pedras tremiam sob seus pés. Em seguida, um outro som entrou na sala, um barulho confuso e desastroso, como um trem ao longe, a princípio, depois como o baque de uma árvore caindo. Finalmente, com estardalhaço, uma boa parte do teto despencou no fim do salão; grandes blocos de alvenaria desmoronaram em volta deles; as paredes tremeram.

O ruído do sino parou. As nuvens de poeira sumiram. Tudo voltou à antiga quietude.

Nunca se descobriu se o desabamento do teto era devido a feitiçaria ou se o insuportável som do sino estava acima dos limites toleráveis por aquelas paredes vacilantes.

– Que tal?! Acho que agora você está satisfeito! – disse Polly, arquejante. – Bom... de qualquer jeito, já acabou.

E pensaram que tinha acabado mesmo; mas nunca estiveram tão enganados em toda a sua vida.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3****° Capítulo: ****A Rainha**

As crianças ficaram se entreolhando por cima da coluna. O sino, mesmo sem som, ainda vibrava. De repente ouviram um ruído ligeiro no canto da sala ainda intacto. Viraram-se como dois relâmpagos. Uma das figuras, a mais distante, a mulher que Digory achava tão bela, estava levantando-se da cadeira de pedra. Quando se pôs em pé, verificaram que era ainda mais alta. Via-se logo, não apenas por causa da coroa e da roupagem, mas pelo fulgor de seus olhos e pela curva de seus lábios, que se tratava de uma grande rainha. Olhou em torno, viu os estragos da sala, viu as crianças; não era possível ler em seu rosto a menor reação. Avançou com passadas longas e ligeiras.

– Quem me acordou? Quem quebrou o encanto?

– Acho que fui eu! – respondeu Digory.

– Você! – disse a rainha, colocando no ombro do menino sua linda mão alva. Seus dedos, no entanto, eram mais fortes do que pinças de aço. – Você? Mas não passa de uma criança, uma criança comum! Qualquer pessoa vê logo que não tem nas veias uma só gotinha de sangue nobre. Como uma pessoa assim ousou penetrar nesta casa?

– Viemos de outro mundo, por meio de magia – disse Polly, achando que já era tempo de a rainha dar-lhe alguma atenção.

– Isso é verdade ou mentira? – perguntou a rainha olhando ainda para Digory, sem sequer espiar Polly com o canto do olho.

– É verdade. – disse ele.

A rainha, com a outra mão, levantou o queixo do menino, a fim de melhor observá-lo. Digory tentou encará-la também, mas não resistiu e baixou os olhos. Havia nos olhos dela alguma coisa que o sobrepujava. Depois que o examinou durante um minuto, soltou-lhe o queixo e disse:

– Não tem nada de feiticeiro. Não tem a marca. Só pode ser servo de um feiticeiro. Só por intermédio de feitiçaria alheia conseguiu viajar até aqui.

– Foi o tio André que me enviou para cá – disse Digory.

Nesse momento, não propriamente no salão, mas de algum lugar bem próximo, chegou um ribombar, depois um grande estalido e, em seguida, o estardalhaço de alvenaria desabando.

– Estamos correndo grande perigo. – disse a rainha. – O palácio todo está prestes a ruir. Temos de sair logo para não ficar enterrados nas ruínas.

Falou com a maior calma, como se estivesse apenas comentando o tempo. "Vamos", acrescentou, dando as mãos às crianças. Polly não estava gostando nem um pouquinho da rainha e não lhe teria dado a mão caso pudesse opor alguma resistência. Apesar da fala morosa, os movimentos da rainha eram mais ligeiros que o pensamento.

"Que mulher mais desagradável", pensou a menina. "Com uma torcidinha é capaz de quebrar o meu braço. E agora que ela me agarrou, não posso mais alcançar o anel amarelo. Se eu esticar o braço até o bolso, vai perguntar o que estou fazendo. Aconteça o que acontecer, não podemos revelar nada sobre os anéis. Espero que Digory tenha também o bom senso de manter o bico calado. Seria ótimo se eu pudesse falar com ele a sós durante um segundo".

A rainha os conduziu por um comprido corredor, passando depois por um labirinto de salas, escadarias e pátios. Com freqüência ainda ouviam pedaços do palácio desabando, às vezes pertinho deles. Um arco enorme despencou com estrépito logo depois que haviam passado por baixo dele. Tinham de apertar o passo para acompanhar a rainha, mas ela não mostrava o menor sinal de medo. Digory ia pensando: "Que mulher mais corajosa! E como é forte! É isso que eu chamo de uma rainha! Tomara que ela nos conte a história deste lugar".

Enquanto eles andavam (ou corriam), ela ia dando algumas informações: "Esta é a entrada do calabouço", "Esta passagem conduz à principal câmara de torturas", "Este é um antigo salão de banquetes, onde meu bisavô recebeu setecentos convidados e matou a todos, antes que terminassem de beber. Tinham idéias subversivas".

Chegaram por fim a um salão mais amplo e mais grandioso do que os demais. Pelas suas dimensões e portas enormes, Digory achou que finalmente haviam atingido a entrada principal – no que estava completamente certo. As portas eram negras de doer, de ébano ou de algum metal preto que não existe em nosso mundo. Estavam trancadas com barras enormes, muitas tão altas que não podiam ser alcançadas, e todas pesadas demais para ser erguidas. A rainha soltou a mão do menino e ergueu o braço. As portas altas e pesadíssimas tremeram por um instante, como se fossem de seda, e esboroaram-se no chão, onde só ficou um monte de pó.

– Fiu-fiu! – assobiou Digory.

– Terá o mestre feiticeiro, seu tio, poder igual ao meu? – perguntou a rainha, segurando outra vez com energia a mão de Digory. – Vou apurar isso mais tarde. Mas não se esqueçam do que viram. É o que acontece às pessoas que barram meu caminho.

Uma luz, muito intensa para aquele mundo, invadia o pórtico sem porta. Não se sentiram nada surpresos quando foram conduzidos para o ar livre. O vento era frio, mas, ainda assim, tinha algo de rançoso. Encontravam-se em um alto terraço, do qual se avistava uma vasta e extensa paisagem lá embaixo. Na linha do horizonte pousava um enorme sol vermelho, muito maior do que o nosso. Digory percebeu também que era bem mais velho que o nosso, um sol no fim da vida, já cansado de olhar para aquele mundo. À esquerda do sol, mais ao alto, havia uma única estrela, enorme e reluzente. Eram as duas coisas visíveis no céu escuro e desolado.

Na terra, em todas as direções, estendia-se uma grande cidade, onde não se via coisa viva. Os templos todos, as torres, os palácios, as pirâmides, as pontes projetavam sombras longas e lúgubres à luz daquele sol murcho. Um grande rio percorrera a cidade em tempos idos, mas a água desaparecera há muito, deixando no leito uma poeira cinzenta.

– Olhem bem, que jamais outros olhos verão este cenário – disse a rainha. – Aqui foi Charn, a metrópole, a cidade do Rei dos Reis, o assombro do mundo, de todos os mundos, talvez. Seu tio governa uma cidade grandiosa como esta, menino?

– Não – respondeu Digory. Já ia explicar que seu tio não governava coisa nenhuma, mas a rainha prosseguiu:

– Está em silêncio agora. Mas aqui estive quando o ar vibrava com o estrépito de Charn; o soar dos pés, o ranger das rodas, o estalido dos chicotes, os gemidos dos escravos, o fragor das carruagens, os tambores dos ritos de sacrifício ressoando nos templos... Aqui estive (mas já era o princípio do fim) quando o troar da batalha invadia as ruas e o rio de Charn corria vermelho.

Fez uma pausa e acrescentou:

– No lampejo de um instante, uma mulher fez a cidade desaparecer para sempre.

– Quem? – perguntou Digory, com a voz sumida, já imaginando a resposta.

– Eu! – respondeu a rainha. – Eu, Jadis, a última rainha, mas a rainha do mundo!

As duas crianças ficaram caladas, tiritando no vento frio.

– Foi culpa de minha irmã – prosseguiu a rainha. – Levou-me a isso. Que a maldição de todos os poderes repouse sobre ela eternamente! Eu estava decidida a fazer a paz a qualquer momento... Sim, e estava também decidida a poupar-lhe a vida, desde que me entregasse o trono. Mas ela não quis. Seu orgulho destruiu o mundo todo. Mesmo depois de ter começado a guerra, firmou-se o juramento solene de que ninguém se utilizaria de magia. Quando ela quebrou o juramento, que me restava fazer? Desvairada! Como se ignorasse que eu possuía mais poderes do que ela! E não ignorava também que eu possuía o segredo da Palavra Execrável! Teria pensado – sempre foi uma fraca de espírito – que eu não usaria o meu poder final?

– Qual era? – perguntou Digory.

– O segredo de todos os segredos. Sempre foi do conhecimento dos grandes reis da nossa raça que existia uma palavra, a qual, se pronunciada com as cerimônias adequadas, destruiria todas as coisas vivas, menos a pessoa que a pronunciasse. Os antigos reis, entretanto, eram débeis ou compassivos e comprometeram a si mesmos, e a todos que os sucederam, com grandes juramentos, de jamais nem mesmo buscarem a ciência dessa palavra. Mas eu tomei ciência dela num lugar secreto e paguei terrível preço por isso. Não a usei até que fui forçada a fazê-lo. Lutei desesperadamente para substituí-la por todos os outros meios. Derramei como água o sangue dos meus exércitos...

– Monstro! – resmungou Polly, baixinho.

– A última grande batalha, – continuou a rainha – raivou por três dias aqui, no coração de Charn. Durante três dias eu a contemplei deste mesmo local. Só me utilizei da solução final depois que tombaram meus últimos soldados, quando a mulher maldita, minha irmã, à testa dos rebeldes, já subia aquelas imensas escadarias que vão do centro da cidade ao terraço. Esperei que estivéssemos bem próximas e pudéssemos distinguir nossas fisionomias. Faiscando seus horríveis olhos perversos em cima de mim, disse-me ela: "Vitória!". "Sim", disse-lhe eu, "vitória, mas não sua." Então pronunciei a Palavra Execrável. Um momento depois era eu, sob o sol, a única criatura viva.

– E o povo? – perguntou Digory, sem ar.

– Que povo, garoto?

– O povo, ora, o povo que anda na rua, que nunca iria fazer-lhe mal. E as mulheres, as crianças, os bichos?

– Você não está entendendo. Escute, eu era a rainha; eles todos eram os meus súditos; logo, só viviam para fazer a minha vontade.

– Coitados! – disse Digory.

– Por um momento me esqueci de que você não passa de um menino plebeu. Como iria entender razões de Estado? Precisa aprender uma coisa, criança: o que talvez seja errado para você, ou para qualquer pessoa comum, não é errado para uma rainha como eu. A responsabilidade do mundo pesa sobre os nossos ombros. Precisamos estar livres de todas as normas. Nosso destino é grandioso e solitário.

Digory então lembrou-se de que tio André pronunciara aquelas mesmas palavras. Só que ditas pela rainha Jadis soavam muito mais imponentes, talvez porque seu tio não tivesse dois metros de altura e nem fosse estonteantemente belo.

– Que fez a senhora depois? – perguntou.

– Já havia lançado intensas magias na sala onde se assentam as imagens de meus antepassados. E a força desse encantamento era que eu deveria dormir entre eles, como uma estátua, sem precisar de alimento ou calor, ainda que passassem mil anos, até que chegasse alguém, tocasse o sino e me acordasse.

– Foi a Palavra Execrável que botou o sol desse jeito? – perguntou Digory.

– De que jeito?

– Tão grande, tão vermelho, tão frio.

– Sempre foi assim. Pelo menos, há algumas centenas de milhares de anos. Vocês acaso possuem um sol diferente?

– É, o nosso é menor e mais amarelado. E produz muito mais calor.

– A... a... ah! O... o... oh! – exclamou a rainha. Digory viu em sua face aquele olhar esfomeado e cobiçoso que reparara em tio André. – Ah, quer dizer que seu mundo é mais jovem!

Olhou por mais algum tempo para a cidade vazia (se estava arrependida pelo que fizera, não o demonstrou) e disse:

– Agora, vamos partir. Está fazendo frio aqui, no fim de todas as eras.

– Partir para onde? – perguntaram as duas crianças.

– Para onde? – repetiu Jadis, com real surpresa. – Para o mundo de vocês, é claro.

Polly e Digory se entreolharam, estupefatos.

Polly sentira antipatia pela Rainha à primeira vista; e o próprio Digory, que agora sabia de tudo, já estava farto dela. Não era, em absoluto, o tipo de pessoa que nos dê prazer convidar à nossa casa. E, mesmo que o quisessem, não tinham a menor idéia de como fazê-lo.

Queriam mesmo era partir dali, mas Polly não podia pegar seu anel e, naturalmente, Digory não iria sem ela. Muito corado, o menino gaguejou:

– Oh... oh... nosso mundo. Não... não sabia que a senhora desejava ir lá.

– Ora, vocês só podem ter sido despachados para cá a fim de levar-me para lá.

– Sou capaz de jurar que a senhora não vai gostar nem um pouco do nosso mundo! – replicou Digory. – Não é um lugar para ela, não acha, Polly? É monótono! Não tem nada para se ver, não tem mesmo!

– Terá muita coisa para se ver depois que eu assumir o governo! – foi o comentário da rainha.

– Oh, mas não dá! – disse Digory. – Também não é assim. Eles não vão deixar a senhora entrar, sabe? – A rainha sorriu, com desprezo.

– Grandes reis, inúmeros, pensaram que poderiam enfrentar a Casa de Charn. Caíram todos e até seus nomes foram esquecidos. Jovem insensato! Não percebe que, com a minha beleza e a minha magia, terei todo o seu mundo a meus pés antes de um ano? Prepare seu encantamento e leve-me imediatamente para lá.

– Essa é de lascar. – disse Digory a Polly.

– Talvez receie por seu tio. – disse Jadis. – Mas, caso ele me preste as honras devidas, poderá conservar a vida e o trono. Não vou para destruí-lo. Deve ser um grande feiticeiro, já que descobriu como enviá-lo até aqui. Ele é rei do mundo todo ou só de uma parte?

– Não é rei de coisa nenhuma! – respondeu Digory.

– Mentira sua! A magia e o sangue real andam sempre juntos. Alguém já ouviu falar de gente comum que conhecesse feitiçaria? Não adianta mentir para mim; eu posso ver a verdade. Seu tio é o grande rei e o grande mago de seu mundo. Graças à sua arte, viu a sombra de meu rosto em algum espelho mágico ou num lago encantado. E, por amor à minha beleza, manipulou um feitiço que abalou as bases do mundo e o levou através do abismo entre dois mundos, para que rogasse da minha graça a concessão de ir até ele. Responda: foi ou não foi assim?

– Não foi bem assim! – respondeu Digory.

– Não foi bem assim? – gritou Polly. – Isso é uma besteira do princípio ao fim.

– Porcariazinha! – gritou por sua vez a rainha, virando-se furiosa para Polly e agarrando-lhe os cabelos bem no alto da cabeça, onde dói mais. Mas, ao fazer isso, soltou as mãos de ambos.

– Agora! – gritou Digory.

– Já! – gritou Polly.

Enfiaram as mãos direitas nos bolsos. Nem precisaram colocar os anéis. Foi só tocá-los e o mundo aterrador desapareceu. Deslizaram para cima, e uma cálida luz verde foi-se tornando mais intensa.

– Me solte! Me solte! – berrava Polly.

– Não estou segurando você! – respondia Digory. Suas cabeças em seguida surgiram do poço e, mais uma vez, a luminosa quietude do Bosque entre Dois Mundos os envolveu. Parecia ainda mais cheio de vida, mais cálido e mais tranqüilo depois dos destroços deteriorados de Charn. Se lhes fosse dada a oportunidade, decerto teriam se esquecido de quem eram, de onde vieram, teriam se estendido no chão, deleitando-se, meio adormecidos, a escutar o crescimento das árvores. Dessa vez, porém, uma coisa os manteve mais acordados do que nunca: logo que pisaram a relva descobriram que não se achavam sós. A rainha, ou feiticeira, tinha viajado com eles, agarrada aos cabelos de Polly. Por isso esta gritava "me solte".

Isso vinha a provar uma outra coisa sobre os anéis; tio André nada informara a respeito para Digory porque também ignorava o fenômeno. Para mudar de um mundo para outro, trazido pelo anel, não era preciso usá-lo ou tocá-lo; bastava tocar a pessoa que estivesse em contato com ele. O anel funcionava como um imã; se você agarrar um alfinete com um ímã, pode puxar outros alfinetes em contato com o primeiro.

Mas no bosque a rainha Jadis não era a mesma. Para começar, estava muito mais pálida; tão pálida que mal lhe sobrava alguma beleza. Curvada, parecia ter a respiração opressa, como se o ar local a sufocasse. Já não dava medo às crianças.

– Solte o meu cabelo! Solte o meu cabelo! – esbravejou Polly.

– Solte logo o cabelo dela! – gritou Digory. Ambos caíram em cima da rainha e livraram os cabelos de Polly em poucos segundos. Estavam agora mais fortes do que ela, que tinha uma expressão de terror nos olhos.

– Depressa, Digory – disse Polly. – Vamos trocar os anéis e mergulhar no lago que nos leva para casa.

– Socorro! Socorro! Tenham pena de mim! – suplicou a feiticeira, com uma voz fraca, enquanto cambaleava, ofegante, na direção deles. – Levem-me também. Se me deixarem aqui será uma crueldade, um crime de morte.

– Trata-se de uma razão de Estado – falou Polly com menoscabo. – A mesma razão pela qual você assassinou aquela gente toda lá no seu mundo. Depressa, Digory.

Colocaram os anéis verdes, mas Digory disse:

– Que maçada! O que vamos fazer? – Mesmo sem querer, sentia uma certa pena da rainha.

– Não banque o idiota – disse Polly. – Aposto dez contra um que ela está fingindo. Venha logo. Os dois pularam no lago. Polly ainda pensou: "Que idéia genial ter marcado o lugar!" Mal tinha saltado, Digory sentiu que dois grandes e gélidos dedos haviam pinçado sua orelha. À medida que afundavam e as confusas formas do nosso mundo começavam a surgir, a garra dos dedos apertava mais. Pelo jeito, a feiticeira estava recuperando as forças. Deu tapas e chutes, mas não adiantou nada: já se achavam no estúdio de tio André, que lá estava, olhando boquiaberto a estranha criatura que Digory trouxera de além-mundo.

E era mesmo de abrir a boca. A feiticeira vencera a languidez do Bosque entre Dois Mundos. No nosso mundo, com as coisas de sempre ao redor, a rainha era impressionante. Em Charn já parecera alarmante; em Londres, era de meter medo. Só agora faziam uma idéia exata do tamanho da mulher. "Nem chega a ser humana" – pensou Digory, olhando para ela. E devia estar certo, pois se diz que há sangue de gigante na família real de Charn.

No entanto, a altura da rainha não era nada comparada à sua beleza, impetuosidade e selvageria. Parecia dez vezes mais cheia de vida do que a grande parte das pessoas que a gente encontra em Londres. Tio André, inclinando a cabeça, esfregando as mãos e abrindo os olhos, parecia um coelho acuado. Melhor: ao lado da feiticeira, mais parecia um camarão. Pois, apesar de tudo, como Polly observou mais tarde, havia qualquer semelhança entre ela e ele, qualquer coisa na expressão do rosto. Era o olhar dos bruxos, a marca que Jadis não encontrou na face de Digory.

Pelo menos uma vantagem havia em ver os dois reunidos: não se podia mais ter medo de tio André, assim como não se tem mais medo de minhoca depois de se topar com uma cascavel, ou medo de uma vaca depois de se topar com um touro bravo.

– Bah! – disse Digory para si mesmo. – Feiticeiro, ele! Não dá nem para enganar. Ela, sim, é pra valer!

Tio André continuava a esfregar as mãos e a curvar a cabeça. Procurava uma coisa bem delicada para dizer, mas a boca estava seca como o chafariz de Charn; não conseguia falar. Seu "experimento" com os anéis, como dizia ele, estava sendo um sucesso acima do desejável. Apesar de estar metido em magia há anos, sempre reservara as missões perigosas para outras pessoas. Nada parecido lhe acontecera até então.

Jadis falou. Não muito alto, mas alguma coisa na sua voz fez a sala estremecer.

– Onde está o feiticeiro que me convocou a este mundo?

– Ah... ah... minha senhora – arquejou tio André – É uma honra... excelsa... eu... um... encantador prazer... de acolher... se ao menos este seu humílimo servo fosse antes avisado de vossa real chegada... eu... eu...

– Onde está o feiticeiro, idiota? – perguntou Jadis.

– Ah... ah... minha senhora. Espero que a senhora tenha perdoado... hum... quaisquer liberdades que porventura estas crianças levadas tenham tomado diante de tão augusta presença. Posso assegurar-lhe...

– Você, ainda? – disse a rainha, numa voz ainda mais aterradora. Com uma passada, cruzou a sala, apanhou um punhado do cabelo cinzento de tio André e empurrou a cabeça dele para trás. Examinou-lhe o rosto demoradamente, enquanto o velho piscava os olhos e molhava os lábios o tempo todo. Por fim, soltou-o tão abruptamente que ele rodopiou de encontro à parede.

– Sei que tipo de feiticeiro é você – disse a rainha com desprezo. – Fique firme, animal, e pare de rebolar como se estivesse falando com gente de sua laia. Como aprendeu magia? Sangue real posso jurar que você não tem.

– Bem... realmente... real, no estrito senso da palavra, não tenho – voltou a gaguejar tio André. – Não precisamente real, senhora. Os Ketterley, contudo, pertencem a uma velha família... a uma tradicional família...

– Basta – disse a feiticeira. – Já sei o que você é. Não passa de um feiticeiro de meia-tigela, que só opera por meio de livros e fórmulas. Não há um pingo de magia verdadeira em seu sangue. Gente de seu tipo foi varrida do meu mundo há mais de mil anos. Aqui, entretanto, concedo que você seja o meu servo.

– Será uma honra... Uma grande ventura, senhora, poder prestar-lhe qualquer serviço, um de-de-deleite que...

– Já chega. Você fala demais. Preste atenção em sua primeira tarefa. Estamos numa grande cidade, estou vendo. Vá buscar-me uma carruagem triunfal ou um tapete voador ou um dragão em boa forma... Ou qualquer coisa habitualmente usada pelos nobres de sua terra. Leve-me depois a lugares onde eu possa obter vestidos, jóias e escravos dignos da minha alta posição. Amanhã começarei a conquistar o mundo.

– Eu... eu... Vou correndo buscar um cabriolé. – disse o ofegante tio André.

– Espere! – disse a feiticeira. – Que a sombra da traição nem passe pela sua cabeça. Meus olhos enxergam através das paredes e dentro do espírito dos homens, e estarão dentro de você em todos os lugares. Ao primeiro sinal de desobediência, rogo-lhe esta praga: onde se sentar, será como o ferro em brasa; quando se deitar, invisíveis blocos de gelo pousarão em cima de seus pés. Agora, vá!

O velho saiu como um cachorro com o rabo entre as pernas.

As crianças temiam agora que Jadis quisesse ajustar as contas pelo que ocorrera no bosque. No entanto, a rainha nunca mais mencionou o assunto. Eu acho (e Digory também) que a mente dela era de um tipo que jamais se lembraria daquele lugar calmo. Você poderia levá-la para lá várias vezes, e deixá-la por um longo tempo, que ela continuaria sem lembrança nenhuma.

Agora que ela estava sozinha com as crianças, nem notava a presença delas. Ela era assim mesmo. Em Charn, queria usar Digory e não deu a mínima atenção a Polly; agora, que tinha tio André nas mãos, pouco se importava com Digory. As bruxas em geral são assim. Não estão jamais interessadas nas coisas ou nas pessoas, mas na utilidade eventual destas. São de um espírito prático implacável.

Fez-se silêncio na sala por um ou dois minutos, mas, pelas pancadas do pé de Jadis no chão, via-se que sua impaciência crescia. Por fim falou como para si mesma:

– Que andará fazendo aquele velho maluco? Devia ter trazido um chicote. – e, sem olhar para as crianças, saiu, como um pavão, à procura de tio André.

– Opa! – exclamou Polly, respirando aliviada. – Tenho de ir já para casa. É tarde pra burro.

– Está bem, mas volte o mais cedo que puder! – disse Digory. – Não pode haver nada mais medonho do que ter esta mulher aqui em casa. Temos de combinar um plano.

– O problema é de seu tio. Foi ele quem começou a confusão toda.

– Está certo... mas você volta? Não vá me deixar sozinho numa enrascada destas.

– Vou para casa pelo túnel – disse Polly, com bastante frieza. – É o caminho mais rápido. Se quer mesmo que eu volte, não acha que está na hora de pedir desculpa?

– Desculpa? Mulher é fogo! Que é que eu fiz?

– Oh, nada, é claro! – respondeu Polly, com sarcasmo. – Só torceu o meu pulso como um saca-rolha! Só deu uma martelada no sino como um imbecil de fivela! Só bancou o bestalhão, deixando que ela agarrasse em você lá no bosque! Só isso!

– Oh! – exclamou Digory, muito surpreso. – Muito bem, muito bem, desculpe, desculpe. Reconheço a culpa de tudo. Já disse: desculpe! Mas, por favor, volte. Estarei frito se não voltar.

– Não vejo o que poderá acontecer com você... Acho que é o seu tio André quem vai sentar-se nas cadeiras quentes.

– Não é isso, Polly. Estou preocupado com mamãe. Imagine só se aquela coisa aparece no quarto dela; a mamãe morre na certa.

– Ah, agora estou entendendo – disse Polly, em outro tom de voz. – Perfeito. Pazes feitas! Volto... se puder. Só que tenho mesmo de ir.

E esgueirou-se pelo túnel. O lugar escuro, que fora uma aventura poucas horas antes, parecia agora um lugar manso e doméstico.

Voltemos ao tio André. Seu velho coração ia tuque-tuque-tuque quando ele desceu os degraus do sótão, dando pancadinhas na testa com um lenço. Chegando ao próprio quarto, no andar de baixo, trancou-se. A primeira providência que tomou foi buscar no guarda-roupa uma garrafa e um cálice, mantidos ali fora da vista policialesca da tia Leta. Serviu-se de uma dose heróica da heróica bebida e bebeu de um gole igualmente heróico. Depois respirou profundamente.

– Palavra! – falou para si mesmo. – Estou inteiramente... Que coisa louca! Na minha idade! Bebeu de um gole outro cálice de heroísmo e começou a mudar de roupa: um colarinho muito alto, muito reluzente e muito duro, desses que mantinham o queixo erguido o tempo todo; um colete branco todo trabalhado, a corrente do relógio de ouro atravessando de lado a lado; uma sobrecasaca, que ele usava somente em casamentos e enterros; a cartola muito bem escovada. Apanhou uma flor no vaso (colocado ali por tia Leta), prendendo-a à lapela. Procurou um lenço limpo (um lenço excelente, impossível de se encontrar hoje em dia), deixando cair nele algumas gotas do que se chamava frasco de cheiro. Atarraxou o monóculo de fita preta diante do olho e foi olhar-se no espelho.

As crianças são bobas de um jeito, os adultos de outro. Naquele momento tio André estava começando a ficar bobo ao jeito dos adultos. Como a feiticeira não estivesse com ele na mesma sala, já se esquecera do quanto ficara aterrorizado, passando a pensar no quanto ela era deslumbrantemente bonita. Ficou repetindo para si mesmo: "Que mulher! Que mulher! Que criatura impressionante!".

Também tratara de esquecer que foram as crianças que trouxeram a "criatura impressionante": sentia-se como se ele próprio, por sua força mágica, tivesse trazido a mulher de um mundo desconhecido. Mirando-se no espelho, disse:

– André, garoto, você está diabolicamente conservado para a sua idade. Um homem de aparência muito distinta, cavalheiro.

Veja você: o tonto do velhote estava de fato começando a imaginar que a feiticeira ficaria apaixonada por ele. Provavelmente os dois goles ajudavam a sustentar essa opinião, e as melhores roupas também. Mas, enfim, sempre fora vaidoso como um pavão; foi só por isso que se fez feiticeiro.

Abriu a porta, desceu as escadas e mandou a empregada procurar um cabriolé (todo o mundo podia ter uma porção de empregadas naquele tempo). Na sala de visitas, como esperava, encontrou tia Leta. Estava ajoelhada, muito entretida em remendar um colchão.

– Ah, minha irmãzinha querida – disse tio André –, eu... ham... hum... tenho de sair. Só queria que me emprestasse umas cinco libras, por aí...

– Não, meu caro André – respondeu tia Leta com sua voz inflexível, sem erguer os olhos do trabalho. – Já disse a você inúmeras vezes que não lhe empresto dinheiro.

– Por favor, mana, não complique; é de uma importância transcendente. Ficarei numa situação terrivelmente embaraçosa se...

– André, – disse tia Leta, fitando-o – você não tem vergonha de me pedir dinheiro emprestado?

Escondia-se toda uma comprida e aborrecida história de gente grande atrás daquelas palavras. Basta você saber o seguinte: tio André "zelava pelos negócios de tia Leta". Como nunca trabalhou e gastava muito com charutos e conhaque (os quais a irmã sempre pagava), conseguiu deixá-la mais pobre do que era trinta anos antes.

– Minha querida, você não está entendendo. O caso é que eu tenho umas despesas extraordinárias hoje. Sou forçado a levar a passear... uma...

– Levar a passear quem, André?

– Uma... uma estrangeira que acabou de chegar... da mais alta distinção.

– Da mais alta asnice! Há uma hora que a campainha não toca.

Nesse momento a porta escancarou-se. Tia Lera virou-se e, com o maior assombro, viu ali parada uma imensa mulher, esplendorosamente vestida, de braços nus e olhos chamejantes. Era a feiticeira.


	5. Capítulo 4

**4****° Capítulo: ****O ****"****Nada****"**

– Escravo, por quanto tempo terei de esperar pela minha carruagem? – bradou a feiticeira.

Tio André encolheu-se todo. Agora, na presença dela, os pensamentos bobos que tivera ao espelho foram desaparecendo. Tia Lera levantou-se logo e foi para o meio da sala.

– André, quem é esta jovem, se e que tenho o direito de saber? – perguntou, em tom glacial.

– Uma distintíssima estrangeira... mu... muito im... im... importante.

– Asneira! – disse tia Lera, virando-se depois para a feiticeira. – Saia desta casa imediatamente, sua sirigaita! Ou eu chamo a polícia! – Achava que a feiticeira era artista de circo e, além disso, não consentia braços nus.

– Quem é esta mulher? – perguntou Jadis. – Ajoelhe-se, sua ordinária, antes que eu a desmonte.

– Cuidado com as palavras que usa na minha casa, senhorita! – disse tia Lera.

Nesse momento, tio André teve a impressão de que a rainha ficara ainda mais alta. Seus olhos faiscavam. Estendeu o braço e pronunciou umas palavras de som assustador, como fizera para destruir o portal de Charn. Nada aconteceu; tia Lera, pensando que aquelas palavras horríveis fossem um inglês mal falado, disse:

– Já estou entendendo. A mulher está bêbada. Completamente bêbada! Nem pode falar direito! – Deve ter sido horrível para a feiticeira perceber que o seu poder de reduzir pessoas a pó não funcionava em nosso mundo. Mas só perdeu a compostura durante um segundo. Sem gastar tempo com palavras, agarrou tia Lera pelo pescoço e pelos joelhos, levantou-a acima da cabeça como se fosse uma boneca de pano, e fez o lançamento... Enquanto tia Lera rodopiava no ar, a empregada (que estava tendo um dia de maravilhosa animação) enfiou a cabeça na porta e disse:

– O cabriolé chegou.

– Vamos, escravo – disse a feiticeira para tio André.

Ele tentou resmungar qualquer coisa como "uma lamentável violência", mas ficou mudo ao erguer os olhos para a rainha, que o conduziu para fora da casa. Digory veio correndo pelas escadas e chegou a tempo de ver a porta da rua sendo fechada.

– Puxa! Agora ela está solta em Londres. E com tio André! Pode acontecer tudo neste mundo.

– Oh, seu Digory, – disse a empregada (que estava vivendo um dia maravilhoso) – acho que dona Letícia está um pouco machucada.

Ambos correram para a sala de estar.

Se tia Lera tivesse caído na madeira do assoalho ou mesmo no tapete, teria decerto quebrado todos os ossos. Por pura sorte, havia caído no colchão. Era uma velha dura, como costumavam ser as tias solteironas daquele tempo. Depois que cheirou seus sais, descansou por alguns minutos e disse que não era nada: apenas algumas manchas roxas. Não demorou a comandar a situação, falando à empregada:

– Sara, vá imediatamente à delegacia dizer que há uma doida solta por aí. Eu mesma levo o almoço de dona Mabel.

Dona Mabel era a mãe de Digory. Depois de almoçar com a tia, o menino pôs-se a pensar profundamente.

O problema era o seguinte: como enviar a feiticeira para o mundo dela, ou pelo menos expulsá-la do nosso o mais cedo possível? O importante, fosse como fosse, era impedir que ela continuasse a tumultuar a casa. Não podia de maneira nenhuma ser vista por sua mãe. Igualmente, se possível, não deveria tumultuar a cidade de Londres. Digory não estava na sala de estar quando ela tentou "desmontar" tia Lera, mas tinha assistido ao "desmonte" do portal de Charn. Não sabia que ela perdera seus medonhos poderes em nosso mundo, mas sabia que pretendia conquistar a Inglaterra e o resto. Naquele momento só podia estar desmontando o Palácio de Buckingham ou o Parlamento. Muitos policiais já deviam estar reduzidos a pó. Haveria alguma coisa que pudesse fazer?

"Os anéis funcionam como ímãs", pensava ele. "Se eu tocar nela e agarrar o amarelo, iremos para o Bosque entre Dois Mundos. Será que ela perderá suas forças de novo ao chegar lá? Ou foi apenas o choque da primeira experiência? Tenho de arriscar. E como é que vou encontrar aquela imbecil aqui em Londres? Aliás, acho que tia Lera não me deixará sair se eu não disser aonde vou. E o dinheiro que tenho não dá nem para a condução. Nem sei onde começar a procurar. Será que tio André ainda está com ela?".

Por fim, concluiu que só podia fazer uma coisa: esperar que tio André e a feiticeira voltassem. Se voltassem, agarraria a feiticeira; colocaria o anel amarelo antes que ela entrasse em casa. Tinha de ficar observando da porta da rua como um gato de olho num rato. Foi para a sala de jantar e amassou o rosto contra a vidraça. Podia ver os degraus da entrada e a rua, e ficou imaginando o que Polly estaria fazendo.

A primeira meia hora escorreu lentamente. Polly havia chegado tarde para o jantar, com as meias e os sapatos muito molhados. Quando lhe perguntaram onde estivera e o que andara fazendo, respondeu que tinha saído com Digory Kirke. Havia molhado os pés numa poça. A poça estava num bosque. Onde era o bosque, não sabia. Em algum parque da cidade? Parecia com um parque.

A mãe de Polly achou então que a filha havia ido, sem dizer nada a ninguém, a um lugar de Londres que não conhecia, brincando aí de chapinhar em poças. Resultado: tinha sido uma menina muito levada, e estaria proibida de brincar com "o tal de Digory" se aquilo acontecesse de novo. Não ganhou sobremesa e não devia sair do quarto durante duas horas. Acontecia isso com muita freqüência naquele tempo.

Assim, enquanto Digory estava de olho na janela da sala de jantar, Polly estava estendida na cama, pensando ambos como o tempo custa a passar.

Acho que a situação de Digory era pior. Polly tinha apenas de esperar que as duas horas passassem, enquanto ele, ao ouvir qualquer barulho de rodas na rua, logo se sobressaltava, pensando "São eles", para em seguida verificar que estava enganado. Entre esses falsos alarmes, o relógio continuava soando e uma mosca esvoaçava na vidraça, fora do alcance da mão. Era uma dessas casas que ficam muito quietinhas e aborrecidas durante a tarde e que sempre cheiram à carne de carneiro.

Um pequeno fato aconteceu durante a longa espera: uma senhora chegou à porta trazendo umas uvas para a mãe de Digory. Tia Leta foi recebê-la e Digory não pôde deixar de ouvir a conversa entre ambas.

– Que uvas maravilhosas! – disse a tia. – Ela vai gostar tanto! Mas, coitada da minha Mabelzinha, acho que agora só uma fruta da Terra da Eterna juventude poderia fazer bem a ela. Frutas deste mundo já não resolvem, infelizmente.

As duas começaram a falar baixo e ele não pôde escutar mais. Caso Digory ouvisse sobre a Terra da Eterna Juventude uns dias antes, teria pensado que tia Leta falava de algo sem nenhum sentido verdadeiro ou especial, como é costume entre as pessoas grandes. Mas de repente ocorreu ao menino que sabia agora que os outros mundos existiam de fato, e já estivera em um deles. Assim, tinha de existir em algum lugar a Terra da Eterna Juventude. Quase tudo devia existir. Devia existir num outro mundo alguma fruta que realmente curasse sua mãe! E oh...

Sabemos o que acontece quando uma pessoa tem a esperança de obter uma coisa desesperadamente desejada; parece bom demais para ser verdade. Mas tinha de ser verdade. Tantas coisas estranhas já haviam acontecido. E possuía os anéis. Poderia explorar, um por um, todos os lagos do bosque. E depois... mamãe vai ficar boa. Tudo certinho de novo. Chegou a esquecer-se da feiticeira. A mão já estava quase segurando o anel amarelo, quando ouviu um galope de cavalo. "Que será? Algum carro de bombeiro? Onde será o incêndio? Ih, está vindo para cá. Ó não! É ela!"

O cabriolé foi o primeiro a surgir. Não havia ninguém na boléia. No teto do cabriolé (não sentada, mas em pé), gingando com um equilíbrio magnífico, surgiu da esquina, com uma roda no ar e a toda velocidade, a rainha Jadis, o terror de Charn. Seus dentes estavam à mostra; seus olhos relampejavam; seus compridos cabelos, caídos nas costas, brilhavam como a cauda de um cometa. Castigava o cavalo sem pena. As ventas do animal estavam dilatadas e vermelhas. Espumando, o cavalo galopou feito um doido até a porta de entrada e ergueu-se sobre as patas traseiras. O cabriolé bateu contra o poste, espalhando-se em pedaços por todos os lados. Com um salto acrobático, a feiticeira esquivou-se a tempo do choque e foi aterrissar no dorso do animal. Ajeitou-se na montaria e inclinou-se para frente, dizendo coisas ao ouvido do cavalo. Não eram certamente coisas para acalmá-lo, mas para excitá-lo ainda mais. Outra vez ele ergueu-se sobre as patas traseiras e começou a relinchar como se berrasse. Era todo olhos, patas e dentes. Só um exímio cavaleiro se agüentaria em cima dele.

Antes que Digory tomasse fôlego, novas coisas começaram a acontecer. Outro cabriolé parou aos pinotes atrás do primeiro: dele saltaram um homem gordo vestindo sobrecasaca e um policial. Chegou depois mais um cabriolé com dois policiais. Umas vinte pessoas (na maioria meninos que não têm nada a fazer) apareceram em bicicletas, fazendo soar as campainhas, dando vivas e vaias. Por fim surgiu um bando de gente a pé, rostos afogueados com a corrida, divertindo-se a valer. Janelas abriam-se em todas as casas da rua, e empregadas e mordomos surgiam em todas as portas. Queriam apreciar a bagunça.

Enquanto isso, um velho senhor tentava desvencilhar-se dos restos do primeiro cabriolé. Muitos correram para ajudá-lo, uns puxando-o para um lado, outros para o outro. Digory imaginou que só podia ser tio André, mas não conseguia ver-lhe o rosto, tapado e tampado pelo chapéu. O menino saiu correndo e juntou-se à multidão.

– É esta a mulher, é esta a mulher – gritava o homem gordo, apontando para Jadis. – Cumpra o seu dever, seu guarda! Levou coisas valiosíssimas da minha loja. Veja só o cordão de pérolas no pescoço dela. É meu. E além disso me deixou de olho roxo.

– Puxa! – disse alguém na multidão. – Que belo trabalho ela fez nesse olho, hein?! A mulher é forte mesmo!

– Coloque um pedaço de carne crua no olho, senhor – recomendou um açougueiro. – É tiro e queda.

– Um momento! – falou o chefe de polícia. – Que confusão é esta aqui?

– Foi o seguinte: ela... – mas o gordo foi interrompido.

– Não deixe o cara do cabriolé fugir.

O senhor de idade, que só podia ser tio André, tinha conseguido colocar-se em pé e esfregava suas escoriações. O policial virou-se para ele:

– Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui?

– Onf... punf... ronf... – Era a voz do tio André de dentro da cartola.

– Pare com essa palhaçada – disse o policial, com a voz severa. – Não é hora de brincar. Tire logo essa cartola.

Era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Dois policiais pegaram a cartola pela aba e arrancaram-na à força.

– Muito grato, muito grato! – disse tio André num fio de voz. – Nossa! Estou todo batido. Se alguém fizesse a fineza de me dar um pouco de conhaque...

– Preste atenção, por favor – disse o guarda, tirando do bolso um enorme caderno de anotações e um toco de lápis muito curto. – É o senhor o responsável por essa jovem?

– Cuidado! – gritaram várias vozes, e o policial deu um pulo para trás, na horinha. O cavalo tinha armado um coice para ele, provavelmente mortal.

A feiticeira manobrou o cavalo de maneira que pudesse encarar a multidão; com um facão reluzente, libertara o animal dos destroços do cabriolé.

Durante esse tempo todo, Digory procurava um jeito de tocar na feiticeira. Não era fácil: de um lado, havia a multidão; para chegar ao outro lado, teria de passar perto das patas do cavalo. Assim, de dentes cerrados, o menino aguardava um momento favorável.

Um homem de carão vermelho e chapéu-coco tinha conseguido chegar à frente do ajuntamento.

– Ei, seu guarda! O cavalo que ela está montando é meu; o cabriolé que virou lenha também é meu.

– Um de cada vez, um de cada vez – disse o policial.

– Mas a gente não tem tempo – replicou o cocheiro. – Conheço bem este cavalo. Não é igual aos outros. O pai dele foi da cavalaria. Se essa mulher continuar espicaçando ele, vai ter assassinato aqui. Deixe eu segurar ele.

O policial só podia ficar satisfeito de ter um motivo para afastar-se do cavalo. O cocheiro deu mais um passo, olhou para Jadis e disse, com uma voz até amável:

– Eu seguro ele, a senhorita apeia. Afinal, a senhora é uma dama, e não vai querer que esses desordeiros partam para cima da senhora. Melhor ir para casa direitinho e tomar um bom chá.

Ao mesmo tempo, estendeu a mão para a cabeça do animal, dizendo:

– Quieto, Morango, quieto, companheiro!

Aí, pela primeira vez, a feiticeira falou, dominando tudo:

– Seu porco! Tire esta mão suja daí! Eu sou Jadis, a Imperatriz!

– Vamos ver se ela é mesmo uma imperatriz! – gritou uma voz.

– Três vivas à Imperatriz de Tiririca da Lagoa do Bode!

Uma onda ruborizada banhou o rosto da feiticeira, que chegou a agradecer com uma leve inclinação de cabeça. Mas os vivas acabaram em explosões de gargalhadas e ela percebeu que era tudo zombaria. Sua expressão mudou e ela passou o facão para a mão esquerda. Em seguida, sem aviso prévio, fez uma coisa terrível de se ver. Com um leve toque, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil deste mundo, estendeu o braço e arrancou uma das pesadas barras do poste da rua. Se perdera os poderes mágicos em nosso mundo, não perdera a força bruta. Era ainda capaz de partir uma barra de ferro como se fosse uma bisnaga de pão. Lançou para o alto sua nova arma, segurou-a na queda, brandiu no ar a pesada massa e fez o cavalo ir em frente.

"É a minha vez", pensou Digory. Disparou entre o cavalo e as grades. Se o animal ficasse quieto um pouquinho, poderia agarrar o calcanhar da feiticeira. Enquanto corria, ouviu um barulho de coisa esmagada e um baque. A feiticeira havia descido a barra de ferro em cima do capacete do chefe de polícia. O homem caiu como um pino de boliche.

– Depressa, Digory, temos de acabar com isto! – disse uma voz a seu lado. Era Polly, que viera correndo depois de acabado o castigo.

– Puxa, você! Segure em mim com força. Tem de colocar o anel. O amarelo, hein! Mas só quando eu gritar.

Mais um capacete esfacelado e outro policial caindo como um pacote. A multidão berrava:

– Jogue ela no chão. Vamos pegar as pedras do calçamento. Chamem o exército.

Mas quase todos fugiam para tão longe quanto possível. O cocheiro, no entanto, sem dúvida o mais valente e gentil entre os presentes, mantinha-se perto do cavalo, saltando para cá e para lá a fim de evitar os golpes da barra, mas sempre procurando agarrar a cabeça de Morango.

A multidão apupava e rugia novamente. Uma pedra passou assoviando pela orelha de Digory. Foi quando soou a voz da feiticeira, clara como um toque de sino e mostrando que, naquele momento pelo menos, ela estava próxima da felicidade.

– Canalhas! Hão de pagar muito caro por isso quando eu tiver conquistado este mundo. Não deixarei pedra sobre pedra nesta cidade. Vou fazer como fiz com Charn, com Felinda, com Sorlois, com Bramandin.

Por fim Digory agarrou-lhe o tornozelo. A feiticeira deu-lhe um chute de calcanhar, atingindo-lhe a boca. Com a dor, lábio cortado, a boca cheia de sangue, Digory soltou o pé de Jadis. De algum lugar próximo chegou-lhe o grito tremido de tio André:

– Minha senhora... minha boa senhora... por favor... por favor... comporte-se.

Digory deitou a mão outra vez no calcanhar e mais uma vez foi chutado para trás. Outros homens iam sendo atingidos pela barra de ferro. Digory fez a terceira tentativa; segurou o calcanhar, dessa vez para valer, berrando para Polly: "Agora!" Aí...

Graças a Deus. As caras iradas e apavoradas sumiram. As vozes raivosas e tremidas fizeram silêncio. Menos a de tio André. Perto de Digory na escuridão, a voz do tio choramingava:

– Oh, oh, devo estar delirando... só pode ser a morte... não agüento mais... não está direito. Nunca na minha vida quis ser feiticeiro. Foi tudo um mal-entendido. Tudo culpa da madrinha. Eu protesto. E nas minhas condições de saúde! Eu, de uma família tão tradicional!

– Que droga! – disse Digory. – A gente não queria trazer o velho. Que trapalhada, puxa vida! Você está aí, Polly?

– Estou. Pare de empurrar.

– Não estou empurrando.

Não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. Haviam surgido na cálida e esverdeada luminosidade do bosque. Polly já gritava ao pisar fora do lago:

– Não é possível! Trouxemos também o cavalo! E até o Sr. André. E o cocheiro! Que confusão! Quando a feiticeira percebeu que se encontrava de novo no bosque, ficou muito pálida, vergando-se até sua face tocar a crina do cavalo. Estava passando mal. Tio André tremia feito vara verde. Mas Morango sacudiu a cabeça e relinchou, muito contente; parecia sentir-se melhor. Era a primeira vez que Digory via o cavalo tranqüilo. As orelhas, que antes estavam caídas, voltaram à posição normal; os olhos brilharam de novo.

– Está tudo bem, companheiro! – disse o cocheiro, dando uns tapinhas no pescoço do cavalo. – É só ter cuidado.

Morango fez a coisa mais natural do mundo. Morrendo de sede (o que não era de espantar), andou tranqüilamente até o lago mais próximo para beber água. Digory ainda segurava o calcanhar da feiticeira, e Polly, a mão de Digory. Uma das mãos do cocheiro pousava em Morango; a outra estava na mão de tio André, que ainda tremelicava.

– Rápido! – disse Polly, dando um olhar inteligente para Digory. – Verdes!

O coitado do cavalo nem chegou a beber. O bando todo viu-se de novo mergulhado na escuridão. Morango deu um relincho; tio André soltou um gemido. Digory exclamou:

– Que sorte!

Uma pausa. Depois ouviu-se a voz de Polly:

– A gente já não devia estar perto?

– Parece que chegamos a algum lugar – respondeu Digory. – Pelo menos estou em cima de algo sólido.

– É verdade – disse Polly. – Agora é que estou percebendo. Mas por que esta escuridão? Quer dizer, será que entramos no poço errado?

– Talvez estejamos em Charn – disse Digory. – Só que voltamos durante a noite.

– Aqui não é Charn. – Era a voz da feiticeira. – Aqui é um mundo vazio. Aqui é Nada.


	6. Capítulo 5

**5****° Capítulo: ****A Criação de Nárnia**

E, de fato, parecia mesmo Nada. Não havia uma única estrela. Era tão escuro que não se enxergavam; tanto fazia ficar de olhos abertos ou fechados. Sob seus pés havia uma coisa fria e plana, que podia ser chão, mas que não era relva nem madeira. O ar era seco e frio e não havia vento.

– Chegou a hora do meu destino! – disse a feiticeira, com uma voz horrivelmente calma.

– Não diga isso, por favor – balbuciou tio André. – Minha boa senhora, por obséquio, não diga uma coisa dessas. Cocheiro... meu amigo... por acaso não tem aí uma garrafinha? Estou precisando de uma dosezinha.

– Calma, muita calma – disse o cocheiro, com uma voz firme e animadora. – Ninguém quebrou nada? Ótimo. Só por isso devemos ficar agradecidos; afinal, foi um tombo daqueles. Escutem: se caímos num buraco... desses da construção do metrô – alguém vai aparecer e tirar a gente daqui. E se a gente morreu – pode ter acontecido –, tinha mesmo de morrer um dia. Quem levou uma vida direita, não precisa ter medo, é ou não é? Se querem saber minha opinião, o jeito agora, para passar o tempo, é cantar um hino de igreja.

E começou a cantar. Escolheu de saída um hino de ação de graças, falando em "boa colheita". Não eram palavras muito adequadas ao local, onde planta nenhuma parecia ter brotado desde o princípio dos tempos. Mas era a letra que ele sabia melhor. Tinha uma voz bonita. As crianças fizeram coro com ele. Ajudava a afastar o medo. Tio André e a feiticeira não cantaram.

No fim do hino Digory sentiu que alguém lhe agarrava o cotovelo. Pelo cheiro de conhaque e de charuto, só podia ser tio André. Este, muito cautelosamente, puxava o sobrinho para longe dos outros. Quando estavam a uma certa distância, o velho pôs a boca tão perto da orelha do menino que fez cócegas.

– Agora, meu caro. Pegue o anel. Vamos cair fora.

Mas a feiticeira tinha ouvido fino. Saltando do cavalo, gritou:

– Idiota! Já se esqueceu de que posso ouvir o pensamento dos humanos? Solte o menino. Se tentar trair-me de novo, vou arranjar-lhe uma vingança de que ainda não se ouviu falar desde que os mundos são mundos.

Digory, por sua vez, acrescentou:

– E se o senhor acha que sou um monstrinho nojento capaz de ir embora, deixando Polly... e o cocheiro... e o cavalo... Num lugar como este, está redondamente enganado.

– Você não passa de um menino muito malcriado e atrevido! – disse tio André.

– Silêncio! – bradou o cocheiro.

No escuro, finalmente, alguma coisa começava a acontecer. Uma voz cantava. Muito longe. Nem mesmo era possível precisar a direção de onde vinha. Parecia vir de todas as direções, e Digory chegou a pensar que vinha do fundo da terra. Certas notas pareciam a voz da própria terra. O canto não tinha palavras. Nem chegava a ser um canto. De qualquer forma, era o mais belo som que ele já ouvira. Tão bonito que chegava a ser quase insuportável. O cavalo também parecia estar gostando muito, pois relinchou como faria um cavalo de carga se, depois de anos e anos de duro trabalho, se encontrasse livre na mesma campina onde correra quando jovem e, de repente, visse um velho amigo cruzando a relva e trazendo-lhe um torrão de açúcar.

– Meu Deus! – exclamou o cocheiro. – Não é uma beleza?

E duas coisas maravilhosas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Uma: outras vozes reuniram-se à primeira, e era impossível contá-las. Vozes harmonizadas à primeira, mais agudas, vibrantes, argênteas.

Outra: a escuridão em cima cintilava de estrelas. Elas não chegaram devagar, uma por uma, como fazem nas noites de verão. Um momento antes, nada havia lá em cima, só a escuridão; num segundo, milhares e milhares de pontos de luz saltaram, estrelas isoladas, constelações, planetas, muito mais reluzentes e maiores do que em nosso mundo. Não havia nuvens. As novas estrelas e as novas vozes surgiram exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Se você tivesse visto e ouvido aquilo, tal como Digory, teria tido a certeza de que eram as estrelas que estavam cantando e que fora a Primeira Voz, a voz profunda, que as fizera aparecer e cantar.

– Louvado seja! – disse o cocheiro. – Se eu soubesse que existiam coisas assim, teria sido um homem muito melhor.

A Voz na terra estava agora mais alta e triunfante, mas as vozes no céu, depois de entoar com ela por algum tempo, tornaram-se mais suaves.

Longe, perto da linha do horizonte, o céu se acinzentava. Movia-se uma aragem leve e refrescante. O céu naquele ponto tornava-se gradualmente mais pálido. Já se viam formas de colinas recortadas contra ele. E a Voz continuava a cantar.

A luminosidade agora já era suficiente para que se vissem. O cocheiro e as crianças estavam de boca aberta e olhos acesos: bebiam o som, o som que parecia lembrar-lhes alguma coisa. Também a boca de tio André estava aberta, mas não de júbilo. Parecia mais que o queixo dele tinha se separado do resto do rosto. Seus ombros estavam caídos, e os joelhos tremiam. Não estava gostando da Voz. Se houvesse ali um buraco de rato, já teria sumido por ele. Mas a feiticeira olhava como se, de algum modo, entendesse mais daquela música do que ninguém. De boca fechada, lábios contraídos, punhos cerrados, desde que a canção começara, sentia que aquele mundo se enchia de uma magia diferente da sua, e mais forte. E ela a detestava. Teria, se pudesse, esmagado aquele mundo, todos os mundos, só para interromper o canto. O cavalo permanecia de orelhas atentas, pisoteando às vezes o solo. Já não era um cavalo de tração velho e cansado; já se podia até acreditar que seu pai estivera mesmo na guerra.

O céu do oriente passou de branco para rosa, e de rosa para dourado. A voz subiu, subiu, até que todo o ar vibrou com ela. E quando atingiu o mais potente e glorioso som que já havia produzido, o sol nasceu.

Digory nunca tinha visto um sol daqueles. O sol sobre as ruínas de Charn parecera mais velho do que o nosso, mas este parecia mais jovem. Tinha-se a impressão de que ele ria de alegria enquanto ia subindo. E, quando seus raios cobriram a terra, os viajantes puderam verificar em que lugar estavam. Tratava-se de um vale através do qual serpenteava um grande e caudaloso rio, que corria para o leste, na direção do sol. Ao norte, colinas suaves; ao sul, montanhas altas. Mas era um vale apenas de terra, rocha e água; não havia uma única árvore, arbusto ou folhinha de capim.

A terra tinha muitas cores – cores novas, quentes e brilhantes, que faziam a gente exaltar... Até que se visse o próprio Cantor. Então, todo o resto seria esquecido.

Era um Leão. Enorme, peludo e luminoso, ele estava de frente para o sol que nascia. Com a boca aberta em pleno canto, ali estava ele, a menos de trezentos metros de distância.

– Que mundo medonho! – exclamou a feiticeira. – Temos de fugir imediatamente. Prepare a magia.

– Estou perfeitamente de acordo, madame! – falou tio André. – Que lugar mais desagradável! Sem qualquer civilização! Se pelo menos eu fosse um pouco mais moço e tivesse uma espingarda...

– O senhor – disse o cocheiro – não está achando que ia poder matar... ele... Ou está?

– E quem poderia? – perguntou Polly.

– Prepare a magia, imbecil! – retornou Jadis.

– Perfeitamente madame. – replicou tio André, com ar astuto. – É preciso que ambas as crianças me toquem. Ponha o anel que nos levará para casa, Digory.

Estava pretendendo cair fora sem a feiticeira.

– Ah, anéis! Então é isso? – disse Jadis.

Antes que se pudesse dizer faca, ela teria metido a mão no bolso de Digory; mas este segurou Polly e gritou:

– Cuidado! Se algum de vocês chegar um centímetro que seja mais para cá, nós dois desapareceremos, e aí é que eu quero ver! É verdade: aqui no meu bolso tem um anel que me levará para casa com Polly. E, olhem, minha mão já está aqui, prontinha. Por isso, fiquem longe. Sinto pelo senhor (olhou para o cocheiro) e pelo cavalo, mas não posso fazer nada. Quanto a vocês (olhou para tio André e para a rainha), os dois são feiticeiros e acho que merecem ficar juntos.

– Bico calado, todo o mundo! – clamou o cocheiro. – Quero ouvir a música.

Pois a canção agora era outra.

O Leão andava de um lado para o outro na terra nua, cantando a nova canção. Era mais suave e ritmada do que a canção com a qual convocara as estrelas e o sol; uma canção doce, sussurrante. A medida que caminhava e cantava, o vale ia ficando verde de capim. O capim se espalhava desde onde estava o Leão, como uma força, e subia pelas encostas dos pequenos montes como uma onda. Em poucos minutos deslizava pelas vertentes mais baixas das montanhas distantes, suavizando cada vez mais aquele mundo novo. Podia-se ouvir a brisa encrespando a relva.

E surgiam outras coisas além da relva. As mais altas encostas iam ficando escuras de urzes. Manchas de um verde mais intenso apareciam no vale. Digory não sabia ainda o que eram, até que surgiu uma pertinho dele: uma coisinha espigada que ia lançando braços para os lados, e os braços se cobriam de verde e iam ficando maiores a uma grande velocidade. Havia muitas dessas coisas à sua volta agora. Quando ficaram quase do seu tamanho, viu o que era:

– São árvores! – exclamou.

O único problema, como Polly observou mais tarde, é que não se podia ter um só momento de paz para olhar bem. Mal Digory dissera "árvores", teve de saltar, pois tio André já vinha para roubar-lhe o anel do bolso. Não teria sido grande vantagem para o tio, caso o tivesse conseguido, pois visou o bolso esquerdo, pensando ainda que eram os anéis verdes que levariam para casa. Mas Digory não queria perder nenhum dos dois.

– Pare! – gritou a feiticeira. – Volte. Mais longe. Se alguém chegar a dez passos de distância das crianças, estouro-lhe os miolos. – Ela tinha nas mãos aquela barra de ferro que arrancara do poste e dava mostras de que cumpriria sua palavra... E acrescentou: – Então, você está querendo partir com o menino para o seu mundo, deixando-me aqui!

Dessa vez, a revolta de tio André levou a melhor sobre o seu terror:

– Sim, minha senhora, estou! Sem dúvida alguma! É um direito que me assiste. Fui vergonhosa, abominavelmente tratado. Fiz o que pude para mostrar-lhe certas normas de civilidade. E qual foi a minha recompensa? A senhora assaltou – repito a palavra –, assaltou um distintíssimo joalheiro. Levou-me a obsequiá-la com um almoço excessivamente oneroso, para não dizer luxuoso, embora para isso eu tivesse de empenhar meu relógio. E, fique sabendo, minha senhora, nossa família não peca pelo hábito de freqüentar casas de penhor, a não ser meu primo Eduardo, quando serviu como voluntário da Cavalaria. Durante aquela indigesta refeição, seu comportamento e sua conversação atraíram a desfavorável atenção de todas as pessoas presentes. Sinto que estou socialmente arruinado. jamais poderei mostrar o meu rosto outra vez naquele restaurante. A senhora agrediu a polícia. A senhora roubou...

– Oh, pare com isso, distinto, pare com isso – disse o cocheiro. – É hora de ver e ouvir, não de falar.

Havia mesmo muito para ver e ouvir. A árvore que Digory notara em primeiro lugar já se tornara adulta, com os galhos balançando levemente, e eles pisavam agora numa relva macia, salpicada de margaridas e botões-de-ouro. Mais adiante, ao longo da margem do rio, cresciam salgueiros. Do outro lado, fechavam-se sobre eles emaranhados de arbustos de groselha floridos, lilases, rosas silvestres e azaléias. O cavalo fartava-se de relva nova.

Todo esse tempo, prosseguiam a canção do Leão e seu majestoso caminhar, de um lado para outro, para a frente e para trás. Aproximava-se mais e mais, o que era meio alarmante. Polly achava a canção cada vez mais interessante, pois começara a perceber uma ligação entre a música e as coisas que iam acontecendo. Quando uma fileira de abetos saltou a uns cem metros dali, sentiu que os mesmos estavam ligados a uma série de notas profundas e longas que o Leão cantara um segundo antes. Quando ele entoou uma seqüência de notas rápidas e mais altas, não ficou nada surpresa ao ver primaveras surgindo por todos os cantos. Com um indescritível frêmito, teve quase certeza de que todas as coisas (como disse mais tarde) "saíam da cabeça do Leão". Ouvir a canção era ouvir as coisas que ele estava criando: olhava-se em volta, e elas estavam lá. Era tão emocionante que Polly nem teve tempo de sentir medo. Mas Digory e o cocheiro ficaram um tanto nervosos com a aproximação do Leão. Quanto ao tio André, seus dentes estalejavam, mas, como seus joelhos tremiam demais, não saiu do lugar.

De repente a feiticeira caminhou ostensivamente na direção do Leão. Este se aproximava, sempre cantando, com passos lentos e pesados. Estava a menos de dez metros. Ela ergueu o braço e arremeteu a barra de ferro bem na sua cabeça.

Ninguém (muito menos Jadis) erraria àquela distancia. A barra acertou o Leão bem entre os olhos e caiu na relva. O Leão continuou a caminhar: seu passo não era nem mais lento nem mais apressado do que antes. Nem mesmo era possível afirmar que fora atingido. Embora não fizesse barulho ao andar, dava para sentir o seu peso, enquanto se aproximava.

A feiticeira deu um berro e correu, desaparecendo entre as árvores. Tio André quis fazer o mesmo, mas tropeçou numa raiz e caiu de cara num riacho. As crianças não se moveram. Não podiam. Nem sabiam se queriam. O Leão não lhes deu atenção. Sua boca imensa estava aberta, mas para cantar, não para rosnar. Passou tão perto que poderiam ter tocado em sua juba. Temiam que se voltasse para o lado e desse com eles; mas, apesar do medo, desejavam que isso acontecesse. Era, no entanto, como se fossem invisíveis e inodoros. Depois de dar alguns passos, o Leão voltou-se, passou novamente por eles, continuando o seu caminho na direção do oriente.

Tio André, tossindo e respingando, saiu do riacho.

– Temos de ficar livres dessa mulher, Digory! A fera já se foi. Dê-me a mão e pegue logo o anel.

– Longe daqui! – gritou Digory, afastando-se. – Cuidado com ele, Polly; venha aqui ao meu lado. Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, tio André: nem mais um passo, senão a gente some.

– Faça o que eu lhe falei, rapaz – disse o tio. – Você é muito desobediente, um jovenzinho muito malcomportado.

– Calma! – disse Digory. – Queremos ficar e ver o que vai acontecer. Pensei que o senhor gostasse de conhecer outros mundos. Não gosta mais?

– Gostar?! – pulou tio André. – Olhe o estado em que estou! A minha melhor roupa!

Estava mesmo uma coisa! Quanto mais elegante está uma pessoa, pior fica depois de embolar-se num cabriolé em frangalhos e cair dentro de um córrego:

– Não estou dizendo que o lugar não seja interessante – acrescentou o tio. – Se eu fosse mais moço, talvez arranjasse um bom companheiro para voltar aqui. Um desses caçadores destemidos. O lugar não é nada desprezível. O clima, por exemplo, é uma delícia. Nunca respirei um ar assim. Acho que me teria feito bem à saúde, se as condições não fossem tão desfavoráveis. Se tivéssemos ao menos uma espingarda!

– Que espingarda que nada! – falou o cocheiro. – É melhor eu ir ver se consigo dar uma limpada no Morango. Olhe, esse cavalo tem mais juízo que certa gente que eu conheço...

Andou até o animal e começou a fazer os barulhinhos que fazem os tratadores de cavalos.

– O senhor acha que aquele leão pode morrer com um tiro? – perguntou Digory. – Ele nem ligou para a barra de ferro!

– Apesar de tudo, aquela moça é valente. Era preciso coragem para fazer aquilo. – E o tio começou a esfregar as mãos e a estalar os dedos, como se mais uma vez se esquecesse do medo que tinha da feiticeira.

– Foi uma covardia – interveio Polly. – Que mal ele fez a ela?

– Ei, o que é aquilo? – gritou Digory, ao avistar algo a uns metros de distância. – Polly, venha correndo.

Tio André também foi, não porque estivesse curioso, mas por querer ficar perto das crianças, à espera de uma oportunidade de apoderar-se dos anéis. Ao ver do que se tratava, acabou interessado. Era um poste de luz, dos antigos, perfeito, com uns poucos palmos de altura, mas que foi crescendo à medida que olhavam, como as árvores haviam crescido.

– Está vivo também... quer dizer, está aceso – exclamou Digory.

Era verdade. A claridade do sol, naturalmente, tornava difícil ver a pequena chama dentro do lampião, a não ser quando uma sombra se projetava nele.

– Notável, notabilíssimo! – murmurou tio André. – Nem mesmo eu poderia imaginar magia como esta. Estamos num mundo onde as coisas todas, mesmo os postes, nascem e crescem. Não posso atinar com o tipo de semente que dá poste de iluminação.

– Não está vendo? – perguntou Digory. – É o lugar onde caiu a barra de ferro... a barra que ela arrancou do poste de Londres. Está virando um postezinho.

Mas já não era tão pequeno assim, pois enquanto ele falava isso o poste alcançava a sua altura.

– Fantástico, fantástico! – exclamava tio André, esfregando as mãos com mais energia do que nunca. – Ah, ah! Eles se riam das minhas magias. Aquela louca da minha irmã me considera um lunático. Quero ver o que vão dizer agora! Descobri um mundo onde tudo explode de vitalidade e cresce. Colombo, falam muito de Colombo. Que é a América, comparada a isto? As possibilidades comerciais deste país são ilimitadas. É só trazer uns pedacinhos de ferro velho para cá, enterrá-los, e eles crescerão como locomotivas, como navios de guerra, o que se quiser. O preço de custo é nada, e eu posso vendê-los aos preços do mercado inglês. Desta vez fico milionário. Sem falar no clima! Já estou me sentindo vinte anos mais jovem. Posso fazer disto aqui um lugar de tratamento. Uma boa clínica aqui não pode valer menos do que vinte milhões por ano. É claro que algumas poucas pessoas têm de ser iniciadas no meu segredo. A primeira coisa a fazer é liquidar aquela fera.

– O senhor é igual à feiticeira, sem tirar nem pôr – disse Polly. – Só pensa em matar.

– E, quanto a mim – continuava o tio num sonho feliz –, e imprevisível por quanto tempo poderei viver enquanto estiver aqui. Isso é uma coisa de capital importância quando já se chegou aos sessenta anos. Não ficaria nada espantado se eu não envelhecesse nem um dia a mais nesta terra! Fantástico! A terra da eterna juventude!

– Oh! – exclamou Digory. – A terra da eterna juventude! Acha que é isso realmente? – Lembrou-se do que dissera tia Lera à senhora das uvas, e doces esperanças o animaram outra vez. – Tio André, acha que alguma coisa por aqui poderia curar a mamãe?

– Que história é esta, menino? Isto não é farmácia. Mas eu estava dizendo...

– O senhor não dá a mínima importância a ela – proferiu Digory, irritado. – Pois acho que está errado; afinal, trata-se de sua irmã também. Bem, deixe para lá. Vou perguntar diretamente ao Leão se ele pode me ajudar.

Virou-se e saiu bruscamente. Polly esperou um instante e foi atrás.

– Epa! Espere! Volte aqui! Esse menino ficou doido...

Tio André seguiu as crianças, com a maior cautela: não queria nem ficar longe demais dos anéis, nem perto demais do Leão.

Em poucos minutos Digory atingiu a orla do bosque. O Leão continuava a cantar, mas a canção era de novo diferente, mais agreste do que as outras. Fazia a gente querer correr, pular, subir nas árvores, gritar, ir ao encontro dos outros para abraçá-los ou esmurrá-los.

Digory ficou com o rosto quente, vermelho. Nem tio André escapou aos efeitos da música, pois Digory o ouviu dizer: "Moça valente! Que pena o temperamento dela! Mas que mulher, que mulher danada!"

No entanto, o que a canção provocava nos seres humanos não era nada, se comparado com o que estava acontecendo ao resto daquele mundo.

Você é capaz de imaginar um monte de terra relvosa a borbulhar como água na chaleira? Não pode haver melhor descrição do que estava acontecendo. Por todos os lados a terra se inchava em corcovas. Eram montes de tamanhos diversos,

alguns do tamanho de um formigueiro, outros do tamanho de um barril, outros do tamanho de uma cabana. E as corcovas mexiam-se e ficavam inchadas até estourarem: aí, a terra se derramava e de cada monte surgia um bicho. As toupeiras iam aparecendo, e também os cachorros, latindo no momento em que livravam a cabeça, do mesmo modo como fazem para atravessar uma passagem estreita na cerca. Os mais divertidos eram os veados, pois os galhos dos chifres surgiam muito antes do resto, dando a impressão de árvores. As rãs iam logo, coaxando, coaxando, dar um mergulho no rio. Panteras, leopardos e os bichos desse gênero punham-se logo a limpar as patas traseiras e as garras dianteiras. Borboletas esvoaçavam. Abelhas começavam imediatamente a trabalhar com as flores como se não tivessem um segundo a perder. Mas o grande momento, o maior de todos, foi quando o maior dos montes de terra partiu-se como um pequeno terremoto e de lá surgiram o vasto costado, o carão ajuizado e as quatro colunas que servem de pernas ao elefante. Já mal se escutava o canto do Leão: era um mugir, um crocitar, um uivar, um bramir, um relinchar, um latir, um trinar, as vozes todas dos animais.

Mas Digory ainda podia ver o Leão. Estava tão grande e tão brilhante que era impossível tirar os olhos dele. Os outros animais não mostravam o menor medo. Digory ouviu naquele instante um som de cascos. Um momento depois o velho cavalo do cabriolé passou a trote e foi reunir-se aos outros animais. (O ar fizera-lhe bem, como fizera bem a tio André; já não parecia nem um pouco com o pobre e velho escravo das ruas de Londres; pisava firme, de cabeça erguida.)

Pela primeira vez, o Leão ficou em total silêncio, indo e vindo entre os animais. Aqui e ali aproximava-se de dois deles (sempre dois de cada vez) e tocava-lhes os focinhos com o seu. Escolhia dois castores dentre todos os castores; dois leopardos dentre todos os outros; e deixava os demais. Algumas espécies não foram tocadas. Os pares tocados imediatamente abandonavam os outros e seguiam o Leão. Este finalmente ficou imóvel. Todas as criaturas tocadas por ele aproximaram-se e formaram um círculo ao seu redor. Os outros começaram a dispersar-se. Os bichos eleitos ficaram em completo silêncio, todos com os olhos fixos no Leão. Só os felinos uma vez ou outra davam uma rabanada.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia havia silêncio absoluto, exceto pelo barulho da água corrente. O coração de Digory batia desordenadamente: sentia que algo muito solene estava para acontecer. Não se esquecera de sua mãe, mas também sabia que, nem mesmo em nome dela, poderia interromper a solenidade.

O Leão, cujos olhos jamais piscavam, olhava para os animais com dureza, como se fosse incendiá-los com o olhar. Uma transformação gradativa começou a ocorrer neles. Os menorzinhos – os coelhos, as toupeiras e outros do tipo – ficaram um pouco maiores. Os grandões ficaram um pouco menores. Muitos animais estavam sentados nas patas traseiras. Muitos viravam a cabeça de lado como se quisessem entender. O Leão abriu a boca, mas não produziu nenhum som: estava soprando, um sopro prolongado e cálido. O sopro parecia balançar os animais todos, como o vento balança uma fileira de árvores. Lá em cima, além do véu de céu azul que as esconde, as estrelas cantaram novamente: uma música pura, gelada, difícil. Depois, vindo do céu ou do próprio Leão, surgiu um clarão feito fogo (mas que não queimou nada). As duas crianças sentiram o sangue gelar-lhes nas veias. A voz mais profunda e selvagem que jamais haviam escutado estava dizendo:

– Nárnia, Nárnia, desperte! Ame! Pense! Fale! Que as árvores caminhem! Que os animais falem! Que as águas sejam divinas!


	7. Capítulo 6

**6****° Capítulo: ****O cocheiro****-Rei**

Era decerto a Voz do Leão. As crianças já haviam adivinhado que Ele falava. Mesmo assim, quando falou, foi um choque para elas, ao mesmo tempo agradável e terrível.

Das árvores surgiram criaturas selvagens, deuses e deusas da floresta; chegaram com eles os faunos, os sátiros e os anões. Das águas saíram o deus do rio com suas filhas, as náiades. E todos eles e todos os animais, com suas vozes diversas, graves ou estridentes, roucas ou claras, replicaram:

– Salve, Aslam! Ouvimos e obedecemos. Estamos despertos. Amamos. Pensamos. Falamos. Sabemos.

– Mas, com licença, ainda não sabemos muito – falou uma voz nasal e bufante. As crianças levaram um susto, pois fora o próprio Morango que falara.

– Formidável! O velho Morango! – exclamou Polly. – Estou feliz de saber que ele também foi escolhido para ser um animal falante.

E o cocheiro, que estava então ao lado das crianças, disse:

– Macacos me mordam! Sempre falei que aquele cavalo tinha muita inteligência, sempre.

A voz forte e feliz de Aslam ressoou:

– Criaturas, eu lhes dou a si mesmas. Dou-lhes para sempre esta terra de Nárnia. Entrego-lhes as matas, os frutos e os rios. Entrego-lhes as estrelas e entrego-lhes a mim mesmo. Seus também são os animais mudos. Cuidem deles com bondade, mas não lhes sigam os caminhos, sob pena de perder a fala. Pois deles foram gerados e a eles poderão retornar. Não o façam.

– Não o faremos, Aslam, não o faremos – disseram todos.

Mas uma gralha atrevida acrescentou em voz alta: "Deixe conosco!", quando todas as outras vozes já haviam cessado; as palavras soaram claramente no solene silêncio. A gralha ficou tão encabulada que escondeu a cabeça sob as asas como se quisesse dormir. E todos os outros animais passaram a fazer barulhos engraçados, jamais ouvidos em nosso mundo: é assim que eles riem. Tentaram a princípio conter o riso, mas Aslam lhes disse:

– Riam sem temor, criaturas. Agora, que perderam a mudez e ganharam o espírito, não são obrigados a manter sempre a gravidade. Pois também o humor, e não só a justiça, mora na palavra. – Assim sendo, riram-se todos a valer. E foi a maior festa quando a própria gralha retomou coragem, subiu à cabeça de Morango, ruflou as asas e disse:

– Aslam! Aslam! Sou eu a autora da primeira piada? Todas as gerações serão informadas de que fui eu a fazer a primeira piada.

– Não, minha amiga – respondeu o Leão. – Não foi você que fez a primeira piada: você apenas foi a primeira piada.

Aí é que a turma se riu às bandeiras despregadas. A gralha não se agastou; pelo contrário, começou também a rir alto, até que o cavalo sacudiu a cabeça e ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu; mas antes de bater no chão lembrou-se das asas (novinhas em folha).

– Nárnia está fundada – disse Aslam. – Zelemos por mantê-la livre. Convocarei alguns para o meu Conselho. Cheguem até mim o chefe Anão, o Deus do rio, o Carvalho, o Sr. Coruja, o casal Corvo e o Sr. Elefante. Devemos parlamentar. Pois, apesar de o mundo não ter mais que cinco horas de idade, o mal já penetrou nele.

As criaturas nomeadas adiantaram-se e seguiram o Leão. Os outros começaram a conversar, dizendo coisas assim:

– Que é que penetrou no mundo?

– O nau

– Que é o nau?

– Não, ele disse o vau.

– Mas o que é o vau?

– Olhe, Polly – disse Digory –, tenho de ir atrás de Aslam, quer dizer, do Leão. Preciso falar com Ele de qualquer jeito.

– Você acha que a gente pode? Tenho os meus receios.

– Não tenho outra saída: é por causa da mamãe. Acho que só Ele poderá me dar alguma coisa que faça bem a ela.

– Vou com você – disse o cocheiro. – Gostei do jeitão Dele. E quero também trocar umas idéias com o Morango.

Os três avançaram intrepidamente – tão intrepidamente quanto possível – na direção da assembléia dos bichos. Encontravam-se estes tão ocupados em falar uns com os outros e fazer amigos, que só perceberam os três humanos quando estes se achavam bem perto. Também não ouviram tio André, que, tremendo à distância, gritava sem muita vontade de fazer barulho:

– Volte, Digory! Obedeça-me! Volte logo!

Quando por fim os três chegaram ao círculo dos bichos, estes calaram a boca e olharam para eles. Falou o Sr. Castor, finalmente:

– Bem, em nome de Aslam, quem são vocês?

– Por favor... – mal Digory disse isto, sem fôlego, um coelho interrompeu:

– Só pode ser uma espécie de alface graúda.

– Não somos alface, sinceramente, não somos – protestou Polly com toda a pressa necessária. – Não somos de ser comidos.

– Taí – falou a toupeira. – Eles falam. Quem já ouviu dizer de uma alface que falasse?

– Quem sabe não são a segunda piada? – sugeriu a gralha.

Uma pantera que lavava a cara deteve-se para comentar:

– Se isso é uma piada, gostei mais da primeira. Não acho graça nenhuma nessa aí – e, bocejando, voltou a lavar-se. Digory continuou:

– Por favor, não tenho tempo a perder. Preciso falar com o Leão.

Enquanto isso, o cocheiro tentava encontrar Morango; até que por fim deu com ele:

– Morango, companheiro velho de guerra. Não se lembra de mim? Ou vai dizer que não me conhece?

– O que é esta Coisa conversando com você, cavalo? – perguntaram.

– Bom – começou a responder Morango, com a maior lentidão –, não sei precisamente. Acho que nenhum de nós sabe muito a respeito de qualquer coisa assim. Tenho uma vaga idéia de já ter visto antes uma coisa assim. Tenho a impressão de já ter vivido em outro lugar – ou de ter sido uma outra coisa – antes que Aslam nos despertasse há poucos minutos. Está tudo muito confuso na minha mente. Parece um sonho. Mas no sonho aparecem coisas como estas três aqui.

– Hein? – exclamou o cocheiro. – Não me reconhece mais? Logo eu que lhe dava, quando podia, uma comidinha especial? Eu, que esfregava você! Eu, que cobria você com um cobertor velho no tempo do frio! Não esperava isso de você, Morango, francamente!

– Estou começando a me lembrar – falou Morango, pensativamente. – Ah, é. Deixe-me pensar um pouco mais. Isso mesmo: você costumava amarrar nas minhas costas uma coisa escura, horrível... Costumava bater em mim para que eu corresse... Eu corria, corria, mas aquela coisa escura não saía de cima de mim.

– Morango, cá para nós: a gente tinha de ganhar a vida, é ou não é? A sua e a minha. Sem trabalhar, sem chicote, como é que podia haver estábulo, feno, ração? Não vai negar que de vez em quando pegava a sua raçãozinha?

– Ração? – disse o cavalo, levantando as orelhas. – Sim, tenho uma ligeira idéia a respeito. Ah, estou me lembrando: você ficava sempre sentado atrás de mim, e eu ia correndo na frente, puxando você e a coisa escura. Era eu que fazia o trabalho todo.

– No verão, no verão, Morango. Trabalho duro para você e eu ali atrás na frescata. Mas, companheiro, e quando chegava o inverno? No inverno era você quem ficava quentinho, e eu lá atrás, gelado como um sorvete, com o nariz no vento, com as mãos duras, que quase nem dava para segurar as rédeas. Era ou não era?

– É uma história dura e cruel – disse Morango. – Não havia relva no caminho: tudo pedra.

– Verdade, pura verdade, companheiro! Que mundo duro aquele! Sempre falei que aqueles pedregulhos eram de matar o meu cavalo. Londres. Londres é dura. Eu também não gostava nem um pouco. Você era um cavalo do campo e eu também era um homem do campo. Eu até cantava no coro da igreja! Mas como é que eu ia ganhar a vida lá na roça?

– Por favor, por favor – pediu Digory. – Será que não podemos ir em frente? O Leão está cada vez mais longe. E eu tenho de falar com ele de qualquer jeito!

– Olhe aqui, Morango – disse o cocheiro –, este jovem tem uma coisa para conversar com o Leão, o tal de Aslam. Será que você não podia levar ele nas costas? Ele monta com jeito, é claro. Eu e a menina seguimos vocês.

– Montar? – perguntou Morango. – Estou me lembrando. Nas minhas costas... Já levei algumas vezes um pequenino de duas pernas, há muito, muito tempo. Ele costumava me dar uns quadradinhos brancos. Eram... oh, gostosíssimos, mais doce do que grama.

– É açúcar – informou o cocheiro.

– Por favor, Morango – implorou Digory –, leve-me para falar com Aslam.

– Está bem – respondeu o cavalo. – Uma vez ou outra, eu não me importo. Pode montar.

– Bom Morango! – disse o cocheiro. – Espera aí, rapaz, eu dou uma ajuda.

Digory, que já havia montado em pêlo em seu próprio pônei, sentiu-se muito à vontade.

– Toque, Morango – disse o menino ao cavalo.

– Por acaso teria aí um quadradinho branco? – perguntou o animal.

– Lamento muito, não tenho – respondeu o menino.

– Que se há de fazer! – disse Morango, partindo. Nesse momento, um enorme buldogue que andara farejando ruidosamente, disse:

– Olhem. Aquilo ali não é uma outra dessas criaturas esquisitas? Lá, na beira do rio, debaixo da árvore?

Os animais todos olharam e viram tio André muito quietinho entre os rododentros, esperando não ser descoberto.

– Vamos lá. Vamos ver o que é.

Assim, enquanto Morango trotava numa direção com Digory, acompanhado de Polly e do cocheiro, grande parte das criaturas corria para tio André, com rugidos, latidos, grunhidos e outros ruídos animados.

Precisamos voltar um pouco para explicar como a cena toda parecera a tio André. A impressão que ele teve foi muito diferente daquela das crianças e do cocheiro. Pois o que você ouve e vê depende do lugar em que se coloca, como depende também de quem você é.

Desde que os bichos apareceram, tio André foi se encolhendo cada vez mais na moita – e, é claro, não conseguiu ver muito bem. Mas ele não estava de fato interessado no que presenciava: sua única preocupação era que não corressem na direção dele. Como a feiticeira, era um homem incrivelmente prático. Nem chegou a reparar que Aslam escolhera um par de cada espécie de animal. Tudo o que viu, ou pensou que viu, foi um bando de animais selvagens rondando por ali. E não entendia por que os bichos não fugiam do Leão.

Quando chegou o momento solene e os bichos falaram, não percebeu nada, e por uma razão bem interessante. Assim que o Leão começou a cantar, ainda em meio à escuridão, tio André percebeu que o barulho era uma canção, e não gostou nada.

A canção fazia com que sentisse e pensasse coisas que não queria sentir nem pensar. Quando o sol nasceu e viu que o cantor era um leão ("um mero leão", como disse para si mesmo), fez tudo para convencer-se de que não havia canto algum, mas apenas rugidos, como fazem os leões em nosso mundo. "Devo ter imaginado que o Leão cantava; é porque estou com os nervos descontrolados. Alguém já ouviu um leão cantar?" Quanto mais belo o canto, mais tio André imaginava ouvir rugidos. O negócio é este: quando a gente quer se fazer de tolo, quase sempre consegue. Tio André conseguiu. Passou a ouvir apenas rugidos na canção de Aslam. Mesmo que quisesse voltar atrás, já era tarde. Quando afinal o Leão falou e disse "Nárnia, desperte", o tio não ouviu palavras; ouviu somente um rosnado. Quando os bichos responderam, ouviu latidos, uivos, zurros, miados. Quando caíram na risada... bem, você pode imaginar. Esse foi o pior momento para tio André. Aquela zoeira infernal de feras sanguinárias e esfomeadas! Depois, para arrematar-lhe a raiva e o terror, viu os outros três seres humanos se encontrarem, na maior calma, com os outros animais.

"Imbecis!", falou para si mesmo. "As feras vão comer os anéis junto com as crianças, e nunca mais poderei voltar para casa. Mas que menino egoísta este Digory! E os outros são da mesma laia. Se querem morrer, o problema é deles. Mas... e eu? Será que não pensam nisso? Ninguém se lembra de mim."

Por fim, quando um bando de bichos veio correndo para o lado dele, tio André virou as costas e também saiu em disparada. E agora podemos todos verificar que de fato o ar do mundo jovem fizera muito bem ao velho. Em Londres, já era velho demais para dar uma corridinha; em Nárnia, correu a uma velocidade que daria para bater todos os recordes de corridas de cem metros. Era de ver a aba do casacão revoando ao vento. É claro que a velocidade de nada lhe valia. Muitos dos animais eram mais rápidos; pela primeira vez na vida corriam e estavam doidos para exercitar os músculos. "Corre! Corre!", gritavam. "Deve ser o vau! Vamos cercar o vau! Depressa! Agarra!"

Em poucos instantes alguns lhe tomaram a dianteira, fechando-lhe o caminho. Outros o acuaram pela retaguarda. Por todos os lados tio André via o terror. Chifres de enormes alces e o carão imenso de um elefante sobrepunham-se à frente. Ursos muito sérios rugiam atrás. Leopardos de olhar frio e panteras de feições sarcásticas (como imaginou) miravam-no, agitando as caudas. O que mais o abatia era o grande número de bocas escancaradas. Os animais ofegavam; para ele, no entanto, era fome.

Tio André pôs-se a tremer. jamais gostara de animais, dos quais em geral sentia medo. Além disso, anos de experiências cruéis com os bichos só fizeram com que mais os temesse e odiasse.

– Bem, Sr. Coisa – disse o buldogue, com seu jeito de homem de negócios –, responda-me: você é animal, vegetal ou mineral?

Foi o que ele disse, na realidade; mas o que tio André ouviu foi:

– GRRR!

Pode parecer que os animais eram muito burros, por não perceberem logo que tio André era uma criatura da mesma espécie das crianças e do cocheiro. Mas devemos lembrar que os animais nada sabiam a respeito de roupas. Pensaram que a saia de Polly, o terninho de Digory e o chapéu-coco do cocheiro fossem partes de cada um, como as peles e as penas dos bichos. Nem poderiam saber que os três eram da mesma espécie, se não tivessem falado com eles. Mas tio André era bem mais alto do que as crianças e bem mais magro que o cocheiro. Vestia-se de preto de alto a baixo, com exceção do colete branco (já não muito branco) e da juba de seus cabelos (muito desgrenhada, agora); não se assemelhava a nada do que haviam reparado nos outros humanos. É natural que estivessem atrapalhados. Para agravar tudo, tio André parecia não ter o dom da fala.

É verdade que ele tentara dizer algo. Quando o buldogue falou com ele (ou, como pensava, rosnou para ele), o velhote estendeu a mão e arquejou:

– Totó...

Mas os bichos também não eram capazes de compreendê-lo. Não ouviram palavras, mas um ruído sibilante. Talvez tenha sido até bom, pois nenhum cão do meu conhecimento (muito menos um cão falante de Nárnia) gosta de ser tratado de Totó.

Tio André teve um desmaio profundo.

– Está vendo – disse um javali –, não passa de uma árvore. Sempre achei isso. (Lembremo-nos de que ainda não haviam visto uma queda ou um desmaio).

O buldogue, após farejar tio André por todos os lados, ergueu a cabeça e concluiu:

– É um bicho, um bicho. Sem dúvida. E muito provavelmente do mesmo tipo dos outros três.

– Não concordo – disse um dos ursos. – Um animal não rola desse jeito. Somos animais e não rolamos desse jeito. Ficamos em pé. Assim. – Ficou em pé nas pernas traseiras, deu um passo para trás, tropeçou num galho traseiro e caiu de costas. – A terceira piada, a terceira piada! – gritou a gralha, excitada.

– Pois ainda acho que é uma árvore – disse o javali.

– Se é árvore – disse o outro urso –, deve ter casa de abelhas.

– Tenho a absoluta certeza de que não é uma árvore – opinou o texugo. – Tive a impressão de que ele tentou falar antes de desabar.

– Foi o vento – disse o javali.

– Você não está querendo dizer – disse a gralha ao texugo – que se trata de um animal falante! Ele não disse nada!

– Seja como for – disse á Sra. Elefanta –, deve ser algum tipo de animal. Aquela bola esbranquiçada não é de certo modo uma cara? E aqueles buraquinhos não podem ser olhos e boca? Nariz não tem, é claro... mas quem não tem vistas estreitas sabe muito bem que poucos animais dispõem do que se pode chamar, com propriedade, um Nariz. – E ela espichou a tromba toda, com perdoável orgulho.

– Tenho sérias objeções a fazer com respeito a essa observação – protestou o buldogue.

– Dou meu apoio irrestrito à Sra. Elefanta – afirmou a anta.

– Pois vou dizer uma coisa: talvez seja um animal que não sabe falar, mas pensa que sabe. – O autor dessa opinião brilhante foi o burro.

– Será que ele não pode ficar em pé? – falou a elefanta, pensativamente. Apanhou do chão a massa bamba do tio André, com delicadeza, colocando a "coisa" em posição vertical, mas de cabeça para baixo. Azar. As moedas que sobraram do almoço com a feiticeira rolaram pelo chão. Tio André teve outro desmaio.

– Não disse? – falaram várias vozes. – Não é animal coisa nenhuma. Não tem vida.

– Já disse para vocês que é um animal – disse o buldogue. – Cheirem por si mesmos.

– Cheirar não é tudo – redargüiu a Sra. Elefanta. – Essa é boa! – replicou o buldogue. – Se um sujeito não pode confiar no seu nariz, vai confiar em quê?

– Na cabeça, talvez – disse a Elefanta, com doçura.

– Não aceito de modo algum essa observação – disse o buldogue.

– Enfim, precisamos fazer alguma coisa – respondeu a Sra. Elefanta. – Pois pode tratar-se do vau, e o vau tem de ser mostrado a Aslam. O que acha a maioria? Trata-se de um animal? Ou será alguma coisa feito árvore?

– Árvore! Árvore! – disseram dezenas de vozes. – Muito bem! – falou a Sra. Elefanta. – Já que é árvore, está pedindo para ser plantada. Vamos fazer uma cova.

As toupeiras encarregaram-se dessa parte com presteza. Discutiu-se depois de que lado tio André deveria ser enfiado na cova, e por um triz não foi colocado de cabeça. Diversos animais disseram que as pernas deviam ser galhos e, assim sendo, a coisa cinzenta e fofa (a cabeça) devia ser a raiz. Mas outros opinaram que a forquilha do outro lado estava mais enlameada e era mais longa: deviam ser as raízes. Foi desse modo que o tio André foi plantado de cabeça para cima. Quando terminaram, a terra lhe dava pelos joelhos.

– Está tão murcho! – observou o burro.

– Precisa ser regado – disse a Sra. Elefanta. – Sem querer ofender qualquer um dos presentes, acho que, para essa tarefa, o meu nariz...

– Protesto! – replicou o buldogue.

A elefanta andou com tranqüilidade até o rio, encheu a tromba e voltou a tio André. O sagaz animal lançou litros de água no velho. A água escorria pelas abas da casaca, como se o homem tivesse tomado banho com roupa. Por fim, ele voltou a si. Que despertar indescritível! Mas deixemos que ele medite sobre seus malfeitos (se é que seria capaz de ser tão sensato) e tratemos de coisas mais importantes.

Morango seguiu trotando até encontrar Aslam e os conselheiros. Digory bem sabia que não poderia interromper reunião tão solene, mas não teve necessidade disso. A uma palavra de Aslam, o elefante, os corvos e os outros afastaram-se um pouco. Digory apeou do cavalo e achou-se face a face com Aslam, que era maior, mais belo, mais reluzentemente dourado e ainda mais terrível do que pensara. Não ousou fitá-Lo nos olhos.

– Por favor, Sr. Leão... Aslam... Senhor, será que podia... posso eu... por favor... o Senhor me daria um fruto desta terra... mágico... que curasse a minha mãe?

Esperava desesperadamente que o Leão dissesse "Sim"; seria pavoroso se dissesse "Não". Mas, para seu espanto, não foi uma coisa nem outra.

– É este o rapaz – disse Aslam, olhando não para Digory, mas para os conselheiros. – O rapaz que fez isso.

– Oh, e agora? Que será que eu fiz?

– Filho de Adão – falou Aslam –, há uma feiticeira na minha nova terra de Nárnia. Diga a estes bichos como ela chegou aqui.

Dez coisas diferentes passaram como um relâmpago pela cabeça de Digory, que teve o juízo de contar estritamente a verdade.

– Fui eu que a trouxe, Aslam – respondeu, com a voz fraca.

– Com que objetivo?

– Queria que ela saísse do meu próprio mundo e fosse para o dela. Pensei que estivesse no caminho certo.

– Mas como ela foi parar em seu mundo, Filho de Adão?

– Por magia.

O Leão nada disse e Digory sentiu que ainda não dera todas as informações.

– Foi meu tio, Aslam: ele nos enviou para fora do nosso mundo por meio de uns anéis mágicos; eu tinha mesmo de ir, porque Polly foi mandada na frente; aí encontramos a feiticeira num lugar chamado Charn, e ela agarrou-se em nós quando...

– Você encontrou-se com a feiticeira? – perguntou Aslam com uma voz soturna, que encerrava a ameaça de um rosnado.

– Ela despertou – informou Digory com o coração em frangalhos. Ficou branco, branco, e acrescentou: – Quer dizer, eu despertei ela. Queria saber o que aconteceria se eu tocasse o sino. Polly não queria. Não foi culpa dela. Eu... eu briguei com ela. Sei que errei. Acho que fiquei um pouco enfeitiçado pelas palavras escritas debaixo do sino.

– Enfeitiçado? – perguntou o Leão, na mesma voz soturna.

– Não, agora eu sei que não estava enfeitiçado. Estava só fingindo.

Seguiu-se uma longa pausa. O menino pensava o tempo todo: "Estraguei tudo! Agora não arranjo mais nada para mamãe."

O Leão voltou a falar, mas não para Digory.

– Vejam só, companheiros: antes que o mundo limpo e novo que lhes dei tivesse sete horas de vida, a força do Mal já o invadiu; despertada e trazida até aqui por este Filho de Adão.

Os bichos, até mesmo Morango, olharam todos para Digory, e nesse momento ele desejou que a terra se abrisse e o devorasse. Aslam continuou a falar para os animais:

– Mas não se deixem abater. O mal virá desse mal, mas temos ainda uma longa jornada, e cuidarei para que o pior caia em cima de mim. Por enquanto, providenciemos para que, por muitas centenas de anos, seja esta uma terra de júbilo em um mundo jubiloso. E, como a raça de Adão trouxe a ferida, que a raça de Adão trabalhe para saná-la. Aproximem-se mais os outros dois.

As últimas palavras foram dirigidas a Polly e ao cocheiro, que acabavam de chegar. Polly, olhos e boca, contemplava Aslam, apertando a mão do cocheiro com certa força. Este deu uma olhada para o Leão e tirou a cartolinha; era a primeira vez que o viam sem ela. Sem chapéu, parecia mais jovem e simpático, mais um camponês do que um londrino.

– Meu filho – disse Aslam para o cocheiro. – Há muito tempo que o conheço. Você me conhece?

– Bem, Senhor, não – respondeu o cocheiro. – Pelo menos, não no sentido comum. No entanto, se me permite dizer, sinto que O conheço de algum lugar.

– Está certo. Conhece mais do que pensa, e viverá para conhecer-Me ainda melhor. Gosta deste lugar?

– Excelente, Senhor.

– Gostaria de viver aqui para sempre?

– Bem, o Senhor sabe, sou um homem casado, tenho minhas obrigações. Mas se minha mulher estivesse aqui, ó, a gente não voltava nunca mais para Londres. Somos do campo, senhor.

Aslam sacudiu a cabeça felpuda, abriu a boca e proferiu uma única nota longa; não muito alta, mas cheia de poder. O coração de Polly deu um salto; só podia ser um chamado, e, fosse quem fosse que o ouvisse, desejaria obedecer-lhe e (mais ainda) encontraria meios para atendê-lo, não importando quantos mundos se interpusessem.

Assim, apesar de maravilhada, não ficou realmente espantada ou chocada quando de súbito uma jovem senhora, com uma cara boa e honesta, desceu de lugar nenhum e colocou-se a seu lado. Percebeu logo que se tratava da mulher do cocheiro, trazida de nosso mundo não pela força fatigante de um anel mágico, mas de maneira mais veloz, simples e suave, como um pássaro que voa para o ninho. A jovem senhora, pelo jeito, devia estar lavando roupa quando foi chamada, pois usava um avental, as mangas do vestido estavam arregaçadas até os cotovelos, e ela tinha bolhas de sabão nas mãos. Se tivesse tido tempo de colocar a roupa de domingo (e seu chapéu com imitações de cerejas!), sua aparência seria de doer: daquele jeito, chegava a ser elegante.

Pensou que estivesse sonhando. Só por isso não foi correndo perguntar ao marido o que havia acontecido. Quando viu o Leão, começou a duvidar de que era um sonho, mas, surpreendentemente, não demonstrava muito medo. Fez uma reverência pela metade, como as camponesas ainda sabiam fazer naqueles tempos. Depois, foi dar a mão ao cocheiro e ficou olhando em volta com certa candura.

– Meus filhos – disse Aslam, fixando os olhos no casal –, vocês serão os primeiros Rei e Rainha de Nárnia.

O cocheiro abriu a boca, aparvalhado; a mulher ficou muito vermelha.

– Reinarão sobre estas criaturas e a elas darão nomes, e farão justiça, e as protegerão dos inimigos quando os inimigos vierem. E eles virão, pois há uma feiticeira do mal neste mundo.

O cocheiro engoliu em seco duas ou três vezes e limpou a garganta:

– Com seu perdão, Senhor. Muito obrigado, muito obrigado (em meu nome e no de minha esposa)... Mas não sou o sujeito para essa posição. Infelizmente, não tive ensino para isso.

– Bem – disse Aslam –, sabe usar uma pá e uma enxada e arrancar alimento do fundo da terra?

– Isso eu sei, Senhor; nasci fazendo isso.

– Pode governar estas criaturas com espírito de bondade e justiça, lembrando-se de que não são escravas, como os bichos mudos do mundo em que nasceram, mas animais falantes e súditos livres?

– Acho que sim – respondeu o cocheiro. – Posso tentar.

– E ensinará seus filhos e netos a procederem do mesmo modo?

– Farei o que puder, Senhor, o melhor possível, e ela também, não é, Nelita?

– E não escolherão privilegiados, nem entre os seus próprios filhos, nem entre as outras criaturas, nem deixarão que uns oprimam os outros?

– Nunca poderia tolerar isso, Senhor; isso eu sei como fazer – disse o cocheiro. (Enquanto dialogavam, sua voz ia ficando mais pausada e mais rica de inflexões, mais parecida com a voz camponesa do seu tempo de garoto e menos estridente e embolada do que a voz dos trabalhadores da cidade.)

– E se inimigos vierem combater a terra (pois eles virão), será você o primeiro a atacar e o último a bater em retirada?

– Bom, Senhor... Um sujeito só pode saber as coisas depois que as experimenta. Até hoje só briguei com os meus próprios punhos. Eu espero... quer dizer... eu tentarei fazer a minha parte.

– Se o fizer, terá feito tudo o que um rei deve fazer. A coroação terá lugar em pouco tempo. Você e seus filhos e seus netos serão abençoados; uns serão Reis de Nárnia e outros serão reis das terras que se encontram nas Montanhas do Sul. E você, minha filhinha (virando-se para Polly), seja bem-vinda. Já perdoou o rapaz por seus modos violentos na sala de imagens do palácio maldito de Charn?

– Já fizemos as pazes, Aslam.

– Muito bem. Quero agora conversar com o rapaz.

* * *

Nota da Autora - Não sei bem se isso está correto, mas pode ser que tenha problemas de Copyright com o site porque quase nada foi modificado do texto original. Por isso, postarei todos os capítulos desse volume em seguida, para, a partir daí, começa a postar o 2° volume, que foi realmente adaptado no todo.

Um grande abraço de apoio.

Joana


	8. Capítulo 7

**7****° Capítulo: ****A missão de Digory**

Digory fechou a boca e apertou os lábios. Seu mal-estar aumentava. Tinha a esperança de que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, não choramingaria, nem faria nada ridículo.

– Filho de Adão, está disposto a desfazer o mal que fez ao meu manso país de Nárnia no dia de seu próprio nascimento?

– Só não sei o que posso fazer. Como o Senhor sabe, a rainha fugiu e...

– Perguntei se está disposto? – disse o Leão.

– Estou.

Passara-lhe um segundo pela cabeça a tentação boba de responder: "Estou disposto, se o senhor prometer-me ajudar minha mãe." Mas percebeu a tempo que o Leão não era criatura com a qual se podia fazer barganhas. Porém, quando disse "Estou", pensou na mãe, nas grandes esperanças que tivera, e em como agora elas estavam para morrer. Sentiu um nó na garganta e lágrimas nos olhos. Deixou escapar, no entanto:

– Mas, por favor, por favor... o Senhor não podia me dar qualquer coisa que salvasse minha mãe?

Até aquele instante, só olhara para as patas do Leão; agora, com o desespero, olhou-O nos olhos. O que viu o surpreendeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Pois a face castanha estava inclinada perto do seu próprio rosto e (maravilha das maravilhas) grandes lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos do Leão. Eram lágrimas tão grandes e tão brilhantes, comparadas às de Digory, que por um instante sentiu que o Leão sofria por sua mãe mais do que ele próprio.

– Meu filho, meu filho, eu sei. A dor é grande. Só você e Eu nesta terra sabemos disso. Sejamos compassivos um com o outro. Mas tenho de pensar em centenas de anos da vida de Nárnia. A feiticeira que trouxe para este mundo ainda voltará a Nárnia. Mas não precisa ser já. É meu desejo plantar em Nárnia uma árvore da qual ela não ousará aproximar-se durante anos e anos. Assim, esta terra conhecerá uma longa e luminosa manhã antes que qualquer nuvem obscureça o sol. E você deverá trazer-Me a semente dessa árvore.

– Sim, Senhor. – Digory não sabia o que iria fazer, mas naquele momento teve a certeza de que, fosse como fosse, seria capaz de fazê-lo. O Leão respirou fundo, inclinou ainda mais a cabeça e deu-lhe um beijo de Leão. O menino sentiu instantaneamente que havia conquistado uma nova força e uma nova coragem.

– Meu filho, vou dizer-lhe o que deverá fazer. Olhe para o oeste e diga-me o que vê.

– Vejo montanhas enormes, Aslam. Vejo este rio caindo através de penhascos, numa grande cachoeira. E além há colinas verdes e florestas. E ainda mais além há altíssimas cordilheiras que parecem negras. E mais longe, muito mais longe, há colossais montanhas cobertas de neve. E além delas não há mais nada, só o céu.

– Enxerga bem. Escute: a terra de Nárnia termina onde está a cachoeira; lá em cima, ia estará fora de Nárnia, em pleno Ermo ocidental. Deverá atravessar aquelas montanhas até encontrar um vale verde com um lago azul, cercado de montanhas de gelo. No fim do lago há um monte verde e escarpado. No cume desse monte há um jardim. No centro do jardim há uma árvore. Apanhe uma maçã dessa árvore e traga a fruta para mim.

– Sim, senhor. – Digory não tinha a menor idéia de como subir até a cachoeira e achar o caminho entre aquelas montanhas todas; mas, se revelasse isso, poderia parecer desculpa para não ir. Disse apenas o seguinte: – Espero, Aslam, que não esteja com muita pressa. Levarei algum tempo para ir e voltar.

– Filho de Adão, você terá ajuda. – Aslam voltou-se para o cavalo, que durante esse tempo ouvira a conversa com um ar de quem não está entendendo muito.

– Meu amigo – disse Aslam ao cavalo –, gostaria de ser um cavalo alado?

Você precisava ter visto o cavalo sacudindo a crina, com as ventas infladas, dando uma boa pata da no chão. É claro que ele gostaria de ser um cavalo alado! Mas disse apenas:

– Se quiser, Aslam... se quiser mesmo... mas não sei por que seria eu... não sou um cavalo muito inteligente.

– Seja alado. Seja você o pai de todos os cavalos voadores – rugiu Aslam, com uma voz que sacudiu a terra. – Seu nome é Pluma.

O cavalo passarinhou, como já devia ter passarinhado nos infelizes tempos do cabriolé. Ergueu-se e esticou o pescoço para trás, como se um inseto picasse seus ombros. Depois, assim como os bichos brotaram da terra, dos ombros de Pluma brotaram asas, que se estenderam e cresceram, maiores que asas de cisnes, de águias, maiores que asas de anjos nos vitrais das igrejas. As penas eram castanhas e acobreadas. Pluma deu um grande salto e subiu. Dez metros acima, bufou, relinchou e curveteou. Depois de dar uma volta em círculo, pousou na terra, as quatro patas de uma vez, parecendo muito espantado, mas muito contente.

– Gostou, Pluma? – perguntou Aslam.

– Bom, muito bom, Aslam.

– Levaria este Filho de Adão nas costas às montanhas de que falei?

– Agora? Imediatamente? – perguntou Morango... ou Pluma. – Ora essa! Venha, pequeno. Já tive coisas como você nas minhas costas. Há muito, muito tempo. Quando havia pastos verdes, e açúcar.

– Que estão as duas Filhas de Eva cochichando aí? – perguntou Aslam, voltando-se subitamente para Polly e para a mulher do cocheiro, que ficaram muito amigas.

– Se o senhor permite – disse a rainha Helena (assim se chamava agora a mulher do cocheiro) –, acho que a menina adoraria ir também, se não criar problema.

– O que acha, Pluma? – indagou o Leão.

– Oh, não me importo de levar dois, quando são pequeninos. Só espero que o elefante também não queira ir conosco.

Não era essa a vontade do elefante, e o novo Rei de Nárnia ajudou as duas crianças a montar, quer dizer, deu um bom impulso em Digory e colocou Polly na garupa com toda a delicadeza, como se fosse feita de porcelana.

– Tudo certo, Morango... quer dizer, Pluma.

– Não voe alto demais – advertiu Aslam. – Não tente passar por cima dos cumes das montanhas geladas. Busque os vales verdes. Sempre há um modo de atravessar a cordilheira. Partam com a minha Bênção.

– Oh, Pluma! – exclamou Digory, inclinando-se para dar um tapinha carinhoso no pescoço lustroso do cavalo. – Que coisa fabulosa! Segure firme em mim, Polly.

No instante seguinte, a terra começou a distanciar-se deles, enquanto Pluma, como um imenso pombo, circulava duas vezes para tomar altura, antes de partir em vôo direto para o oeste. Polly mal podia enxergar lá embaixo o rei e a rainha; o próprio Aslam não passava de uma mancha brilhante na relva verde. O vento golpeava-lhes o rosto, e as asas de Pluma começaram a bater cadenciadamente.

Já de cima podiam ver Nárnia inteira, com suas campinas de muitas cores, seus rochedos, prados e árvores, seu rio deslizando como uma fita de mercúrio. Em poucos instantes já sobrevoavam os cumes das colinas baixas. À esquerda, as montanhas eram bem mais altas, mas sempre podiam ver, através de brechas, as terras azuladas do sul.

– Olhe lá na frente! – disse Digory.

Uma grande muralha de penhascos levantava-se diante deles. A luz do sol dançando na grande cachoeira quase os ofuscava. Já voavam tão alto que o roncar das quedas d'água parecia um leve ruído, mas ainda não tinham alcançado os penhascos.

– Temos de fazer alguns ziguezagues – disse Pluma. – Segurem firme.

O ar ia ficando mais frio e podiam ouvir os gritos das águias embaixo.

– Olhe para trás, olhe! – disse Polly.

Lá estava todo o vale de Nárnia, estendendo-se até onde se podia distinguir o brilho do mar. Já estavam tão altos que podiam avistar as montanhas denteadas surgindo além das charnecas do norte e, ao sul, planícies que pareciam de areia.

– Gostaria que alguém pudesse dizer-nos que lugares são esses – falou Digory.

– Acho que eles ainda não são – comentou Polly –, quer dizer, não há ninguém neles, nada aconteceu ainda. O mundo começou hoje.

– Pois é, mas as pessoas chegarão lá, e aí virão as histórias, entende?

– Bem, para mim, acho ótimo que ainda não tenham chegado. Ninguém tem de aprender o que ainda não aconteceu... batalhas, datas... essa chatice toda.

Estavam acima dos penhascos e, em poucos minutos, o vale de Nárnia sumiu atrás deles. Voavam sobre um país selvagem, de montes escarpados e florestas escuras, seguindo ainda o curso do rio. Mas o sol agora feria-lhes os olhos e já não podiam ver com nitidez naquela direção. O sol descambou lentamente, até que o céu do ocidente parecia uma fornalha de ouro derretido. Por fim escondeu-se por trás de um pico que se recortava no fulgor como uma figura de papelão.

– Não está muito quentinho aqui em cima – disse Polly.

– E as minhas asas estão começando a doer – disse Pluma. – Não vejo nenhum sinal do vale com o lago. Que tal se baixássemos e procurássemos um bom lugar para passar a noite? Não é necessário atingir o lugar esta noite.

– Certo – concordou Digory. – Além do mais, não está na hora do jantar?

Pluma foi descendo, descendo. O ar tornava-se mais quente. Depois de tantas horas sem ouvir nada, a não ser as batidas das asas de Pluma, era agradável ouvir de novo os ruídos familiares e terrestres – o marulhar do rio no leito pedrento e o ranger das árvores ao vento suave. Um cheiro cálido de terra cozida pelo sol e de relvados e flores chegou até eles. Pluma afinal aterrissou. Digory ajudou Polly a desmontar. Era um prazer esticar as pernas.

O vale onde haviam descido estava no âmago das montanhas; cumes nevados, um deles de aspecto róseo pelo reflexo do sol poente, erguiam-se à frente.

– Que fome! – exclamou Digory.

– É só servir-se – falou Pluma, dando uma boa dentada na relva. Levantou a cabeça, ainda mastigando, e acrescentou: – Venham logo. Não façam cerimônia. Dá e sobra para todos.

– Acontece uma coisa, Pluma: nós não comemos capim.

– Hum, hum – murmurou Pluma, falando de boca cheia. – Não sei então o que vai ser. Excelente capim!

Digory e Polly olharam um para o outro, desanimados.

– Francamente, acho que alguém devia ter providenciado a nossa comida.

– Tenho certeza de que Aslam teria feito isso... se vocês tivessem pedido.

– Ele não saberia sem que a gente pedisse?

– Claro – respondeu o cavalo. – Mas acho que gosta que peçam.

– Que vamos fazer?

– Só sei que não sei – respondeu Pluma, ainda de boca cheia. – A não ser que vocês experimentem esta relvazinha. Talvez gostem mais do que imaginam.

– Oh, não banque o bobo – falou Polly, batendo com o pé. – Gente humana não pode comer relva, assim como você não pode comer costeletas.

– Por favor, Polly, não fale em costeletas – disse Digory – a coisa fica ainda pior.

Digory acabou achando que o melhor a fazer era o seguinte: Polly usaria o anel para ir até em casa e traria de lá alguma coisa. Ele não podia, pois prometera a Aslam desincumbir-se da missão. Polly respondeu que não o deixaria, e Digory concordou que era uma atitude muito digna da parte dela.

– Ah, acabei de lembrar que ainda tenho aquele saco de puxa-puxas no bolso. É melhor do que nada.

– Muito melhor! Mas tenha cuidado: não vá tocar no anel.

Foi uma tarefa difícil e delicada, mas acabaram conseguindo realizá-la. O saco de papel estava todo grudento: era mais difícil tirar o saco de papel dos puxa-puxas do que tirar os puxa-puxas do saco de papel. Certos adultos preferem não comer nada a comer puxa-puxas como aqueles.

Eram nove ao todo. Digory teve a brilhante idéia de comerem quatro cada um e plantar o nono.

– Se a barra de ferro virou poste, por que isso não pode virar um pé de puxa-puxa?

Fizeram uma pequena cova na relva e enterraram um pedaço do puxa-puxa. Comeram então os outros, o mais lentamente que a fome lhes permitia. Foi uma refeição pobre, mesmo contando todo o papel que tiveram de engolir.

Pluma deitou-se após terminar seu excelente jantar. Os meninos estenderam-se de encontro a seu corpo quente, um de cada lado, e ficaram bem agasalhados sob suas asas. As estrelas jovens do novo mundo iam surgindo enquanto eles conversavam sobre tudo o que acontecera. Digory contou sobre as suas esperanças de obter algo para a sua mãe e como, em vez disso, fora enviado àquela missão... Repetiram um para o outro todos os sinais pelos quais reconheceriam o local que buscavam: o lago azul e a colina com o jardim. A conversa já começava a esfriar, quando Polly subitamente se sentou, completamente acordada, e disse: "Quietos!".

Todos ficaram atentos.

– Deve ser o vento nas árvores – disse Digory.

– Não tenho certeza – disse Pluma. – Ouçam de novo. Por Aslam, é alguma coisa.

O cavalo levantou-se nas patas com uma barulhada convulsa. As crianças também puseram-se de pé. Pluma andou para cá e para lá, bufando e relinchando. Os outros dois, nas pontas dos pés, olharam atrás de todas as moitas e árvores. Começaram a pensar que haviam imaginado coisas. Polly chegou a ter certeza de ter visto uma forma alta e escura, deslizando depressa no sentido oeste. Nada descobriram. Pluma deitou-se de novo e agasalhou as crianças sob as asas. Dormiram. Pluma permaneceu acordado por muito mais tempo, mexendo com as orelhas no escuro, dando às vezes um repelão no pêlo como se houvesse moscas. Por fim, acabou também adormecendo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**8****° Capítulo: ****Rei e Rainha de Nárnia**

– Acorde, Digory; acorde, Pluma – chamou a voz de Polly. – O puxa-puxa virou árvore. E a manhã não podia ser mais linda.

O sol matinal jorrava sobre a floresta; a relva estava cinza de orvalho; as teias de aranha pareciam de prata. Bem debaixo destas, estava uma arvorezinha de madeira escura, do tamanho de uma macieira. As folhas eram esbranquiçadas e pareciam artificiais; estava carregadinha de frutas, que lembravam um pouquinho as tâmaras.

– Oba! – gritou Digory. – Mas vou dar um mergulho primeiro. – E saiu a toda a velocidade, atravessando as moitas floridas, até a beira do rio. Você já tomou banho em rio de montanha? Em rio que corre em cachoeiras sobre pedras vermelhas, azuis, amarelas? E o sol em cima? É tão bom quanto o mar; chega a ser quase melhor.

Digory teve de vestir-se novamente sem se enxugar, mas valeu a pena. Quando ele voltou, Polly foi ao rio e tomou seu banho; pelo menos, foi o que disse ter feito, mas, não tendo sido nunca boa nadadora, é possível... Vamos deixar isso para lá. Pluma também visitou o rio: bebeu água, sacudiu a crina e relinchou com vontade várias vezes.

Depois as crianças deram atenção à árvore de puxa-puxa. A fruta era uma delícia. Não tinha exatamente o gosto de puxa-puxa; era mais macia, com mais caldo, mas o sabor lembrava o de puxa-puxa.

Pluma também fez uma boa refeição matinal; provou um puxa-puxa e gostou, mas (disse), àquela hora da manhã, capim era melhor. Com alguma dificuldade, as crianças montaram e a jornada recomeçou.

Foi até melhor que no dia anterior. Em parte, porque todos se sentiam muito bem, em parte porque o sol nascente estava às suas costas, e tudo fica mais bonito quando o sol está atrás da gente. Foi uma cavalgada maravilhosa. As grandes montanhas brancas erguiam-se em todas as direções. Os vales eram tão verdes, os riachos que tombavam das geleiras para os rios maiores eram tão azuis... Parecia que sobrevoavam jóias gigantescas. Teriam preferido que essa parte da aventura se prolongasse. Daí a pouco, entretanto, estavam farejando o vento e perguntando "Que é isso?", "Estão sentindo esse cheiro?" "De onde está vindo?". Pois um aroma celestial, cálido e dourado, como se viesse das mais gostosas frutas e das mais belas flores do mundo, chegava até eles, proveniente de algum lugar mais adiante.

– O perfume vem do vale do lago – afirmou Pluma.

– É isso – disse Digory. – Olhe ali uma colina verde no finzinho do lago. E repare como a água é azul.

– Só pode ser o lugar.

Pluma foi descendo em círculos largos. Os cumes gelados elevavam-se cada vez mais altos. O ar ficou mais suave e morno, tão leve que trazia lágrimas aos olhos. Pluma agora planava com as asas estendidas, sem movimento, os cascos prontos para a aterrissagem. A colina verde aproximava-se a grande velocidade. Pouco depois, aterrava na encosta, com certa dificuldade. As crianças pularam fora, caindo sem se machucar na relva gostosa e levantando-se ofegantes.

Não faltava muito para que chegassem ao topo da colina. Começaram a escalada. Pluma equilibrava-se com o auxílio das asas, esvoaçando um pouco aqui e ali. No alto da montanha havia um muro de relva. No centro, cresciam árvores. As folhas não eram apenas verdes, mas também azuis e prateadas quando o vento as agitava. Os viajantes alcançaram o topo e foram seguindo o muro de relva; estavam quase completando a volta quando encontraram os portões: altos portões de ouro, fechados, virados para o oriente.

Até aquele momento, creio que Pluma e Polly esperavam poder entrar lá dentro com Digory. Mas já não pensavam assim. Não poderia haver outro lugar tão evidentemente privado quanto aquele. Logo se via que pertencia a outra pessoa. A menos que tivesse alguma missão muito especial, ninguém entraria ali, a não ser um tolo. Compreendendo que os outros deveriam ficar do lado de fora, Digory avançou sozinho para os portões.

Ao se aproximar, verificou que havia algo escrito ali, com letras de prata sobre ouro. Os dizeres eram mais ou menos os seguintes:

"Entre pelos portões de ouro ou não, Apanhe o meu fruto para outro ou não. Aquele que roubar ou escalar os meus muros, Encontrará desespero, junto com o desejo do seu coração."

"Apanhe o meu fruto para outro", disse Digory para si mesmo. "É isso que vou fazer. Significa que eu mesmo não posso comer o fruto, acho. Só não sei o que significam as linhas de baixo. Entre pelos portões de ouro. Ora, quem iria escalar um muro, podendo entrar pelo portão! Mas como se abre o portão?" Colocou a mão na placa de ouro e instantaneamente o portão se abriu, sem um ruído.

O lugar lá dentro era ainda muito mais privado do que parecia pelo lado de fora. Caminhou com solenidade, olhando para os lados. Tudo estava quieto. Mesmo o ruído da fonte no centro do pomar era mínimo. O perfume o rodeava: era um lugar feliz, mas muito grave.

Reconheceu logo a árvore que procurava, por encontrar-se no centro do jardim e também porque as grandes maçãs de prata projetavam uma luz própria nos lugares sombrios não atingidos pela luz solar. Caminhou em linha reta até a árvore, apanhou uma maçã e colocou-a no bolso. Não sem olhar para ela e cheirá-la antes de guardá-la.

Foi um erro. Uma sede e uma fome terríveis apoderaram-se dele, uma vontade alucinante de provar do fruto. Havia grande quantidade de maçãs. Faria mal comer uma? Afinal de contas, o aviso no portão podia não ser precisamente uma ordem; podia ser somente um conselho. E quem liga para conselhos? E, mesmo que fosse uma ordem, seria uma desobediência comer uma maçã? Já observara a primeira ordem: "para outro".

Olhou através dos galhos para o alto da árvore. Acima de sua cabeça, um pássaro maravilhoso estava empoleirado. Digo "empoleirado" porque parecia quase adormecido. Só uma frestinha de um olho estava aberta. Era maior do que uma águia, com o peito cor-de-açafrão, a crista escarlate, a cauda púrpura.

Mais tarde, ao contar a história, ele costumava dizer: "O pássaro estava mostrando que todo o cuidado é pouco em lugares encantados. Nunca se sabe quem está observando."

Creio eu, no entanto, que Digory não teria de modo algum colhido a maçã para si mesmo. Coisas como NÃO FURTAR eram naquele tempo muito mais entranhadas nas cabeças dos meninos do que hoje. Mas, quem pode ter certeza?

Estava para voltar ao portão quando parou para dar uma olhada em torno. Foi um choque terrível. Não estava só. A poucos metros dali, avistou a feiticeira. Acabara de atirar fora o miolo de um fruto que havia comido. O suco da maçã era mais forte do que se podia esperar e marcara com medonha mancha a boca da feiticeira. "Entrou pulando o muro", pensou logo Digory. E concluiu que era verdade o que estava escrito quanto a encontrar, junto com o desejo do coração, o desespero. Pois a feiticeira parecia mais poderosa, mais orgulhosa, mais vitoriosa, mas a sua face era de uma brancura mortal, branca como o sal.

Digory pensou tudo isso num relâmpago. Virou nos calcanhares e saiu correndo a caminho do portão. A feiticeira seguiu-o. Quando ele passou, o portão fechou-se imediatamente, sozinho. Foi a oportunidade de ganhar a corrida, mas não por muito tempo. Logo que chegou perto dos outros, gritando "Depressa, Polly, Pluma!", a feiticeira já galgara o muro, ou o pulara, e estava bem atrás dele novamente.

– Fique onde está! – gritou Digory, voltando-se para encará-la. – Ou vamos desaparecer. Não se aproxime mais um dedo.

– Não seja bobo! – disse a feiticeira. – Por que está fugindo de mim? Não quero fazer-lhe mal. Se não quiser ouvir-me, deixará de aprender uma coisa que o fará feliz para o resto da vida.

– Muito obrigado, não quero ouvir coisa nenhuma.

Mas ouviu.

– Sei a missão que o trouxe aqui – continuou a feiticeira. – Era eu que estava perto de vocês na noite passada, ouvindo tudo. Você colheu o fruto do jardim. Está no seu bolso. E vai levá-lo, sem provar dele, para o Leão: para que Ele coma o fruto; para que Ele use o fruto. Simplório! Sabe que fruto é este? É a maçã da eterna juventude. Sei por ter provado, e também já sei que jamais ficarei velha ou morrerei. Coma a maçã, rapaz, coma a maçã... e viveremos os dois eternamente e seremos reis deste mundo... ou do seu próprio mundo, se resolver voltar para lá.

– Muito obrigado. Acho que não vou querer ficar vivo depois que os outros todos que conheço já tiverem ido. Prefiro viver o tempo normal, morrer e ir para o céu.

– Mas... e a sua mamãe, que você diz adorar?

– Que tem minha mãe com isto?

– Não está vendo, bobo, que uma mordida nessa maçã pode curar a sua mãe? Está no seu bolso. Aqui estamos por nossa conta. O Leão está muito longe. Use seu poder mágico e volte para o seu mundo. Daqui a um minuto poderá estar ao lado de sua mãe, dando-lhe a maçã. Cinco minutos depois, ela ganhará novas cores no rosto. Dirá para você que a dor passou. Depois dirá que se sente mais forte. E adormecerá. Pense nisso. Horas de sono natural, sem dor, sem drogas. No dia seguinte todos falarão no milagre da cura. Tudo ficará perfeito outra vez. Terá novamente um lar feliz. E você poderá ser como os outros rapazes.

– Oh! – balbuciou Digory, colocando a mão na testa como se estivesse ferido. Sabia que tinha de fazer uma escolha terrível.

– Que fez o Leão por você? Tem de ser escravo Dele? O que Ele poderá fazer quando você estiver no seu mundo? E o que irá pensar sua mãe se souber que teve nas mãos o poder que a salvaria? E o que daria vida ao coração partido de seu pai? Vai preferir, então, executar missões para um animal selvagem em um mundo estranho, um mundo com o qual nada tem a ver?

– Eu... eu não acho que Ele seja um animal selvagem – respondeu Digory, com a voz ressequida. – Ele é... bem, não sei...

– Então Ele é uma coisa ainda pior. Olhe o que já fez de você! Um rapaz sem coração! E o que faz a todos os outros que o atendem. Que rapaz mau! Prefere deixar a mãe morrer do que...

– Oh, cale a boca! – pediu o infeliz, com a mesma voz. – Acha que eu não sinto? Mas é que prometi...

– Mas não sabia o que estava prometendo!

– Nem mamãe – disse ele, achando as palavras com dificuldade – iria gostar... faz questão de que eu cumpra as minhas promessas... isso tudo... não furtar... tudo. Se ela estivesse aqui, não deixaria...

– Mas ela nem precisa saber! – falou a feiticeira, com uma doçura impossível de se imaginar em alguém com aquela face. – Não é preciso dizer como obteve a maçã! Seu pai também não precisa saber. Ninguém no seu mundo precisa saber de nada. Você nem precisa levar a menina de volta!

Foi o erro fatal da feiticeira. Digory sabia perfeitamente que Polly poderia voltar sozinha, com seu próprio anel. Mas, pelo jeito, a feiticeira não estava a par disso. A mesquinharia da sugestão – deixar Polly sozinha – mostrava que as outras palavras eram falsas e vazias. E, mesmo do fundo de sua infelicidade, sua mente ficou clara e ele disse, em voz firme e alta:

– Escute: o que é que há? Por que está agora tão preocupada com a minha mãe? Que armadilha é esta?

– Boa! – sussurrou-lhe Polly ao ouvido. – Rápido! Vamos partir imediatamente. – Só ficara calada todo aquele tempo porque não era a sua mãe que estava morrendo.

– Monte – disse Digory, colocando-a na garupa de Pluma e pulando também para cima do cavalo, que abriu logo as asas.

– Vá! Vá! – bradou a feiticeira. – Mas lembre-se de mim, criança, quando for um velhinho moribundo. Lembre-se de que jogou fora o dom da eterna juventude!

Já estavam tão alto que mal a escutavam. Também a feiticeira não perdeu mais tempo: foi vista partindo na direção norte.

Queriam chegar a Nárnia antes do anoitecer. Digory não disse palavra durante o vôo, e os outros se sentiram meio sem jeito de falar com ele. Parecia triste e não estava muito seguro de ter feito a coisa certa. Só teve certeza quando se lembrou das lágrimas nos olhos de Aslam.

Pluma voou o dia todo, no mesmo ritmo e sem descansar. Seguiu o curso do rio, cruzou as montanhas, sobrevoou as colinas arborizadas e a grande queda d'água, até onde as florestas de Nárnia eram sombreadas pelo colossal penhasco. Quando o céu se avermelhava ao pôr-do-sol, viram um lugar com muitas criaturas reunidas à beira de um rio. Não demoraram a descobrir o próprio Aslam no meio delas. Pluma planou, esticou as quatro patas, fechou as asas e aterrou a meio galope.

As crianças saltaram. Todos os animais, anões, sátiros, ninfas abriram caminho para que Digory passasse. O menino caminhou diretamente para Aslam, estendeu-lhe a fruta e disse:

– Aqui está a maçã que o Senhor queria.

– Agiu bem – disse Aslam, sacudindo a terra com a vibração de sua voz.

Todos os narmanos ouviram aquelas palavras, e Digory percebeu que aquela história seria transmitida de pai a filho por centenas de anos e talvez para sempre. Mas não corria o risco de sentir-se presunçoso por isso, pois estava frente a frente com Aslam. Podia agora olhar nos olhos do Leão. Esquecera seus problemas e sentia-se feliz.

– Agiu bem, Filho de Adão – disse o Leão outra vez. – Para obter este fruto, passou fome e sede e derramou lágrimas. Só a sua mão lançará a semente da árvore que protegerá Nárnia. Semeie a maçã perto do rio, onde a terra é macia.

Digory assim fez. Estavam todos tão quietos que se pôde ouvir o baque da maçã no barro.

– Está lançada – disse Aslam. – Passemos à coroação do rei Franco de Nárnia e da rainha Helena.

Só então as crianças notaram o casal. Vestiam belas e estranhas roupagens. Quatro anões seguravam o manto do rei, e quatro ninfas, o manto da rainha. Traziam as cabeças descobertas, mas Helena soltara os cabelos e tinha agora uma aparência muito melhor. Mas não eram os cabelos e as vestimentas que os tornavam tão diferentes. As fisionomias apresentavam uma expressão diferente, principalmente a do rei. Sumira de seu rosto a rispidez e a astúcia adquiridas nas duras ruas de Londres. O que se via era a coragem e a bondade que sempre possuíra. A causa disso talvez fosse a atmosfera do mundo novo, ou a convivência com Aslam, ou as duas coisas.

– Palavra – disse o cavalo para Polly –, meu velho patrão mudou quase tanto quanto eu! Agora é mesmo um patrão de verdade.

– Está certo – falou Polly –, mas não precisa zumbir no meu ouvido; faz cócegas.

Aslam disse:

– Desfaçam o emaranhado que vocês fizeram com aquelas árvores.

Só então Digory percebeu que quatro árvores tinham sido amarradas, a fim de formar uma espécie de jaula. Os dois elefantes e alguns anões desfizeram os laços. Havia três coisas lá dentro: a primeira era uma pequena árvore que parecia de ouro; a segunda era uma árvore nova que parecia de prata; mas a terceira era uma coisa lamentável, de roupas enlameadas, toda arqueada entre as duas. Digory exclamou:

– Puxa! É o tio André!

Temos de voltar um pouco atrás para explicar o que se passou. Os bichos, como sabemos, tinham tentado plantá-lo e regá-lo. Quando voltou a si, tio André se viu empapado, atolado na terra até os quadris e cercado de animais selvagens. Não é de espantar que tenha começado a berrar e uivar. Foi de certo modo uma boa coisa, pois isso afinal convenceu a todos (principalmente o javali) de que estava vivo. Então, eles o desenterraram (suas calças estavam daquele jeito!). Logo que livrou as pernas, tio André tentou fugir, mas uma rápida trombada do elefante enlaçou-lhe a cintura. Decidiram todos que deveria ser posto a salvo em algum lugar até o retorno de Aslam. E foi assim que fizeram uma espécie de gaiola ou cesto em torno dele. E ofereceram-lhe alimentos.

O burro juntou grandes montes de cardos, atirando-os lá dentro; tio André pareceu indiferente aos cardos. Os esquilos fizeram um bombardeio de nozes, mas o tio, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos, evitou as nozes. Vários pássaros atiraram-lhe minhocas. O urso foi o mais gentil. Tendo encontrado antes uma colméia de abelhas, em vez de servir-se, o que faria com grande contentamento, trouxe-a para tio André. Foi o pior da festa; a colméia bateu na cara do homem (nem todas as abelhas estavam mortas). O urso, que pouco se importaria com uma colméia na cara, não podia entender por que tio André recuou tão depressa e se jogou ao chão. Azar: caiu em cima dos cardos. "De qualquer forma – como disse o javali –, um bom bocado de mel entrou na boca da criatura, e isso deverá fazer-lhe algum bem." já estavam gostando do bicho estranho e esperavam que Aslam lhes permitisse ficar com ele. Alguns mais inteligentes já achavam que os ruídos que saíam de sua boca, pelo menos alguns, tinham sentido. E deram-lhe o nome de Conhaque, pois era esta a palavra que saía com mais freqüência da boca de tio André.

Por fim, à noite, tiveram de deixá-lo. Aslam passou o dia todo atarefado, instruindo o Rei e a Rainha, sem poder ocupar-se do "pobre e velho Conhaque". Fome ele não passou, com aquelas nozes todas e com as bananas e maçãs atiradas aos montes; mas não se pode dizer que tenha tido uma noite agradável.

– Tragam aquela criatura – disse Aslam.

Um dos elefantes levantou tio André com a tromba e o colocou aos pés do Leão. O homem estava apavorado demais para mover-se.

– Por favor, Aslam – falou Polly –, poderia dizer uma coisa que... desapavorasse ele? E depois poderia dizer algo que o impedisse de voltar a este lugar?

– E acha que ele ainda quer voltar? – indagou Aslam.

– O caso é que ele quer mandar outra pessoa; está muito entusiasmado com a barra de ferro que virou poste e acha...

– O que ele está pensando é uma grande tolice – interrompeu Aslam. – Este mundo só estará explodindo de vida por poucos dias, pois a canção com que o chamei à vida ainda vibra no ar e retumba na terra. Não será por muito tempo. _**Mas não posso dizer isso a este velho pecador, como também não posso consolá-lo; ele mesmo se colocou fora do alcance da Minha Voz. Se Eu lhe falasse, ouviria apenas rosnados e rugidos. Oh, Filhos de Adão, com que esperteza vocês se defendem daquilo que lhes pode fazer o bem!?**_ Mas Eu lhe ofertarei a única dádiva que é capaz de receber.

Inclinou a grande cabeça, quase com tristeza, e soprou no rosto aterrorizado do feiticeiro.

– Durma. Afaste-se por algumas horas de todos os tormentos que forjou para si mesmo.

Tio André caiu embolado, já de olhos cerrados, e começou a ressonar tranqüilamente.

– Levem-no e deixem que durma em paz. Agora, anões, mostrem que são bons joalheiros: quero que façam duas coroas reais.

Um bando inimaginável de anões correu na direção da Árvore Dourada. Antes que se pudesse dizer faca, arrancaram as folhas e alguns galhos. Só então as crianças perceberam que a árvore era realmente de ouro, e do melhor. Só poderia ter nascido das moedas caídas do bolso de tio André. Como por milagre foram surgindo montes de lenha seca, uma pequena bigorna, martelos, foles e tenazes. Como os anões gostavam desse trabalho! Num instante o fogo crepitava, os foles sopravam, o ouro derretia-se, os martelos retiniam. Duas toupeiras trouxeram um monte de pedras preciosas. Em pouco tempo, duas coroas tomavam forma nas mãos dos hábeis joalheiros. Não coisas pesadonas e feias como as coroas modernas, mas aros leves, delicados e bem torneados, que podiam ser de fato usados com elegância. A coroa do rei era adornada de rubis; a da rainha, de esmeraldas.

Depois de esfriadas as coroas no rio, Aslam ordenou que Franco e Helena se ajoelhassem diante dele. Colocou-lhes as coroas na cabeça e disse:

– Levantem, rei e rainha de Nárnia, pai e mãe de numerosos reis de Nárnia e das Ilhas e de Arquelândia.

Todos fizeram o que podiam: deram vivas, relincharam, ladraram, bateram palmas com as asas... O casal permaneceu em pé com toda a solenidade, demonstrando uma certa timidez que os fazia mais nobres. E Digory, que continuava aplaudindo, ouviu a voz profunda de Aslam:

– Vejam!

Toda a multidão virou a cabeça e respirou fundo, jubilosamente. Adiante viram uma árvore que não se encontrava ali um momento antes. Devia ter crescido em silêncio, mas com a rapidez de uma bandeira que se desfralda. De seus ramos parecia projetar-se luz e não sombra. Maçãs de prata repontavam de todas as folhas, como estrelas. Mas era o perfume, mais que a luz, que provocava suspiros. Tão intenso era que, por um momento, ninguém conseguiu pensar em nada.

– Filho de Adão – falou Aslam –, você fez um bom trabalho. E vocês, narnianos, cuidem, antes de tudo, desta árvore, que é o seu escudo. A feiticeira de que lhes falei fugiu para o norte do mundo. Lá viverá e ficará mais forte em magia negra. No entanto, enquanto esta árvore florir, jamais voltará a Nárnia. Não ousará aproximar-se cem quilômetros da árvore, pois seu perfume, que é alegria, vida e saúde para vocês, é morte, horror e desespero para ela.

Todos contemplavam solenemente a árvore, quando Aslam se virou subitamente para as crianças, lançando fulgores dourados da juba:

– O que foi, crianças? – Havia percebido que Polly e Digory cochichavam.

Digory, vermelho como um pimentão, respondeu:

– Oh, Aslam, esqueci de contar. A feiticeira já comeu uma destas maçãs, da mesma espécie. Polly contou o resto:

– Assim, Aslam – concluiu ela –, achamos que deve haver algum engano, e que o perfume da árvore não vai fazer mal a ela.

– Por quê, Filha de Eva?

– Bem, ela comeu uma fruta.

– Filha, é por isso mesmo que agora a feiticeira tem pavor das outras frutas. É o que acontece aos que colhem e comem frutos fora do tempo e sem boa intenção.

– Ah, estou entendendo – disse Polly. – Como ela comeu a maçã sem boa intenção, não ficará sempre jovem e tudo...

Aslam sacudiu a cabeça:

– Infelizmente, ficará sempre jovem e tudo o mais. As coisas funcionam de acordo com o que são. Ela possui o poder e a perenidade de uma deusa. Mas a eternidade com um coração mau é a perenidade da desgraça. Todos conquistam o que desejam, mas nem sempre se satisfazem com isso.

– Eu mesmo... quase comi uma maçã – disse Digory.

– O fruto sempre age, filho, mas não age no sentido da felicidade para aqueles que o arrancam em causa própria. Se um narniano roubasse um fruto e aqui o plantasse, protegeria Nárnia, mas transformaria este país em um império poderoso e cruel como Charn. E a feiticeira procurou tentá-lo de outro modo, não é, meu filho?

– Sim, Aslam. Queria que eu levasse uma fruta para minha mãe.

– Você a teria curado, se o fizesse; mas não teria conquistado a alegria, nem a sua, nem a dela. Chegaria o tempo em que se arrependeriam.

Digory ficou mudo, pois as lágrimas o agitavam, desfeitas as esperanças de salvar a mãe. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que o Leão sabia o que teria acontecido, e que deviam existir coisas mais pavorosas do que a morte de quem se ama. Aslam falava agora quase em murmúrios:

– É o que teria acontecido com o fruto roubado, meu filho. Mas não é o que acontecerá. O que lhe darei agora há de trazer-lhe a alegria. Em seu mundo, o fruto não trará a vida eterna, mas terá o poder de curar. Vá. Colha um fruto da árvore.

Por um segundo Digory não entendeu nada. Era como se o mundo estivesse virado pelo avesso. Depois, como se sonhasse, caminhou para a árvore. O rei e a rainha e as criaturas todas o aplaudiam. Colheu a maçã e guardou-a no bolso. Depois, voltou até Aslam.

– Por favor, posso ir para casa agora? – Esquecera-se de dizer "obrigado", mas Aslam compreendeu que ele estava agradecido.

* * *

O último capítulo seguirá esse! Se seguiu até aqui, legal. Agradeço mesmo pelo apoio, mesmo sabendo que só mudei mesmo no último capítulo. Espero que continue e leia a adaptação do 2° Vol, "O Leão, A Feiticeira e O Guarda-Roupas", porque foi onde tudo começou para mim, quando as adaptações. 


	10. Capítulo 9

**9****° Capítulo: ****O Fim do Começo**

– Não precisam de anéis quando estou com vocês – falou a voz de Aslam.

As crianças piscaram e olharam em volta. Estavam novamente no Bosque entre Dois Mundos. Tio André, estendido no chão, continuava a dormir. Aslam, ao lado, dizia:

– Devem voltar agora, mas há duas coisas a que devem prestar atenção: um aviso e uma ordem. Olhem.

Viram um pequeno vazio na relva.

– Quando aqui estiveram da última vez, esse vazio era um lago; quando mergulharam nele, chegaram a um mundo onde um sol moribundo iluminava as ruínas de Charn. Já não há lago. Aquele mundo acabou, como se jamais tivesse existido. Que a raça de Adão e Eva receba esse aviso.

– Mas a gente é tão ruim como as pessoas de Charn? – indagou Polly.

– Ainda não, Filha de Eva. Ainda não. Mas estão caminhando para isso. Não é impossível que um homem perverso de sua raça descubra um segredo tão pavoroso quanto o da Palavra Execrável, e use esse segredo para destruir todas as coisas vivas. Breve, muito breve, antes que envelheçam, grandes nações em seu mundo serão governadas por tiranos parecidos com a imperatriz Jadis: indiferentes à alegria, à justiça e ao perdão. Avisem seu mundo deste grande perigo. E a ordem é esta: logo que puderem, tomem do tio os anéis mágicos e os enterrem, para que ninguém volte a usá-los.

As crianças olhavam para a face do Leão enquanto ele pronunciava essas palavras. De repente (nunca souberam como aconteceu), foi como se a face de Aslam se tornasse um mar de ouro no qual flutuavam; inexprimível força e ternura passavam por eles e por dentro deles; e sentiram que jamais na vida haviam sido realmente felizes, bons ou sábios, nem mesmo vivos e despertos, até aquele momento. A lembrança desse instante permaneceu com eles para sempre; enquanto viveram, se alguma vez se sentiam tristes, amedrontados ou irados, a lembrança daquela bondade dourada retornava, dando-lhes a certeza de que tudo estava bem. E sabiam que podiam encontrá-la ali perto, numa esquina ou atrás de uma porta.

Um minuto depois, os três (tio André já acordado) despencaram no barulho e no cheiro forte de Londres.

Achavam-se na calçada, diante da casa dos Ketterley. Tudo como antes, menos a feiticeira, o cavalo e o cocheiro. Faltava a barra no poste; lá estavam os restos do cabriolé; e lá também estava a multidão. Todos falavam, e pessoas ajoelhavam-se diante do policial ferido, perguntando: "Como está?", "Sente-se melhor?", "A ambulância estará aqui num instantinho".

– Puxa! – disse Digory para si mesmo. – Parece que a aventura toda aconteceu num abrir e fechar de olhos.

Muitos procuravam Jadis e o cavalo. Ninguém tomou conhecimento das crianças, pois ninguém percebeu que tinham ido e voltado. Quanto a tio André, pelo estado de suas roupas e pela cara cheia de mel, não poderia ter sido reconhecido por ninguém. Felizmente a porta da frente estava aberta e a empregada continuava lá, apreciando a confusão (que dia fabuloso teve a moça!), e assim as crianças não tiveram dificuldade de empurrar tio André para dentro, antes que fizessem qualquer pergunta.

Ele correu pelas escadas, à frente; as crianças temeram que demandasse o sótão para esconder os anéis restantes. Mas não precisavam preocupar-se. Tio André procurava uma garrafa escondida no guarda-roupa. Saiu de roupão e foi direto para o banheiro.

Digory perguntou a Polly:

– Será que você pode apanhar os outros anéis? Quero ver mamãe.

– Perfeito. A gente se vê mais tarde. – E Polly subiu para o sótão.

Digory respirou fundo e, na ponta dos pés, dirigiu-se ao quarto da mãe. Muitas vezes a vira naquela mesma atitude, afundada nos travesseiros, o rosto pálido e magro de trazer lágrimas aos olhos. O menino tirou do bolso a Maçã da Vida.

Assim como a feiticeira parecia diferente em nosso mundo, também o fruto do jardim da montanha parecia diferente. Havia muitas coisas coloridas no quarto, é claro: a colcha, o papel de parede, a luz do sol na vidraça, e a bonita blusa azul da mãe do menino. Mas, quando Digory retirou a maçã do bolso, essas coisas todas nem pareciam ter cor. Até a luz do sol parecia mortiça. O fulgor da maçã lançava estranhas luzes no teto. Nada mais merecia ser olhado, e nem era mesmo possível olhar para outra coisa. E o perfume da maçã era como se a janela daquele quarto desse para o paraíso.

– Oh, meu querido, que linda!

– Quer comer a maçã agora, por favor?

– Será que o médico vai aprovar? – indagou ela. – Pensando bem, acho que ele não vai se importar. – O menino descascou a fruta e deu à mãe em pequenos pedaços. Antes que ela terminasse, sorriu, mergulhou a cabeça nos travesseiros e adormeceu. Um sono natural e bom, sem necessidade daquelas drogas medonhas, era (Digory o sabia) o que a mãe mais queria no mundo.

Certo de que ela já se achava melhor, beijou-a no rosto de leve, saiu do quarto com o coração aos pinotes, levando o miolo da maçã. Durante o resto do dia, ao olhar para as coisas, todas tão comuns e sem magia, não chegou a ter grandes esperanças. Esta, a esperança, só veio quando se lembrou dos olhos de Aslam.

À tarde, enterrou o miolo da maçã no quintal. No dia seguinte, quando o médico chegou para a visita diária, Digory inclinou-se no balaústre da escada para ouvir. O doutor dizia para tia Leta:

– Minha senhora, é o caso mais extraordinário de toda a minha carreira. Parece até um milagre. Não diga nada ao menino por enquanto; não é bom criar falsas esperanças. Mas, na minha opinião... – e a voz do médico ficou muito baixa para ser ouvida.

Digory foi ao quintal e assobiou para Polly o sinal secreto (ela não pudera aparecer no dia anterior).

– E a sua mãe? – perguntou logo a menina, de cima do muro.

– Acho... acho que vai dar tudo certo. Mas, desculpe, prefiro não tocar no assunto por enquanto. E os anéis?

– Peguei todos. Olhe, não há perigo, estou usando luvas. Vamos enterrá-los.

– Vamos. Marquei o lugar onde enterrei ontem o miolo da maçã.

Polly desceu do muro e foram até o lugar. A marca seria desnecessária: já alguma coisa nascia da terra. Não tão rapidamente como em Nárnia, é claro.

Arranjaram uma colher de pedreiro e enterraram os anéis, inclusive os que usaram, num círculo em torno do broto.

Uma semana depois, sem dúvida nenhuma, a mãe de Digory achava-se melhor. Mais duas semanas, já podia sentar-se no jardim. Um mês mais tarde, toda a casa estava mudada. Tia Lera fez tudo o que a convalescente pediu: janelas foram abertas, reposteiros foram recolhidos para aclarar os quartos, havia flores por todos os cantos, coisas mais gostosas para comer, e a mãe voltou a cantar ao piano. Às vezes brincava de tal jeito com as crianças, que tia Lera dizia:

– Você, Mabel, é mais criança do que as crianças.

Quando as coisas vão mal, parece que vão de mal a pior durante certo tempo; mas quando começam a ir bem, parecem cada vez melhores.

Depois de seis semanas dessa vida feliz, chegou da índia uma carta do pai do Digory. O já velho tio-avô Kirke havia morrido; pelo jeito, o pai agora estava riquíssimo. Iria aposentar-se e deixar a índia para sempre. Morariam na grande casa de campo, da qual Digory ouvira falar a vida inteira mas na qual jamais pusera os olhos: o casarão com armaduras, estábulos, canis, bosques, parreiras e montanhas lá no fundo. Digory sentiu que seriam para sempre felizes. Mas devo contar para você mais duas coisas.

Polly e Digory continuaram grandes amigos e encontravam-se quase todas as férias na casa de campo. Foi aí que ela aprendeu a montar, a nadar, a tirar leite, a fazer bolo e a subir em montanhas. E a mãe de Digory deu a luz a uma bonita menina que a chamaram de Helena, a pedido do próprio Digory.

Em Nárnia, os bichos viveram em grande tranqüilidade: a feiticeira não apareceu para perturbar a paz, nem nenhum outro inimigo, durante centenas de anos. O rei Franco, a rainha Helena e os filhos viveram felizes em Nárnia. Os meninos casaram-se com ninfas e as meninas com deuses da floresta e do rio. O poste que a feiticeira plantara sem querer brilhava noite e dia na floresta narniana; o lugar passou a chamar-se Ermo do Lampião. Quando, anos mais tarde, outra criança de nosso mundo chegou a Nárnia, numa noite de neve, a luz ainda estava acesa. Essa aventura está de certo modo ligada às outras que estou acabando de contar.

Foi assim: o miolo da maçã plantado por Digory no quintal transformou-se numa linda árvore. Crescendo no solo de nosso mundo, muito longe da voz de Aslam e do ar novo de Nárnia, não deu frutos que fizessem reviver uma pessoa doente, como aconteceu com a mãe de Digory, embora suas maçãs fossem mais belas do que todas as outras da Inglaterra, incrivelmente salutares, mas não de todo mágicas.

Mas dentro dela, na sua própria seiva, a árvore (por assim dizer) nunca se esqueceu da árvore de Nárnia à qual pertencera. Às vezes balançava-se misteriosamente, quando não havia vento soprando. Creio que nesses instantes havia altos ventos em Nárnia.

De qualquer forma, viu-se mais tarde que a árvore guardava magia em sua madeira. Pois quando Digory era um homem de meia-idade (um famoso professor, dado a grandes viagens), já proprietário da mansão dos Ketterley no campo, uma grande tempestade derrubou a árvore. Como não lhe agradasse a idéia de cortá-la e aproveitar a lenha na lareira, o professor utilizou parte da madeira para fazer um guarda-roupa, que foi levado para a casa de campo.

Apesar de ele próprio não ter descoberto as propriedades mágicas do guarda-roupa, outra pessoa o fez. Foi esse o começo de todas as idas e vindas entre Nárnia e o nosso mundo, que estão contadas em outros livros.

Quando Digory e seus pais foram morar na grande casa de campo, levaram tio André. Pois o pai do menino dissera: "Devemos evitar que o velho faça alguma bobagem, e não é direito que a coitada da tia Lera carregue-o sempre nas costas."

Tio André nunca mais na vida se meteu em feitiçarias. Tinha aprendido sua lição. Com o correr dos anos, passou a ser mais simpático e menos egoísta. Mas sempre gostou de levar as visitas à sala para contar-lhes secretas histórias de uma dama misteriosa, pertencente a uma família real estrangeira, com quem ele andara às voltas pela cidade de Londres.

– Um demônio de temperamento – dizia ele. – Mas que mulher, meu amigo, que mulher!


End file.
